Escribiendo mi propia historia
by rosmarlin
Summary: Su vida no resultó como la habia planeado de niña, pero todo lo que ocurrió la llevó por el camino de la felicidad...Junto con su marido y su hijo. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Chapter 1

**No se preocupen que no estoy abandonando "El cuidador de tumbas", esa sigue siendo mi prioridad, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo. Pero como había prometido traigo una pequeña historia entre Esme y Carlisle. Iba a ser un one shot, pero la trama cobró vida propia y al final decidí extenderla... serán solo unos tres capítulos y no voy a tardar mucho en publicarlos porque ya están casi todos escritos. **

**Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la Meyer, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historia. **

**Esme POV**

Yo organicé mi vida al revés, empecé la casa por el tejado. Primero fui madre, después me compré un apartamento y por ultimo me casé. Nunca estuvo en mis planes ser madre a los 19 años, pero sin duda es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Mi niño es lo más importante en mi vida.

Ser madre soltera en Nueva York no es nada fuera de lo normal, pero seguramente mis padres no se esperaban que su hija iba a ser parte algún día de esa categoría. Eran muchas las cosas que ni ellos, ni yo nos esperábamos, pero mejor vamos a comenzar por el inicio. Mi nombre es Esme Masen, provengo de una familia de clase media y toda mi vida he vivido en Nueva York. Mi padre, Edward es ingeniero mecánico, y mi madre, Elizabeth es cocinera. Tenia 17 años la primera vez que me enamoré, y entonces pensé que sería para toda la vida.

Lo conocí ese verano que trabajaba de camarera para ganar un dinero extra. Él iba todos los días a comer y yo no podía evitar notar que siempre se sentaba en la zona de mesas que yo atendía. Will era el hombre más guapo que había visto hasta ese momento. Aunque claro ese ni siquiera era su verdadero nombre, pero yo lo había conocido y amado con ese, así que siempre lo recordaría de esa manera. Tenia los cabellos castaños y los ojos grises, todo coronado con una piel apiñorada. Era varios años mayor que yo, pero a mi eso no me importaba, por el contrario lo encontraba excitante. A esa edad, lo único en lo que pensábamos Renée, mi mejor amiga, y yo era en el amor y en el romanticismo. Ella tenia a su Charlie y yo a Will.

-¿Qué deseas que te traiga hoy? - Pregunté un día con confianza, tomando su orden. Llevaba semanas fantaseando con él, pero nunca había tenido el coraje suficiente para decirle algo más que lo estrictamente profesional.

-Tu numero de teléfono y una cita – fue su seductora respuesta.

Me había dejado de piedra.

-Perdona, ¿Qué? - A lo mejor y había escuchando mal.

-Hoy no tengo hambre – su sonrisa aumentó, y yo sentí las mariposas en mi estómago perdiendo el control – Hoy he venido por ti, Esme – sus ojos se posaron un momento en la pequeña placa que llevaba mi nombre escrito, y mis mejillas empezaron a aumentar en temperatura – Todos estos días he venido por ti, y ya decidí que era el momento de actuar.

-Yo, bueno … -balbuceé.

-Dime a qué hora terminas y te llevo a tener la mejor cita de tu vida. Antes de que respondas, dejame decirte que no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

-Muy bien – dije antes de darme cuenta, la verdad nunca se me pasó por la cabeza negarme.

Desde ese día cuando pensaba en Will, pensaba en mi novio. Las personas que me conocían sabían que algo por ese estilo me había sucedido, porque siempre estaba con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios y la mayor parte del tiempo iba con la cabeza en las nubes. Mis padres estaban ansiosos por conocerle, por encontrar a la persona que estaba convirtiendo a su niña en una mujer. Igual de impaciente estaba yo, nunca les había ocultado nada y no quería empezar con mi primer amor; pero Will se negaba cada vez que le proponía venir a mi casa.

Él aseguraba que no iban a aceptar nuestra relación, porque yo tenia 18 y él 29 … tenia que haberme dado cuenta, esa era una de las señales que tenia que haber interpretado. Siempre llevó nuestra relación en la clandestinidad, según él viajaba mucho por su trabajo y nos veíamos solo cuando estaba en la ciudad. No podía llamarlo a la oficina solo a su móvil, y ciertamente no tenia ni idea de dónde vivía. Siempre me daba el pretexto de la edad, y yo estaba tan ciega por la ilusión de primer amor, que le creía.

Lo único en lo que había sido firme era la cuestión del sexo, aun no estaba preparada y me había dicho que me entregaría solo a mi marida. Pero era joven e ingenua, y Will supo jugar sus cartas muy bien.

-Esme, he esperado ya demasiado tiempo, ¿No te parece? - Me dijo esa noche en su coche, en el mirador.

-Will, yo … - empecé a decir, pero él me interrumpió.

-¿Acaso no me amas? - preguntó.

-Por supuesto que si.

-Pues a mi no me lo parece, no me lo demuestras - Me reprochó – Yo te amo, y por eso te he esperando, pero no sé cuánto más voy a poder esperar sin estar seguro de tu amor …

Y así, con el miedo a que me dejara, cedí. Esa fue la noche que perdí la virginidad, que me quedé embarazaba y la ultima vez que vi a Will, siendo Will. Me dijo que tenia que salir de viaje de negocio, y que no volvería a ciudad en un mes. No volvió a llamarme, ni contestó a mis llamadas. No lograba entender qué estaba ocurriendo y con cada día que pasaba me sentía más ansiosa, pero trataba de asegurarme que no había nada de qué preocuparse y seguro que estaba siendo solo paranoica.

Eso fue hasta el día que descubrí que mi vida había pasado para siempre.

Renée había quedado embaraza, y se había casado con Charlie. En unas semanas nacería su pequeña y estaban dando un _baby shower_ para ella.

Durante la fiesta me desmayé, y cuando me llevaron al hospital supe por qué. Sorpresa, sorpresa yo también estaba embarazaba. La única ventaja que conseguí de todo esto fue que no tuve que darles la noticia a mis padres, lo hicieron los doctores. Estaban furiosos, como era de esperarse, sobre todo papá. Estaba decidido a hacer que que Will cumpliera con su deber, yo entre lagrimas le dije que no sabia en dónde encontrarle, que no me contestaba a las llamadas. Solo sabia en dónde trabajaba y nunca había estado allí.

Papá salió a buscarlo y cuando mamá y yo nos quedamos solas, ella me abrazó.

-Todo va a ir bien, mi niña. Ya vas a ver que si – me susurró en el oído, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos. Tenia que ser así, tenia que volver a creer que ella tenia siempre razón, como cando era pequeña.

Todo empezó a derrumbarse aun más. Cuando papá volvió me dijo que en esa empresa no existía nadie llamado William Green, y todo se me vino encima. Me había mentido, ni siquiera me había dicho su verdadero nombre y solo me había usado para acostarse conmigo. Y ahora estaba sola, embarazaba de un hombre del que ni siquiera sabia cómo se llamaba. No tenia ni idea de cómo lo iba a lograr, pero si de una cosa estaba segura era que quería a mi hijo. Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza ser madre a ésta edad, pero ahora que había ocurrido; Y me estaba dando cuenta que me gustaba mucho la idea de que había una pequeña personita creciendo dentro de mi y era mio, era mi bebé.

Volví a ver a Will unos meses después, volvía de mi trabajo y estaba pasando por Central Park para cortar camino, cuando le vi. Casi por inercia me acerqué a él, no sabia qué quería decirle, pero por lo menos quería estar segura de que se trataba de él. Me vio en cuanto estuve a su lado, se puso blanco como un fantasma cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre mi abultado vientre, ese que yo llevaba con tanto orgullo.

-Hola Will – saludé en un susurro apenas audible, pero él se tensó al escuchar como le llamé.

Estuvimos en silencio durante un par de minutos, hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombre.

-Charles, cariño. ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó una mujer, era rubia, alta y guapa.

Charles, ese era el verdadero nombre del padre de mi hijo.

-Papi – dijo un vocecilla, y yo solo entonces me fijé en su dueña. Era una niña que a lo mucho debía de tener tres años. Se encontraba en brazos de la señora. Era sin duda hija de ambos, tenia los cabellos rubios de la despampanante modelo, pero los ojos grises de Will, digo Charles. Sabia que éste hecho tenia que haberme sorprendido, pero en realidad no lo hizo.

Era como si de alguna manera, mi subconsciente ya se esperase cualquier cosa de él. La mujer se acercó y depositó un suave beso sobre los labios del que, ahora sabia, era su marido. Era como si estuviese marcando su territorio, y lo que si me sorprendió fue que yo no sentí nada, ni celos, ni dolor; solo me hizo gracia su comportamiento y tuve que morderme la mejilla para no reírme en sus caras. Ella se giró a verme como si solo en ese momento hubiese notado que yo estaba allí, elevó una ceja curiosa y sobre su rostro se dibujó una expresión entre burla y desprecio. Se me ocurrió pensar que lo hacia porque había reparado en que estaba embarazaba y no tenia ni siquiera veinte años. Instintivamente me llevé una mano al vientre, protectora de mi bebé; si solo ella supiera quién había aportado mitad de su ADN.

-¿Y tú quién eres? - preguntó fingiendo una indiferencia, que claramente no sentía.

No tuve tiempo ni de abrir la boca, que su marido se apresuró a contestar por mi.

-Mira cariño, ella es Esme … - se detuvo, como tratando de recordar mi apellido.

-Masen – atajé, sabia perfectamente que él se recordaba de mi nombre completo.

-Si cierto. Trabajó unos meses el verano pasado en el despacho como pasante. Esme te presento a mi mujer Irina y a mi hija Tanya.

-Mucho gusto – dije, tratando de ser lo más educada posible.

-Igual – me contestó Irina - ¿Y cuánto llevas? - preguntó con una curiosidad que rozaba lo cotilla, apuntando a mi vientre.

-Siete meses. El nacimiento está previsto para Junio

-Oh qué maravilla … Seguro que tú y tu marido están impacientes por que llegue.

-No, soy madre soltera.

-Lo siento – Si, ya. Y que me lo voy a creer.

-No pasa nada. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera vale la pena que le nombremos. Lo que es seguro es que mi hijo y yo estamos mejor sin él.

-¿Hijo? - preguntó sorprendido Will, como si de repente le interesase saber que mi bebé es un chico - ¿Es un niño?

-Si, es un niño. Se llamará Edward, por mi padre. El único hombre de mi vida, aparte de mi bebé obviamente, que vale la pena.

Nunca tuve dudas a la hora de escoger el nombre, durante toda mi vida siempre he pensado que tengo suerte en tener a esos padres, pero después de haberme quedado embarazaba, constaté que los míos son los mejores. Desde el primer momento tenia bastante claro que si era niña se llamaría Elizabeth, y si era niño Edward. Mis padres siempre han bromeado con el hecho de que los tres tenemos las mismas iniciales : EAM. Así que pareció lógico que mi hijo también siguiera la "Tradición".

-Bueno, ya nosotros nos tenemos que ir, que se está haciendo tarde – dijo él, a leguas se notaba lo incómodo que estaba con mi presencia. Y la sensación era reciproca.

-Si, yo también. Me están esperando – contesté.

-En fin, ha sido un placer conocerte Esme – me dijo Irina.

-Lo mismo digo. Hasta luego – con eso me di la media vuelta y me alejé de ellos.

No volví a verlos después de ese día. Nunca les conté nada a mis padres de ese encuentro, pensé que no tenia caso. La única persona que lo supo fue Renée. Esa tarde, en lugar de ir a casa, llamé a mi madre para avisar y fui a visitar a mi amiga.

-¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? - me preguntó Renée preocupada.

-Claro que si – aseguré, mientras tomaba de sus brazos a la pequeña Bella y ella sonreía feliz.

Si algo había descubierto sobre mi en toda ésta experiencia, era que me encantan los niños. He cuidado de Bella varias veces, cuando mi horario en el restaurante me lo permite, así daba una mano a Renée y a Charlie; y de paso obtenía un dinero extra, visto que Charlie insistía siempre en pagarme. Bella es una pequeña encantadora, lo pasamos muy bien juntas, y me estaba entrenando para dentro de unos meses, para cuando llegaría mi bebé. Pero no solo eso, estaba también descubriendo un talento que desconocía : inventar cuentos infantiles. Me estaba dando cuenta de que tenia mucha imaginación a la hora de crear los personajes y las situaciones adaptas para esa edad. Mi madre me había animado a que intentara publicar algo, había mandado un relato corto a una casa editorial la semana pasada, y ahora estaba esperando respuesta.

-La mayoría de los hombres son un caso perdido, ¿Verdad que si Bella? - le dije en tono infantil, mientras le hacia cosquillas y me reía con ella – Tenemos que asegurarnos de que nuestro Edward sea diferente, que sea un caballero, y voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

Como si supiese que estaba hablando de él, Edward en ese momento empezó a patear. Reaccionaba de esa manera siempre que tenia a Bella en brazos, era como si se percatara de su presencia. Bella también lo hacia, porque colocaba su manita sobre el lugar de mi vientre en el que se sentía el movimiento. Era algo muy tierno de ver, o en mi caso mejor dicho, sentir. Esperaba solo que éste fuese el presagio de una gran amistad, por el bien de Renée y mio.

-Parece que alguien también quiere estar incluido en la conversación, ¿Verdad que si cariño? - le dije a mi bebé, mientras me acariciaba el vientre.

Renée tomó a Bella de mis brazos y la sentó sobre su regazo.

-Mejor la aparto de ti, antes de que el bebé te pueda hacer daño. No logro entender como hace para saber que has cogido a Bella – me reí por sus palabras. Era increíble el buen humor en el que me encontraba a pesar de lo que había ocurrido una hora atrás.

-Fueran todas así, las pataditas que da debido a la presencia de Bella son suaves y hasta agradables, no son nada en comparación a las que me da durante las noches. A veces pienso que ha confundido mis riñones con dos pelotas de football.

-Se ve que va a ser un niño muy activo. Yo que tú me prepararía mentalmente Esme, parece que te va a mantener bastante ocupada.

-Lo único que quiero para él es que sea feliz – dije acariciando una vez más mi vientre, en el lugar que sentí un nuevo golpecito.

Unas semanas después de contactaron de la editorial … ¡Me iban a publicar!. De hecho mi personaje les gustaba tanto, que querían que creara una serie de libros sobre él. No me lo podía creer, en mi primer cheque había ganado más dinero, que en los seis meses que había trabajado en el restaurante, sirviendo mesas. Mi bebé estaba por llegar de un día al otro, y yo podría por fin ir a comprarle todas las cosas que necesitaría, sin tener que sentirme mal porque estaba reduciendo los ahorros de mis padres.

Ese día que salí de compras fue el más feliz de mi vida, nació mi bebé, mi angelito. Y conocí al verdadero amor, ese que realmente dura para siempre.

No me había sentido muy bien esa mañana al despertar, pero no podía posponer más mi salida de compras, así que me vestí con una de esas pocas camisas que aun me entraban y fui hacia la tienda por departamentos más cercana de casa. Al llegar me fui directa al ascensor para ir a la planta infantil y neo-natal. Vi que un hombre estaba pulsando el botón para llamarlo cuando me paré a su lado.

Oh madre mía. Pensaba que Will era guapo, pero eso era quedarse corto. Éste hombre debía trabajar como modelo, de eso estaba casi segura. Era rubio como el sol, tenia la piel bronceada, aportándole un aire saludable, pero tenia la ligera impresión de que su piel era pálida por naturaleza, y unos llamativos ojos azules que parecían zafiros. Era todo un espectáculo digno de ver. Sentí una patada de Edward y me llevé la mano al vientre con una sonrisa interna, quizás mi imaginación de escritora se estaba desbordando, pero no podía evitar pensar que mi hijo estaba celoso por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo. "Tranquilo cariño, que siempre serás el hombre más importante de la vida de mami". Murmuré, el hombre a mi lado pareció captar mis palabras, pero no me dijo nada, solo me dedicó una educada sonrisa.

El ascensor por fin llegó y la gente venía en él salió, antes de que nosotros dos entrásemos.

-¿A cuál? - me preguntó indicando el panel de botones a los diferentes pisos del edificio.

-Al sexto.

-Qué coincidencia, yo también – apretó el botón y las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

Se ve que la llegada de Edward a éste mundo tenia que ser de esas épicas, porque todo se predispuso para la situación. No habían pasado ni veinte segundos desde que las puertas se habían cerrado, cuando la luz se fue y el ascensor se detuvo. El modelo se fue de inmediato al panel y pulsó el botón de emergencias, pero nadie le contestó, lo hizo otras tres veces antes de parecer darse por vencido.

-Genial – dijo con sarcasmo y se pasó la mano por los cabellos.

-¿Usted qué cree que AH! - exclamé en medio de mi pregunta. Un dolor muy fuerte se apoderó de mi, como un calambre que hizo que se contrajera toda la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, haciendo que me paralizase - ¡Oh por Dios! - volví a exclamar, y me abracé como pude el vientre. ¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor?, ¿Estaría todo bien con mi bebé?, ¿Sería que el momento había llegado?.

La atención del hombre se centró toda sobre mi, posó sus manos sobre mis hombros y los sostuvo con mucho cuidado.

-Ey, Ey, Ey, tranquila – me susurró suavemente – Respira, eso eso, uno, dos, tres. Si otra vez, uno, dos, tres. Muy bien.

Mis pulmones parecían seguir sus comandos y el dolor aminoró, lo suficiente para lograr hablar otra vez.

-Gracias – dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude mostrar.

-No hay de qué. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? - alargó una mano y volvió a pulsar el botón de emergencias. Nada.

-La próxima semana salgo de cuentas – una nueva contracción llegó y me doblé sobre mi misma por el dolor.

- Bueno a mi parece que alguien por aquí no quiere esperar tanto para ver a su madre. Vamos, recuéstate un poco – me ayudó a sentarme en el suelo, se quietó su chaqueta americana, la dobló y la colocó detrás de mi espalda, y me ayudó a apoyarme en la pared.

-Hay que ver mi vida, lo oportuno que eres – le dije a Edward, acariciando mi vientre y sintiendo el sudor que impregnaba mi frente.

Mi acompañante sonrió un poco por mis palabras, sacó su móvil del bolsillo y lo observó un segundo.

-No tengo señal – anunció y yo quise maldecir. Él pulsó otra vez el botón de emergencia y lo mantuvo presionado - ¿Es que no hay nadie? - preguntó al intercomunicador. Una vez más no hubo respuesta.

Una nueva contracción llegó y yo no pude evitar que se me escapara un grito. Él se agachó a mi lado y tomó mi mano.

-Tengo miedo – admití, estaba llorando como una niña delante de un extraño, que encima de todo era guapo como un Dios, pero no me importaba. Considerando la situación en la que me encontraba, todos mis temores estaban justificados.

-Todo va a salir bien – me aseguró, con una sonrisa que en cualquier otro momento hubiese hecho que mis piernas se sintieran como gelatina – Te lo prometo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunté.

-¿Cómo te llamas preciosa? - me contestó con otra pregunta.

-Esme Masen.

-Bien Esme, es un placer. Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y soy doctor.

-¿De verdad? - pregunté esperanzada.

-Si, terminé mi especialización hace muy poco. Trabajo como cirujano pediatra en el Grace Memorial.

-¿No es un poco joven para tener ya una especialización?

Si, cierto que me tranquilizaba mucho pensar que tenía a un doctor conmigo en estos momentos, pero daba la impresión de que no fuese mayor que yo y no sé si me entusiasmaba la posibilidad que fuese él quien trajese al mundo a Edward.

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido – me dijo con una sonrisa, apretando mi mano – Pero la verdad es que tengo 25 años y soy ya doctor porque he trabajado mucho para llegar a dónde estoy ahora.

-Siento mucho si te ofendió mi pregunta – susurré.

-No lo has hecho.

-Entonces, ya has hecho nacer a otros niños, ¿Verdad que si? - no pude evitar preguntar, con la respiración elaborada por el dolor, las contracciones estaban más cerca en tiempo.

-Si, claro que si – apoyó la otra mano en mi vientre y lo acarició con suavidad y vehemencia – Pero ésta será mi primera vez en un ascensor.

-También la mía – contesté intentando aligerar el ambiente. Él rió por mi sarcasmo.

-¿Sabes qué es?

-Es un niño.

-¿Y tiene ya nombre?

-Edward.

-Muy bien, Edward – dijo, dirigiéndose a mi vientre – tu nacimiento es algo que ni tu madre ni yo vamos a olvidar nunca.

-¡Ay! - exclamé cuando una nueva contracción llegó.

-Una vez más Esme, como lo hicimos antes, uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos, tres.

Pasaron varios minutos, antes de que lograse pasar el dolor, ésta era una de las fuertes.

-Ya está – me animó Carlisle – ya ha pasado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos encerrados?.

Carlisle observó su reloj.

-Casi media hora.

-¿Por qué crees que están tardando tanto?, ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?

-Mi miedo es que se ha ido la luz en todo el edificio y no sea solo un fallo del ascensor, por eso no logramos comunicarnos con nadie.

-¡Oh Dio mio! - exclamé llena de pánico – voy a tener a mi Bebé en un ascensor y podría haber complicaciones o algo podría salir mal. La habitación no está esterilizada y …

Carlisle colocó sus manos sobre mis mejillas, llamando mi atención y efectivamente interrumpiéndome.

-Esme, calmate. Tranquila preciosa, tienes que intentar estar tranquila, hazlo por tu bebé.

Asentí, intentando controlar mis nervios, pero eso no quería decir que tuviese menos miedo.

-Voy a intentar que Edward nazca fuera de éste ascensor, te lo prometo. Pero si al final es inevitable y éste será el lugar de nacimiento de tu bebé, todo va a ir bien. Que tú lo creas o no, llevo conmigo un par de cosas que me ayudaran a traer a tu pequeño al mundo sano y salvo. Confía un poco en mi.

-Lo hago – afirmé simplemente cuando me di cuenta que era cierto, me inspiraba una confianza que hacia que me sintiera segura. Ahora sabia que estaba haciendo bien en depositar mi vida y la de mi bebé en sus manos.

-Me da la impresión de que Edward no tiene intenciones de salir en éste mismo momentos, aun quiere esperar unos minutos. Así que ¿Por qué no me hablas un poco de ti?

Entendí que era su forma de intentar distraerme para mantenerme tranquila, y agradecía la idea.

-¿Qué te gustaría saber?

-Empieza por decirme cuántos años tienes.

-Tengo 19 y sí, estoy teniendo a éste bebé yo sola, si eso es lo que me vas a preguntar ahora.

-No iba a hacerlo, de hecho te iba a decir que te admiro porque has decidido tenerlo.

-Es mi bebé, ¿Cómo podía no tenerlo? - nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza la idea del aborto.

-No todas las mujeres piensan de la misma manera que tú – comentó pensativo - ¿Y en qué trabajas? - cambió el tema de la conversación antes de que yo pudiera cuestionar su comentario.

-Trabajaba como camarera hace poco, pero creo que ahora te podría decir que soy escritora.

Una nueva contracción llegó y tuve que respirar y esperar a que pasara, mientras Carlisle sujetaba mi mano para que yo la apretara.

-¿Escribes? - me preguntó cuando el dolor aminoró.

-Escribí un cuento infantil y me van a publicar, de hecho en la editorial creen que voy a tener bastante éxito.

-Estoy seguro que si – afirmó convencido – Me aseguraré de que mis pacientes lean tus historias.

-Gracias.

Él me asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿Venías a comprar cosas para tu bebé?

-Si, con el dinero que me pagaron por el libro venia a comprarle una cuna y un carrito, él solo tiene las ropitas que mis padres le han regalado … Mi hijo ni siquiera tiene en dónde dormir … debo de ser la peor madre del mundo … - medio jadeé, sintiendo las lagrimas nublar mis ojos, cuando esa nueva realización me golpeó.

-No digas eso, vas a ser una madre increíble. Solo me hace falta ver lo preocupada que estás por él para saber cuánto le quieres. Y te aseguro que eso es lo único que va a importar. Porque tú quieres a tu hijo, ¿verdad?

-Más que a nada en éste mundo.

-¿Lo ves? - no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Quieres saber un pensamiento un poco cursi? - pregunté y él me asintió – Si no fuera porque mi pequeño tiene nombre desde el momento en el que supe que era un niño, consideraría la opción de llamarlo como tú, solo por el hecho de que estás ayudando a una completa desconocida.

Él sonrió ampliamente por mis palabras, antes de contestar.

-Hay tantas cosas que quiero comentar de todo eso, que no sé por donde empezar. Soy doctor, es mi deber ayudar a la gente, incluso aunque no me encuentre en el hospital. Tú ya no eres una extraña sabes mi nombre y yo el tuyo, y creo que después de hoy, jamás voy a lograr olvidarme de ti – había un brillo extraño en sus ojos mientras me hablaba, pero quizás era solo que me estaba confundiendo porque no había casi luz en el ascensor, solo la de emergencia y no es que iluminada mucho – Y tercero, es que por mucho que me alague pensar que podrías de verdad considerar mi nombre para tu bebé, Edward me gusta más. Mi único premio va a ser saber que él llegará sano a éste mundo.

-Gracias – susurré – no me imagino qué hubiese pasado si tú no estuvieras aquí.

-De nada, pero recuerda que eres tú la que está y va a hacer la mayor parte del trabajo, no yo.

-Aun así te lo agradezco – después decidí cambiar el tema y me atreví a preguntar – Y tú no me has dicho qué estabas haciendo aquí, subiendo a la planta infantil.

-Si, tienes absolutamente razón, que descortés por mi parte. Estaba subiendo a comprarle un juguete a una personita muy especial – me mostró una sonrisa tan radiante que iluminó toda su cara, y yo me quedé sin palabras por un momento.

Estaba por indagar más sobre el asunto, cuando una voz que provenía del intercomunicador me interrumpió en mi propósito.

-¿Hola? - se escuchó la voz preocupada de un hombre - ¿Hay alguien allí?

Carlisle se levantó de mi lado y fue hacia el intercomunicador.

-Si, hola. Somos dos las personas aquí y la mujer que está conmigo está embarazaba y le han empezado los dolores del parto.

En ese momento, como para probar el punto de Carlisle, me empezó otra contracción.

-¡AH!- medio exclamé, medio jadeé. Por el dolor de ésta en particular, yo diría que el nacimiento se acercaba.

-Oh vaya por Dios – dijo el hombre del otro lado – Me temo que ha habido un apagón en todo el edificio, pero ya lo hemos solucionado y enseguida volverá a funcionar el ascensor. Una ambulancia viene en camino, trate de aguantar señora – me dijo, pero no tuve modo de contestarle, el dolor era lo único que estaba ocupando mi mente en esos momentos.

Todo lo que ocurrió después lo recuerdo de manera borrosa, recuerdo el volver de la luz, como había predicho el hombre, el llegar de la ambulancia y que me subieran en una camilla para sacarme del edificio. Recuerdo haber subido en la ambulancia y suplicarle a Carlisle que no me dejase sola, y él que subía conmigo y le decía a los para-médicos que era mi doctor. Recuerdo el momento en el que el dolor se volvió insoportable y Carlisle me animaba a que empujara, mientras mi bebé se abría paso en el mundo.

Nació unos segundos antes de llegar al hospital. Nunca voy a ser capaz de expresar con palabras lo que sentí en el momento en el que Carlisle puso en mis brazos a Edward, la dicha que invadió mi corazón. Mi bebé era como el sol, tan hermoso que te duele cuando le ves. Con una espesa mata de pelo negra, en dónde se podía ya distinguir visos cobrizos, como los míos. Con la piel rosada y la nariz tan chiquita como un botón. Tenia los ojos cerrados, pero yo sentía que los iba a tener verdes, al igual que yo.

- Tienes un hijo precioso, Esme – susurró Carlisle a mi lado.

-Muchísimas gracias otra vez, por todo – contesté, aun sin ser capaz de apartar la vista de mi angelito.

Entonces hizo algo que yo no me esperaba, tomó un mechón de mi sudado cabello y lo depositó detrás de mi oreja. Pero no me dijo nada, ambos nos quedamos mirándonos por lo que pareció ser horas, pero seguramente fueron solo dos segundos como mucho. De repente las puertas de la ambulancia se abrieron y bajaron mi camilla para llevarme dentro del hospital. Carlisle bajó conmigo y, a pesar de que no decía nada, podía sentir su presencia a mi lado.

Me llevaron a una habitación y en cuanto llegamos, una enfermera me quitó a Edward, llevándolo consigo. Entre Carlisle y otro enfermero me ayudaron a recostarme en la cama y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo vacíos que se sentían mis brazos, ahora que me habían apartado de mi chiquito, durante estos meses había estado siempre conmigo; y ésta era la primera vez en todo éste tiempo que no estábamos juntos.

Carlisle pareció entender mis pensamientos, porque me sonrió comprensivo.

-Lo llevaron a limpiarlo y comprobar que todo va bien. Enseguida volverá a tus brazos.

-Gracias – fue lo único que dije, no podía dejar de agradecerle a éste hombre todo lo que había hecho por mi.

Él me sonrió, pero no respondió a mi agradecimiento.

-Voy a firmar tu entrada en el hospital y asegurarme que llamen a tus contactos. Y tengo también un par de llamadas personales que hacer, seguro que aun me están esperando para comer – me guiñó un ojo.

-Por favor dime que hoy no era tu día libre y yo he arruinado tus planes – supliqué con un gran sentimiento de culpa.

-Arruinado no, solo retrasado un poco – bromeó.

-Lo digo en serio.

-Y yo también. De verdad Esme, no pasa nada. Es mi deber como doctor, ya te lo dije antes, y seguro que a ellos nos les importará, en lugar de ir a comer, iremos a cenar. Eso es todo.

-¿De verdad?

-No, estoy solo jugando contigo.

-Sabes, no deberías bromear tanto con una mujer que acaba de tener un hijo y tiene un fiesta de hormonas en su cuerpo – le regañé.

-Tienes razón, lo siento – miró un momento su reloj – Bueno, ahora sí que debería ir. Descansa un poco antes de que te traigan a Edward.

-Lo haré. Gracias otras vez.

-Hasta luego Esme.

-Nos vemos – con eso salió de la habitación.

Me recosté un momento en las almohadas y me pareció que había apenas cerrado los ojos cuando la enfermera volvió a entrar con Edward, seguida por mis padres, los cuales llevaban una radiante sonrisa. Los tres días siguientes estuvieron llenos de fotos, visitas, flores y globos de familiares y amigos. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya era hora de volver a casa, pero no había recibido ni una sola visita de Carlisle, aunque claro ¿Por qué sentía que tenia el derecho de sentirme herida?, no era como si él tuviese una obligación hacia mi, ¿Cierto?.

Cuando llegué a casa había un enorme cartel de bienvenida para Edward y para mi. Papá fue a dejar nuestros bolsos en mi habitación y yo tomé a Edward de los brazos de mamá. Había estado despierto todo el viaje desde el hospital, y sus párpados ya empezaban a caer.

-Están al lado de tu armario, tesoro – me dijo papá, saliendo de mi habitación.

-Gracias papá. Nosotros dos nos vamos a recostar un poco, si no les importa.

-Por supuesto que no – me contestó mamá con una sonrisa y una mirada conspiradora con papá – Anda ve - ¿Qué se traían esos dos entre manos?

No esperé a quedarme para averiguarlo y me fui hacia mi habitación, bueno que ahora era también de Edward. La casa de mis padres era de solo dos habitaciones y tendría que hacer espacio para las cosas de Edward, pero en realidad no es como si quisiera que mi niño durmiese separado de mi. Lo que me recordaba que aun tenia que ir a comprarle una cuna. Oh bien, querrá decir que por el momento dormirá en mis brazos, junto conmigo en la cama.

La cuna no fue más un problema en cuanto abrí la puerta, al lado de la cama había una que parecía salida de un cuento de hadas. Era de madera de cerezo, con un edredón y una pequeña almohada azul cielo; con un móvil de aviones encima de ésta.

-¿Te gusta? - me preguntó mamá a mi lado, me di cuenta que papá estaba por el otro.

¿Que si me gustaba?. Me encantaba, era divina, preciosa, y sobre todo era perfecta para Edward.

-Habíamos quedado en que yo le compraría la cuna – dije incrédula.

-Tampoco nosotros lo hicimos – me contestó papá. Me giré a verle confundida y él explicó – Es un regalo.

-¿Un regalo?

-Si, ¿Por qué no vas a ver de quién es?

Hice lo que me decía y me acerqué a la cuna, solo entonces noté el enorme ramo de rosas rojas que estaba sobre mi mesita de noche, mis flores preferidas. Llegué a la cuna y vi un papel doblado en dos que estaba sobre la almohada, con cuidado de no hacer caer al Edward, lo tomé y lo desdoblé, era una nota.

"_Edward se merecía un regalo de bienvenida a éste mundo también de mi parte y tú ahora no te tendrás que preocupar por la cuna. Aunque creo que él hubiese preferido tus brazos._

_Carlisle"_

Carlisle … Carlisle le había regalado la cuna a Edward. Claro, seguramente se recordaba de lo que yo le dije en el ascensor. Como si no hubiese hecho ya tanto por mi. Entonces las flores tenían que ser también de él, me giré hacia ellas y noté otra nota blanca, que sobre salía en el rojo. La cogí y me senté en la cama, con Edward aun en mis brazos.

"_No me parecía justo hacerle un regalo al hijo y no a la madre. Éstas flores me recordaron a ti cuando las vi, son sencillas pero hermosas. Y son mi forma de desearte buena suerte en todo y no olvides que si necesitas al alguien, yo estoy aquí. _

_Carlisle"_

Para cuando terminé de leer, ya tenia mis mejillas empapadas en lágrimas. Mamá vino a sentarse a mi lado y secó una con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Estás bien? - me preguntó.

-Si, es solo que las hormonas aun están haciendo estragos conmigo – mentí.

-Si, seguro que es eso - Me siguió la corriente. Lo sabia, de eso estaba segura. Ella siempre lo sabia.

La verdad era que recibir esos regalos de Carlisle, me había recordado eso que le faltaba a mi bebé. Siempre seríamos él y yo, nadie más. Y probablemente ese pequeño detalle que Carlisle había tenido con Edward, era mucho más de lo que mi hijo recibiría nunca de su padre.

-Le debemos mucho a ese hombre – habló papá desde el umbral de la puerta, donde estaba apoyado, sacándome de mis pensamientos – Nunca seré capaz de agradecerle lo que hizo por ti y por mi nieto.

-Ya somos dos – contesté.

-Que sean tres - se sumó mamá con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo llegaron? - pregunté, refiriéndome a la cuna y a las flores.

-El mismo día que Eddie nació – explicó mamá, ya había aclarado que para distinguir entre su marido y su nieto, a mi hijo lo llamaría con el diminutivo de su nombre – A última hora de la tarde.

-Se toma la molestia de comprarnos regalos, pero no viene a visitarnos al hospital – murmuré para mi, con un resentimiento que no sabia que tenía.

-Oh, pero sí que te visitó – me dijo mamá, quien obviamente me había escuchado.

-¿Qué? - pregunté sorprendida.

-Vino en un par de ocasiones, pero tú estabas dormida y nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada.

-¿Cómo pensabas que lo conocimos en persona si no? - dijo papá.

Quería decir algo, aunque no sabia qué. Pero mamá se me adelantó, se levantó de la cama y me dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Por que no recuestas a Eddie en su nueva cuna y descansas un poco? Te recuerdo que yo también pasé por esto, y si tu hijo se parece un poco a ti, entonces créeme que lo vas a necesitar.

-Si, eso voy a hacer.

Sin más salieron de la habitación y yo me quedé a solas con Edward. Me levanté y lo recosté con mucho cuidado en la cuna, arropándolo con el edredón. Parecía un príncipe, rodeado de todo el algodón de la tela, mi príncipe … Sonreí mientras me quedaba un minuto más viéndole dormir. Tomé la nota de la cuna y la junté con la de las flores, no sé por qué sentí la necesidad de guardarlas en mi diario, después me fui a acostar y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Morfeo me acogió a mi también... esa fue la primera vez que soñé con Carlisle Cullen.

_Continuará..._

**Ya saben lo que tiene que hacer... ¿Quieren que la continúe? … Y feliz navidad a todos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la Meyer, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historia. **

Cinco días, llevaba cinco días sin saber lo que era dormir. No es que Edward fuese un bebé fastidioso, en realidad lloraba solo para avisar que tenia hambre, el problema era que eso ocurría cada tres horas. Y entre eso y los cambios constantes de pañales, había tenido mis manos bastante ocupadas y no había tenido ni oportunidad de salir.

-¿Qué ocurre mi niño, por qué lloras? - le pregunté a Edward con una nota de exasperación, mientras lo mecía en la mecedora que en su momento había usado mi madre conmigo, tratando de calmar su llanto.

Había empezado hacia un par de horas y no había parado desde entonces. Y yo mientras tanto lo había intentado todo del manual, darle de comer, cambiarle el pañal incluso dos veces, darle el chupete con miel, mecerle mientras le cantaba … nada. Ya no sabia qué más hacer, y honestamente la cosa me empezaba a preocupar.

Estábamos solos en casa, visto que mis padre estaban en el trabajo y aun faltaban varias horas para que volviesen. Había hablando antes con mamá y ella me aseguró que seguro que se trataba de cólicos, que no era nada de qué alarmarse. Pero si continuaba así, no estaría de más llevarlo al hospital para que le diesen algo que lo ayudase a estar mejor.

Suspiré, iba a necesitar que alguien me llevase al hospital, porque de lo contrario tendría que tomar un taxi. Me fui hacia la sala aun con Edward en brazos para buscar el teléfono.

-Tranquilo cariño, que mamá se va a encargar de que estés mejor.

Marqué el número y esperé a que replicara dos veces, antes de que me contestaran.

-¿Si?

-Renée, hola – saludé a mi mejor amiga, odiaba tener que recurrir a ellos, pero de verdad que necesitaba su ayuda.

-Esme, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Es Edward el que escucho llorar? - preguntó con una extraña y particular combinación entre alarma y diversión.

-Si, es él. De eso se trata. Necesito que me hagan un favor.

-Dime, ¿De qué se trata?

-¿Crees que a Charlie le importaría llevarnos al hospital?. Quiero estar segura de que lo que Edward tiene son cólicos, y si es así que le receten algo.

-Espera un momento que se lo pregunto, aunque seguro que te dirá que si.

Escuché los pasos y la conversación que tenia lugar al otro lado de la línea, pero mi atención estaba más puesta sobre Edward, mientras lo cambiada de posición en mis brazos y le susurraba sonidos tranquilizadores.

-¿Esme?

-Si, dime.

-Charlie dice que bajes a esperarle en la entrada de tu edificio, que llegará en diez minutos, máximo quince.

-Gracias Renée.

-No lo digas, ¿Para qué están las hermanas?

Eso era cierto, Renée más que mi amiga, era mi hermana.

Terminé la llamada y me aseguré que todas las cosas de Edward estuviesen en el bolso, antes de bajar a esperar por Charlie. Tal y como había dicho, diez minutos después vi llegar su coche.

-Hola Charlie, y muchísimas gracias por el favor que me haces – le dije, después de haberme subido en el lugar del copiloto. Vi la Bella sentada en su sillita detrás, concentrada en morder su anillo de plástico. Le sonreí cuando me vio, antes de que toda mi atención se viese capturada por los llantos de Edward.

-No hay de qué.

-Aun así, sé que estás en tus vacaciones y entiendo si preferirías pasar el tiempo junto a tu familia.

-Ustedes también son mi familia. Vaya – dijo después de un minuto de silencio – si que tiene unos buenos pulmones.

Yo no encontré nada que contestarle a eso, y supongo que Charlie tampoco se esperaba una respuesta por mi parte. Por suerte llegamos al hospital y aparcó en frente de la entrada de urgencias.

-Llámame cuando hayas acabado que te paso buscando – me dijo, antes de que me bajara del coche.

-No te preocupes que no va ser necesario, ya bastante que habéis hecho. Tomaré un taxi.

-No Esme, insisto. Y de verdad que no es ninguna molestia.

-Está bien – accedí – Ya te haré saber. Adiós Bella – la saludé, antes de cerrar la puerta y entrar en urgencias.

En la recepción había una enfermera pasando datos a un ordenador. Apartó la mirada de los papeles cuando notó mi presencia en frente de ella.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte tesoro?

-Es mi bebé, lleva llorando desde hace un par de horas y nada de lo que intento funciona. Temo que pueda ser algo grave.

-Oh pobre chiquito – dijo con sinceridad, era una mujer de una cierta edad, y tenia la impresión que tenia incluso alguno que otro nieto. Aunque claro, mis padres aun están en los cuarenta, y ya son abuelos – Seguro que no es nada, pero mejor que lo visite nuestro pediatra. ¿Tienes el número de seguridad social que te dieron cuando salió del hospital?.

-Si, lo tengo aquí – lo saqué el bolso y se lo entregué – De hecho él nació en éste hospital – Bueno, en realidad nació en el aparcamiento del hospital, pero ese no era el punto.

-Bueno si nació aquí se me hará más fácil buscarlo. ¿Cuál es su nombre? Y ¿Qué día nació?

-Edward Anthony Masen, el pasado 20 de junio.

Tecleó los datos y pareció leer un momento la información que la pantalla le ofrecía.

-Si, aquí lo tengo. Parece que estamos de suerte, su pediatra es el que está de guardia.

-¿Su pediatra? - pregunté confundida, mi hijo no tenia pediatra, aun no había tenido ocasión de llevarlo a ninguno.

-Si, el doctor Cullen – me contestó extrañada por mi reacción.

¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿El doctor Cullen es su pediatra? - pregunté en un hilo de voz.

-Eso es lo que pone aquí tesoro – me dijo en tono maternal – Ahora, ¿Por qué no vas a esperar a la sala 4?, enseguida le aviso al doctor Cullen y no tardará en llegar.

No le dije nada más, hice un leve asentimiento de la cabeza a forma de agradecimiento, tomé la tarjeta sanitaria de Edward, y me alejé hacia dónde ella me indicaba. Me había quedado sin palabras con lo que había apenas descubierto ¿En qué momento él quedó registrado como el pediatra de Edward?, una cosa era que yo tuviese intenciones de buscarle para la primera consulta de Edward la semana próxima, pero eso él no podía saberlo ¿O si?

Entré en el cubículo para pacientes número 4 y me senté en la camilla con Edward y le di el chupete, para intentar por enésima vez a ver si con eso se calmaba. Lo estaba escupiendo cuando la cortinilla se abrió y por ella entró Carlisle, me quedé tan hechizada con su presencia, que no me di cuenta cuando el chupete de Edward rodó hasta caer al suelo. Carlisle sin decir nada se acercó a nosotros, se agachó, lo tomó y me lo tendió.

-Gracias – murmuré, cuando lo tomé de su mano. Tan parece que esa era la única palabra que era capaz de decirle a ese hombre.

Él me regaló una sonrisa que parecía esconder más de un significado. Vaya, estaba más guapo de lo que le recordaba.

-Recuerdame que luego te de un desinfectante que tenemos aquí para que lo limpies.

-Vale.

-¿Puedo? - me pidió apuntando a Edward, yo solo le asentí y él con una increíble delicadeza lo tomó de mis brazos – Hola campeón – le saludó - ¿Qué tienes para estar llorando se esa manera y para que tu mami se asuste tanto como para traerte a urgencias? - le preguntó en tono dulce.

-No ha parado en dos hora – expliqué con una nota que sonó a exasperación incluso a mis oídos, pero no sin estar menos preocupada – Y ya no sé qué más intentar.

-Ya veo.

Lo recostó en la camilla a mi lado, le bajó los pantalones y levantó el suerte que llevaba. Se llevó el estetoscopio a los oídos y empezó a escuchar su tripita. Después de un solo minuto, se quitó el estetoscopio de los oídos y lo volvió a colocar en su cuello.

-Son solo cólicos – me dijo en tono tranquilizador.

Yo no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-Mi madre me había dicho que podía ser eso, pero no sabia cómo hacerle estar mejor.

-Ahora le daré unas gotas que harán que se calme en un momento, y te las recetaré. Pero también te recomendaría que después de darle su biberón, se tome también una infusión de manzanilla.

-Gracias – volví a repetir.

Él alzó una ceja.

-Esme, ¿En qué quedamos?. Éste en mi trabajo, y créeme que tratándose de ti lo hago con muchísimo gusto.

Quizás lo estaba diciendo de manera amigable y para hacer que me sintiera mejor, pero no podía evitar pensar que parecía estar flirteando conmigo, ni tanto menos el calor que sentí en mis mejillas. Acomodó la ropa de Edward y me lo pasó una vez más.

-Enseguida vengo – me dijo, mientras salía de la salita.

Unos momento después volvió con dos frascos, uno pequeño y trasparente, y otro de vidrio oscuro con gotero. Dejó el trasparente sobre una mesilla auxiliar, y sin decir nada tomó a Edward de mis brazos una vez más. Sostuvo con mucho cuidado la carita de mi bebé y lo coaccionó a beber unas cuantas gotas del otro frasco. Dejó también éste frasco sobre la mesilla. Cambió a Edward de posición a forma vertical, de modo que su cabeza se apoyara sobre el hombro de Carlisle. Y se empezó a balancear con movimientos lentos.

-Pronto vas a estar mejor – le repitió varias veces, mientras trazaba círculos en su espalda con la mano.

Y así, como por arte de magia, el llanto de Edward cesó, pero Carlisle no dejó de mecerse.

-¿Tienes agua?, seguro que todo ese llanto lo ha dejado bastante sediento.

Yo le asentí y busqué en su bolso el biberón con agua. Carlisle volvió a cambiar de posición a Edward y lo recostó en la curva de su brazo, mientras yo le pasaba el biberón.

-Parece casi un milagro – no pude evitar decir.

Él rió por mis palabras, llevó el biberón a la boca de Edward, y mi bebé empezó a tomar agua.

-El liquido que le he dado ayuda a liberar los gases y también el dolor – me explicó. Edward se sació de agua y escupió el biberón - ¿Ya estás campeón?. Si eso es. Has crecido bastante desde la última vez que te vi.

Me pasó el biberón y yo lo guardé una vez más en el bolso.

-Bueno, la última vez que le viste, tenia unos minutos de nacido. Creo que es normal que en una semana tendría que haber crecido algo – bromeé.

-La verdad – dijo con un poco de … ¿vergüenza? - es que lo he visto después de eso. Esas noches que estuvieron aquí en el hospital, iba a verlo cada vez que tenia un momento, y en un par de ocasiones fui yo quien le dio su biberón de media noche.

No sabia qué decir, ¿Tenia que sentirme molesta o asustada de que se hubiese acercado de esa manera a mi hijo y yo no supiese nada?. Pero si la respuesta es positiva, ciertamente tenia algo que no cuadraba, porque a mi lo único que me inspiró esa confesión fue ternura.

-Está bien – fueron las únicas palabras que logré pronunciar después de dos minutos de silencio.

-¿De verdad?, ¿No te molesta?

-No, lo cierto es que no. Creo que en realidad todo lo contrario. Y al parecer a Edward tampoco, porque está muy a gusto en tus brazos.

Edward parecía tener un sexto sentido para saber los brazos que lo sostenían, y no todos los aceptaba. O mejor dicho, lloraba con cualquier otro que no fuese yo, de vez en cuando se quedaba tranquilo con mi madre, pero eso dependía de su estado de ánimo. En cambio ahora se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Carlisle, y por extraño que pareciese, yo podía dejar de pensar en que parecía de lo más natural ver a Edward en los brazos de éste hombre.

-Eso es porque ya se ha acostumbrado a mi.

-Así parece.

Él se quedó observando a Edward un momento más y yo al cuadro que los dos juntos formaban, hasta que alzó a vista y notó que lo estaba mirando. Me dedicó una medio sonrisa que hizo que cambiase mi atención, pero no sin antes sentir como mis mejillas se encendían.

-¿No trajiste en dónde llevarlo? - me preguntó.

-No, aun no le he comprado el cochecito – expliqué – No he tenido ocasión. Pero si quieres pásamelo que ya lo sostengo yo.

-No, no. Mejor déjalo conmigo un poco más, no me gustaría que se despertase con el movimiento repentino.

No sé por qué tenia la impresión de que estaba mintiendo en sus motivaciones, ¿O eran solo ideas mías de que quería seguir sosteniendo a Edward solo porque le gustaba estar así?

-Sabia que tenia que comprar también el cochecito, pero no sé por qué no le hice caso a mi instinto – comentó como si fuese una cosa casual.

-Oh, no. Eso ya hubiese sido demasiado – protesté – Esos dos regalos ya han sido maravillosos, de verdad. Es mucho más de lo que ha hecho alguna vez alguien que no sean mis padres, por mi hijo y por mi, sin pedir después nada a cambio. Y aun no te lo he agradecido.

-No ha sido nada, en realidad para mi fue un placer. ¿Entonces han sido de vuestro agrado?

-Si, mucho. La cuna es preciosa, perfecta para Edward y se ve que él está muy cómodo en ella. Y las flores no se quedan atrás, me dolió mucho cuando las tuve que tirar ayer porque se habían muerto – Claro, obviamente que no le voy a decir que me había quedado con una y la había guardado en mi diario, junto a las notas – Las rosas son mis flores preferidas, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Ya te lo dije, me recordaron a ti. Tenían una belleza natural que muy pocas cosas poseen.

Había un brillo particular en sus ojos mientras me decía esto, que no supe descifrar. Y mientras tanto yo no sabía qué contestarle.

-Eh, b-bueno yo … Gracias – dije por fin.

-Modestia aparte, tengo una especie de talento natural para escoger el regalo adapto – dijo, casi en tono de broma. Y eso fue suficiente para hacerme recuperar la lucidez mental.

- ¿Me estás queriendo decir que les haces siempre regalos a tus pacientes? - pregunté con sarcasmo, fingiéndome ofendida – Porque si es así, la verdad es que no sabría como sentirme.

Él entendió el sentido de mis palabras, porque sonrió. Pero cuando me contestó lo hizo en un tono sorprendentemente serio.

- No, nunca le había regalado nada a un paciente, ésta es la primera vez. Los regalos eran para un par de personas especiales.

¿Por qué cada vez que estaba con éste hombre, la mitad del tiempo me dejaba sin palabras?.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde para nosotros – susurré –. Creo que mejor nos vamos – alargué los brazos y Carlisle con mucho cuidado me pasó a Edward. Como él había predicho, el movimiento repentino lo asustó un poco y empezó a gemir a forma de protesta – Ya, cariño. No es nada, estás en los brazos de mami. Con ella estás a salvo – le susurré en su oído hasta que se calmó.

Lo sostuve entre mis brazos y me acomodé el bolso en el hombro. Carlisle se acercó a mi me entregó el frasco con las gotas y el chupete que había desinfectado mientras yo tranquilizaba a Edward.

-Gracias – le dije, tomando los objetos y guardándolos en el bolsillo delantero del bolso.

Me sentía en estado de alerta, como si necesitase salir de aquí y alejarme de Carlisle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, ¿Para qué?, no tenia ni idea. Pero sabia que era algo importante.

-Nos vemos – le dije, antes de salir de la salita, y sin quedarme a esperar una respuesta.

Estaba por salir por las puertas de urgencias, cuando escuché una voz a mis espaldas que hizo que me detuviera.

-Esme, espera.

Casi por la fuerza de la inercia, sin darme cuenta de lo que hacia, me giré y vi a Carlisle que trotaba en mi dirección. Hasta que paró en seco en frente mio.

-¿Has venido sola? - me preguntó.

-Eh … si – no sabía a dónde pretendía llegar.

-¿Te viene a buscar alguien? - formuló otra pregunta.

-No, tomaré un taxi – Si, ya sé que le había dicho a Charlie que le llamaría, pero sinceramente no veo el caso de fastidiarlo. Ya bastante que había hecho con traerme.

-Entonces, permiteme que os acompañe a casa – ofreció con una encantadora sonrisa, esa que me ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

¿Qué?

-No, no va a ser necesario – rechacé de inmediato.

-Para mi no es ninguna molestia, ya he acabado mi turno, Edward era mi ultimo paciente del día. Por favor … - adoptó una expresión suplicante que me puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-No lo sé.

-No voy con malas intenciones Esme – dijo, como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos – Estoy pensando solo en el bien de Edward, imaginate con el calor que hace a éstas horas de la tarde, un bebé de apenas una semana y media dentro de un taxi atrapado en el tráfico de Nueva York.

En ese momento supe que me había calado, sabia perfectamente cual era mi punto débil y también como usarlo a su favor. Cosa que después hizo bastante durante nuestra vida juntos, pero no nos apresuremos.

-Está bien – accedí, reconociendo que tenia razón en su razonamiento. De ahora en adelante, me recordé, siempre tenia que pensar antes en lo que era mejor para Edward.

Su sonrisa, si es posible, aumentó más y se volvió más hermosa. Yo sentí en mi pecho algo que no supe identificar y empecé a sentir miedo.

-Enseguida vuelvo – anunció -. Voy a dejar mi bata y a fichar. Espérame aquí.

Se alejó y entró en lo que pareció ser los vestuarios del personal del hospital. Yo pensé que lo más sensato hubiese sido aprovechar ese momento para salir del hospital y alejarme de él, pero no pude. Una especie de fuerza sobre humana hizo que me sintiera como anclada en mi lugar e hice lo que me dijo, esperé por él. Volvió en unos minutos, firmó algo en la recepción y se acercó a mi.

-¿Vamos? - me preguntó, al tiempo que tomaba de mi hombro el bolso de Edward y lo ajustaba en sobre su propria espalda.

Yo no tuve más fuerzas que para asentirle. Así salimos los dos del hospital, en dirección del aparcamiento, hasta que llegamos a un mercedes negro, que parecía apenas salido de la agencia. Inevitablemente, sentí como mi mandíbula caía.

- Sabia que la profesión de médico era fructífera, pero recuerdo que la última vez me dijiste que no hace mucho que empezaste a trabajar en tu especialización. ¿Ya ganas tanto así para comprarte éste coche? - bromeé en tono sarcástico.

Él sonrió a mis palabras y se acercó a mi lado para abrirme la puerta del copiloto. Pero no me dijo nada mientras yo entraba. Cerró la puerta y fue hacia el lugar del piloto, colocó el bolso de Edward en el asiento trasero y subió en su lugar.

-La verdad es que el coche fue el regalo de graduación de mis padres – me contó –. Mi familia es económicamente privilegiada – admitió con un ligero sonrojo que le hacia ver casi avergonzado.

-Ya veo – fue lo único que dije. Y sin saberlo me deleité con el aroma que emanaba la tapicería del coche, solo que en ese momento no me di cuenta que me gustaba tanto porque se trataba del perfume de Carlisle.

Él arrancó el coche y me preguntó la dirección de mi casa. Por unos minutos no dijimos nada y el silencio reinó entre nosotros. Como había predicho antes, había bastante trafico y pronto nos detuvimos en un semáforo en rojo. Edward abrió un poco sus ojitos y empezó a gemir, haciéndome saber que estaba incómodo. Lo cambié de posición, recostándolo sobre mis piernas y sosteniendo su cabecita con las manos, mientras trataba de cantarla la canción de cuna que antaño usó mi madre conmigo.

-Tienes una voz preciosa – comentó Carlisle de repente.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, era la primera vez que alguien me decía eso y sabia que estaba mintiendo. Yo no cantaba, nunca lo había hecho. Ni siquiera cuando estaba en la ducha. Pero últimamente lo hacia porque había descubierto que era una de las pocas cosas que lograban tranquilizar a Edward cuando estaba fastidioso.

-No es cierto – dije con un tono, que incluso a mis oídos sonó a la defensiva.

-Sí que lo es, rara vez miento Esme.

-"Rara vez" no significa que éste no sea uno de esos casos.

- Lo digo muy en serio, tienes voz de ángel.

Aquí sí que no pude evitar reírme.

-Doctor Cullen, yo creo que debería controlar su aparato auditivo.

-Tienes que aprender a aceptar los cumplidos Esme – me dijo en tono serio –, limítate solo a agradecer y estar orgullosa de ti misma.

-Es extraño aceptar un cumplido que nunca nadie te ha hecho – admití.

-Eso será porque no te han escuchado cantar – contraatacó.

Y yo no supe qué decirle a eso. Así que solo opté por quedarme observando a Edward. Pero mientras veía a mi bebé, me acordé de algo que había descubierto antes, pero aun no había aclarado del todo.

-¿Fuiste tú quién puso tu nombre como pediatra de Edward?

Me mostró una expresión como la de un niño que fue descubierto mientras robaba galletas y sonrió apenado.

-Er … si, fui yo – admitió.

-¿Por qué? - no estaba siendo acusadora, solamente tenia curiosidad, pero no pude evitar que mi tono sonase duro.

-Yo traje al mundo a ese niño – apuntó a lo obvio – soy pediatra, y la verdad es que me pareció lógico que fuese yo, ¿No te parece?.

-¿Estás seguro que esa es la única motivación? - pregunté desconfiada y , sin saberlo aun, esperanzada.

-No, claro que no es la única – me sonrió, y por un momento llegué a pensar que estaba flirteando conmigo – Quería volver a veros, pero no sabia cuándo podría ser. Así que estaba solo esperando la visita médica mensual de Edward.

-Tuviste suerte entonces que no supiera qué hacer con sus cólicos y lo haya llevado a urgencias – contesté seca.

-Si, mucha suerte.

Llegamos y aparcó el coche delante del edificio. Carlisle se quitó el cinturón y se giró para buscar el bolso de Edward, para luego pasármelo. Yo lo tomé, y acomodé mi hijo antes de abrir la puerta para bajarme del coche.

-Muchas gracias por traernos – le dije, antes de bajarme. Sintiéndome una vez en estado de alerta.

-De nada – me contestó con esa sonrisa que soñé en aquella ocasión – Nos vemos pronto.

-¿Cómo? - no pude evitar preguntar.

-Ya sabes, cuando lleves a Edward a su primera consulta conmigo.

-S-si, claro.

Después bajé del coche, sin lanzar ninguna mirada atrás y entré en el edificio. Me asustaba la verdad, por lo menos conmigo misma tenía que admitirlo. Me daba miedo esa conexión que sentía con él cada vez que lo veía, vamos esto era ridículo, al fin y al cabo había visto a éste hombre solo dos veces en mi vida. Aunque había que reconocer que en la situación en la que nos habíamos conocido, era inevitable que compartiéramos un lazo.

Quizás antes hubiese encontrado todo esto romántico, pero yo ya no era esa persona. Will me había dado a Edward, que sin duda era lo más hermoso que yo tenia en la vida, pero también me había marcado para siempre. Porque la verdad era que no estaba segura si iba a ser capaz de amar una vez más. Además no podía olvidarme de mi hijo, ahora él era mi prioridad número uno y cualquier decisión que tomase tendría que ser pensando solo en el bien de él. Sí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer, dedicar mi vida a mi hijo.

Unos días después publicaron mi libro y, no sé si es por la enorme campaña publicitaria que recibió o porque en la editorial tuvieron razón en confiar en mi talento, fue un verdadero éxito. A los niños les encantaba y en algunas librerías se había incluso agotado. Ya estaba trabajando en el segundo libro y me habían propuesto la posibilidad de comprar los derechos para hacer la película.

En todo esto no me podía quejar, económicamente me estaba estableciendo y empezaba a sospesar la idea de encontrar un apartamento para Edward y para mi. Sé a que a mamá y a papá no les molestaba que estuviésemos con ellos y adoraban a "Eddie", pero no podíamos quedarnos con ellos para siempre, así que ¿por que no hacerlo ahora?, ya que podía.

La noche antes de llevar a Edward a su visita pediátrica no pude dormir, odiaba admitirlo, pero los nervios a causa de la posibilidad de volver a ver a Carlisle me tenían así. Pero me hice de tripa corazón y lo llevé al hospital, una vez más recordándome que todo era por su bien.

-Enseguida le atiende en doctor Gerandy – me dijo la enfermera en recepción.

-¿El doctor Gerandy? - pregunté confundida - ¿No era el doctor Cullen su pediatra?

-Si, así es. Pero hoy el doctor Cullen tiene el día libre, me parece que tenia un cumpleaños o algo así. Si desea le puedo cambiar la cita para otro día.

-No, no se preocupe. No me molesta que me atienda el doctor Gerandy.

No sé exactamente lo que sentí al saber que no lo iba a ver, pero no podía negar que se parecía un poco a la decepción. Traté de convencerme que era lo mejor, claro que si. Pero ¿Por qué me parecía tener un vacío en el corazón cuando salí del hospital?.

_Continuará …_

**Feliz año a todos!, siento si estoy tardando tanto. Pero estoy con los ánimos por los suelos. Han pasado ciertas cosas en mi vida desde la última vez que publiqué, que si bien no son de vida o muerte (menos mal), me han dejado sin ganas de hacer nada, solo de quedarme acostada en la cama viendo el techo. Pero como dicen, hay que ser fuertes ¿Cierto? ;)**

**Para las personas que leen mi otra fic "El Cuidador de tumbas", esa es la causa de mi demora, pero no se preocupen que no la abandonaré ;)...**

**Bueno, en fin. No se olviden de dejar un comentario, a ver qué les ha parecido éste capitulo y ¿ustedes qué creen que ocurrirá ahora?... Háganlo por mi humor :P**

**Besos, Ros. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la Meyer, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historia. **

- Éste no está mal – me dije a mi misma, evidenciando con un rotulador rojo el anuncio que me interesó.

A solo dos manzanas de la casa de mis padres, en una buena zona, cocina, sala comedor, un baño, terraza y dos habitaciones, tanto ¿Para qué quería más?. Solo buscaba tener el espacio suficiente para mi y para mi hijo. Y lo mejor de todo era que me lo podía permitir, con las ganancias que estaba teniendo de las ventas de mi libro.

La verdad era que aun no había hablado con mis padres del hecho de que estaba buscando un piso para mi y para Edward, prefería haber encontrado antes de apartamento y después tener con ellos esa conversación. Aun no sabia cómo lo iban a tomar.

Por eso aquí estaba, un miércoles por la mañana, sentada en uno de los bancos de Central Park, con un rotulador en la mano y un periódico con anuncios de clasificados en la otra. Y Edward recostado a mi lado, cómodo en su cochecito, disfrutando de los suaves rayos del sol de ésta hora. En su última visita al pediatra, el doctor Gerandy me había dicho que visto que en una semana supliría tres meses, no le haría mal tomar un poco de vitamina D, lo único que tenia que procurar era que fuese el sol de antes de las diez de la mañana.

Suspiré sin ser consciente de ello.

El doctor Gerandy, había sido el doctor Gerandy en atendernos también ésta segunda vez. Se veía que era un buen doctor y que tenia mucha experiencia con su trabajo. Pero no era quién yo esperaba ver, y al parecer tampoco Edward porque no había parado de llorar en las dos consultas cada vez que el doctor lo cogía. Aparentemente el doctor de mi hijo estaba de vacaciones esa semana y por eso una vez más lo estaba sustituyendo el viejo doctor.

Porque la verdad era que me tenia hasta prohibido pensar en su nombre o revocar su imagen en mi mente. Cada vez que mis pensamientos me llevaban hacia él,me limitaba a pensar en "el pediatra de Edward". Era lo mejor que podía hacer, por el bien de mi paz mental.

Edward empezó a agitarse en el cochecito y sollozó, haciéndome saber que tenia hambre. Dejé de lado el periódico en el banco y me levanté, fui hacia él y lo cogí. Se calmó un poco en cuanto estuvo en mis brazos, pero continuó gimiendo. Saqué de su bolso el biberón que preparé antes de salir de casa, el cual se mantenía caliente dentro de un termo.

-Ya mi comilón, ya mami te va a dar tu lechita – le susurré, mientras le llevaba el chupete del biberón a su boquita. Me volví a sentar. Edward empezó a comer y tardó diez minutos en terminarse toda la leche. Le quité el biberón y le hice eructar, me levanté y sin querer hice caer el periódico al suelo. Lo dejé un momento allí y recosté a Edward en su cochecito, levanté el respaldo hasta que estuvo el posición sentada -. Ya estás mi amor, seguro que ahora te sientes mucho mejor – le hice una suave cosquilla en el estómago y me deleité con su risa.

Me volví a girar y me agaché para recoger el periódico, cuando una mano bronceada se me adelantó y lo cogió por mi, entregándomelo.

-Muchas gra – levanté el rostro para mirarle a los ojos al hombre que tenia en frente mientras le agradecía, solo que la palabra se me atoró en la garganta.

Estaba teniendo una visión, en frente mio parecía estar agachado un ángel. Con el sol que le daba a la cara, lo veía aun más guapo que las dos últimas veces que nos habíamos encontrado. Él se levantó lentamente y yo lo seguí, casi en trance.

Carlisle. Pensé, o quizás lo dije. A éste punto ya no estaba muy segura.

-Qué sorpresa tan agradable encontrarte aquí – dijo con una sonrisa -, a los dos – se giró a observar a Edward, alargó la mano y acarició suavemente los cabellos dorados/cobrizos de mi bebé - ¿Cómo has estado Campeón? - saludó. Edward lo miró un momento y soltó una risita, que Carlisle correspondió enseguida – Estás muy guapo, cada vez que te veo te pareces más a tu mami.

Inevitablemente sentí mi corazón a mil por hora y mi rostro hirviendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté sin poderme controlar.

Él se giró otra vez hacia mi y su sonrisa aumentó. Dios qué sonrisa, qué ojos y hoy se veían aun más azules de lo que los recordaba. Y ya sabia por qué, llevaba una polo azul rey que resaltaba sus orbes, y de paso daba una vista más que suficiente de los bien torneados músculos de sus brazos. Al parecer no era la única que lo había notado, porque varias mujeres que por allí pasaban, se deleitaban cuando sus ojos se posaban en él y me veían con el ceño fruncido. ¿Estarían pensando lo que yo creía?, porque si era así, bastante que se equivocaban.

-¿Y bien? - pregunté una vez más, cuando me di cuenta que llevábamos algunos minutos viéndonos a los ojos, y aun no me había contestado.

-Obviamente no eres la única a la que le gusta éste lugar. Tenia un amigo que decía que si te sentabas en Central Park durante un par de horas, podías ver a toda Nueva York pasando por en frente de tus ojos.

-Lo siento, no quería parecer cotilla – susurré, sintiéndome avergonzada, agaché la mirada.

Él me sorprendió, colocando dos dedos debajo de mi mentol y los usó para levantar mi rostro. Nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

-Nunca escondas tus ojos Esme, son demasiado hermosos como para privar al mundo de ellos.

Sentí un calorcillo agradable inundar todo mi cuerpo por sus palabras, por un momento fue como si tuviese otra vez quince años. Me reprendí de inmediato, ¿Qué me pasaba?. Yo ya no era más esa persona, ahora era un mamá y ciertamente ya no me podía comportar como una adolescente.

-Es-esto yo … - balbuceé sin saber qué decir.

Él se debió de dar cuenta de mi nerviosismo porque cambió el tema.

-Lo cierto es que acabo de terminar mi turno de guardia en el hospital y visto que hay tan buen tiempo, tanto valía volver a casa a pie. Y cuando te vi de lejos, pensé que me podrías acompañar a desayunar.

¿Ah? Solo en ese momento me di cuenta que llevaba en una mano un cartón con dos vasos, que parecían estar llenos de humeante café.

-¿Me viste desde lejos? - pregunté incrédula. ¿Desde hace cuanto me había visto?

-Es difícil no fijarse en tu belleza – habló con tono seductor, y supe que a más de una la tenía rendida a sus pies.

-Carlisle – le interrumpí con una especie de advertencia.

-Ya te lo dije, rara vez miento. Y no me gusta callarme cuando puedo admirar las cosas hermosas.

-Ta diría que muchas gracias por el cumplido, pero siempre tengo la impresión de que lo único que soy capaz de decirte es algo de agradecimiento – medio bromeé, intentando aligerar mis nervios. Si me dejaba llevar, podía hasta llegar a decirle que si su definición de mi era "hermosa", su belleza no tenía palabras.

- A mi me encanta escuchar cualquier cosa que salga de tus labios.

Muchas gracias Carlisle. Pensé con sarcasmo, yo que intento hacer el ambiente más fácil, y él que dice algo que me pone todavía más nerviosa.

-¿Uno de esos café es para mi? - apunté a los dos vasos en su mano, éste era mi último tentativo de cambiar el argumento. Si volvía a decir algo, no sabría qué más intentar.

-Si, efectivamente – tomó uno y me lo entregó – Estoy seguro de que será de tu agrado, es tu preferido después de todo.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? - pregunté entre incrédula y alarmada.

-Una simple corazonada, tú solo prueba – me animó.

Tomé un sorbo y me sorprendí, estaba delicioso. Junto como a mi me gustaba.

-Descafeinado porque estás lactando, con poca leche, azúcar y un toque de vainilla y canela – enumeró lo que mi café ideal debería llevar. Lo dijo con un aire de bastante autosuficiencia, muy seguro de que no se había equivocado.

Estuve tentada de decirle que no era correcto, solo para fastidiarle, pero no sé por qué no pude.

-No en serio, ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Él se encogió de hombros como si nada.

-Es muy simple, se trata también de mi preferido.

Me dejó de piedra.

-No puede ser cierto – contesté escéptica.

-Pues va a ser que si, mira prueba el mio si quieres – me ofreció el otro café.

-No, me fío de ti – rechacé.

Escuché a Edward que se reía de algo, no estaba muy segura de qué. Solo cuando me giré a verle fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba sentada, aparentemente en algún momento de la conversación nos habíamos sentado en el banco.

-¿Qué pasa corazón? - pregunté acariciando sus cabellos y tomando otro sorbo de café.

Él continuó riendo y yo seguí la dirección de su mirada y vi que se trataba de unos pajaritos que estaban en el árbol más cercano, y a mi hijo parecía gustarle el ruido que hacían.

-¿Te gustan los sonidos Campeón? - preguntó Carlisle en tono afable y sin ningún aviso previo, se acercó y lo sacó del cochecito para sentarlo en su regazo, con la espalda apoyada sobre la curva de su brazo – Entonces estoy seguro de que esto te encantará.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una pequeña sonaja azul y se la entregó a Edward, él poco a poco la cogió y cuando se dio cuenta del sonido que hacia, la agitó más fuerte con otra risa.

-No deberías haberte molestado – le dije, sintiendo mi corazón ensancharse con la escena que acababa de presenciar.

-No ha sido ninguna molestia, de verdad. La había comprado para cuando lo viera en su consulta, pero no nos hemos visto desde que lo llevaste a urgencias – Si, no me lo recuerdes – Y desde entonces la tengo siempre en mi consultorio, esperando a por él. Pero por casualidades de la vida, hoy decidí llevarla conmigo, sospechaba que me iba a encontrar con ustedes.

-¿Tienes un sexto sentido por casualidad? - bromeé.

-Tal parece que cuando se trata de ustedes dos, si.

No sabia si lo decía en serio o no, pero con él nunca podía estar segura. Y por una vez yo no filtré ninguna de las cosas que pensaba y deseaba decirle.

-Podías haber usado ese talento para saber que en las últimas dos consultas de mi hijo no ibas a estar – murmuré mordaz.

-Lo sé, lo siento – dijo con remordimiento – No podía faltar a esa fiesta de cumpleaños, me hubiesen matado – rió un poco, medio perdido en un recuerdo, antes de continuar – Y las vacaciones las había pedido desde hace meses, no tenia manera de cambiarlas. ¿Me creerías si te digo que cuando vi que la consulta de Edward estaba marcada ese día, estuve tentado hasta de llamarte para pedirte que cambiaras la fecha?

-Si, te creo – contesté sin pensarlo. Y me sorprendí, no sé por qué no era capaz de desconfiar de éste hombre.

-Pero al final no lo hice porque no quería parecer maleducado.

-No lo hubiese pensado – susurré.

-Gracias. Pero te prometo que la próxima vez estaré allí, no habrá nada que me lo impida. Espero solo que el doctor Gerandy haya sido de tu agrado, te ha dicho que estás sano, ¿Verdad que si Campeón? - le preguntó a Edward, haciéndole cosquillas.

-Trabaja muy bien, pero tal parece que a Edward no le gusta tanto como su verdadero doctor – comenté, observando lo a gusto que parecía encontrase mi hijo en los brazos de Carlisle en éste momento.

Él rió por mis palabras y continuó bebiendo de su café.

-Por cierto, ya leí tu libro – me quedé expectante a esperar su opinión – Es fantástico, ya he comprado un par de copias para tenerlas en la sala de esperas de mi consultorio, y créeme que se lo recomiendo a todos mi pacientes.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué, después de todo soy tu fan número uno.

-Número dos – le corregí, ante la mirada confusa de él, aclaré – Tienes entre tus brazos a mi fan número uno, él es quien ha escuchado todas las historias que tengo en mente en ante prima, sin contar que es mi mayor inspiración.

-De acuerdo, acepto ceder el puesto. Pero sigo diciendo que eres la mejor, el otro día leí una crítica en el New York Times, si no me equivoco decía algo como "Antes las madres les leían a sus hijos _El Principito_, ahora en la nueva generación será _Las aventuras de Edmund : el niño vampiro_".

-Carlisle para, estás haciendo que me sonroje – pedí, ya bastante que me había azorado leer el artículo.

-¿Por qué?, solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Tu mami es la mejor, ¿Cierto Edward? - le dijo a mi hijo, haciéndole otra vez cosquillas.

Edward mientras reía agitaba los brazos con movimientos rígidos, haciendo ruido con la sonaja.

-Oh pero mira qué cosita tan bonita – admiró una señora que parecía estar en los treinta, viendo a Edward -¿Cómo te llamas chiquitín?

Estaba por contestarle cuando Carlisle se me adelantó.

-Edward.

-Gran nombre. Tú vas a ser un rompe corazones algún día. Tienes los ojos de mamá, pero definitivamente la sonrisa de papi – miró su reloj de pulsera – Bueno, tengo que irme. Hasta luego.

No dijo nada más y se alejó de nosotros, a mi me dejó sin palabras. ¿Había dado a entender que pensaba que Edward era hijo de ambos?. Carlisle por el contrario parecía muy satisfecho con lo que había apenas ocurrido.

-"Definitivamente la sonrisa de papi" - repetí en un murmullo con ironía, mientras tomaba a Edward de los brazos de Carlisle y me preparaba para levantarme.

Tenia la imperiosa necesidad de alejarme de él. Ahora.

-La gente siempre ve lo que quiere ver – dijo con diversión.

-Si bueno, y-ya va siendo ho-hora de que Edward y yo volvamos a casa – balbuceé con incomodidad. Me levanté del banco y recosté nuevamente a Edward en el cochecito, tomé el periódico y lo guardé en mi bolso. Me apuré el café que quedaba y tiré el vaso en el contenedor cercano – Muchas gracias por el café – me coloqué el bolso en el hombro y me dispuse a marcharme.

-¿Te vas tan pronto? - preguntó Carlisle a mi espalda.

-Tu sustituto me explicó que el sol para Edward es bueno solo hasta las diez – expliqué con sarcasmo.

Empecé a empujar el cochecito y alejarme de él.

-Y tiene razón. Pero aun son las nueva y media – me alcanzó en dos pasos hasta caminar a mi lado.

-Mejor prevenir que lamentar. Además tengo cosas que hacer y gente a la que llamar – tenia que continuar con el libro, había quedado con mi editor que le entregaría el borrador en unos días. Además quería llamar a la gente del anuncio para ver el apartamento que me había interesado.

-No voy a lograr retenerte, ¿Verdad que no?

-No – dije, fingiendo una seguridad que no sentía, la verdad es que necesitaría muy poco para convencerme a que me quedara. Y tenía que ser fuerte, ahora que aun podía.

-De acuerdo, sé reconocer la derrota y soy muy buen perdedor. Te veré cuando lleves a Edward a su consulta.

Me paré en seco y me giré a verle.

-Eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez – no pude evitar puntualizar.

-Ésta vez estaré allí, lo prometo – estaba otra vez ese brillo en sus ojos que nunca lograba descifrar.

-Ya veremos.

Sonrió por mis palabras, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Nos vemos en unos días Esme – Y con eso se alejó de mi.

Esa tarde llamé para ver el apartamento, a los dos días quedé con los dueños y una semana después firmé el contrato con el banco para comprarlo. No fue una conversación fácil con mis padres, pero al final ellos terminaron aceptando mis motivaciones. Era inevitable que un día me fuera de casa, solo que la llegada de Edward lo había adelantado. De hecho si no hubiese quedado embarazada, ahora estaría en otra ciudad, en la universidad. Se contentaron con saber que íbamos a vivir cerca, Edward y yo podríamos venir a comer todos los domingos, y también les gustó el apartamento que había escogido.

Trataba de no pensar el Carlisle y de concentrarme solo en cómo estaba organizando mi vida, pero en ocasiones me resultaba tan difícil. Una mañana estaba guardando en las cajas mis ropas de invierno, solo eso faltaba, nos habíamos mudado un par de días atrás y yo estaba buscando las cosas que aun estaban en la casa de mis padres; aprovechando que mamá tenia el día libre y me podría cuidar a Edward mientras yo empaquetaba. Esperaba terminar antes de la tarde, a las cuatro Edward tenía cita con Carlisle y no iba a tener tiempo luego.

Suspiré.

Estaba pensando otra vez en él, aunque claro, considerando que en unas horas le vería, creo que ya sería imposible.

-Ya voy yo – escuché que decía mamá desde la cocina cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono.

No le di importancia y continué con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Esme, cariño – me giré y vi a mamá en el umbral de la puerta, con Edward en un brazo y el coreless en la otra mano, presionado contra su pecho para que la persona que estaba de la otra parte de la línea no escuchase lo que me decía – es para ti.

-¿Para mi? - ¿Quién podría ser? Renée no creo, a ésta hora estaría ocupada. Y los de la editorial por lo general me llamaban al móvil - ¿Quién?

-Me dijo que era el doctor Cullen – me contestó con picardía.

Estoy segura que de haber tenido algo en la boca en estos momentos, me hubiese atragantado. ¿Carlisle me estaba llamando? ¿Por qué?.

-¿Qué? - medio chillé.

Mamá me asintió con una sonrisa.

-Eso es lo que ha dicho. Y déjame decirte que tiene una voz por teléfono tan guapa como él – elevó una ceja - ¿Quieres que le diga que no estás?

-No, claro que no – dije y le arranqué el coreless de la mano - ¿Carlisle?

-Hola – saludó y podía escuchar claramente la sonrisa en su voz – Ya temía que tu madre me fuera a decir que estabas en la ducha.

Me giré a verla un momento y ella me observaba con una curiosidad no disimulada, mientras fingía que le ajustaba el chupete a Edward. Me volteé otra vez, dándole la espalda, buscando un poco de intimidad.

-Es que estaba ocupada – ofrecí una explicación innecesaria – Pero, ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?, ¿Es que todos los doctores llaman personalmente a sus pacientes unas horas antes de su visita?

-Precisamente por eso es que estoy llamando.

-¿Ah?, ¿No me dirás que vas a avisarme que hoy no vas a estar en tu consultorio? - intenté decirlo con sarcasmo, pero sé que no conseguí esconder la tristeza y desilusión que ésta idea me provocaba.

-No, para nada. Estaré aquí puntual, esperando solo a por ustedes.

Sentí como mi mandíbula caía por sus palabras y tuve que cerrarla pronto, antes de que mamá lo notara.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que no seáis vosotros quienes no vengáis.

Ésta sí que era buena.

-Si no me equivoco, en las últimas dos consultas de mi hijo has sido tú quien no se encontraba, no yo – puntualicé, sintiéndome un poco más lúcida mentalmente.

-_Mea Colpa. _Pero precisamente por eso quiero prevenir que algo así vuelva a suceder.

-Tranquilo que allí estaré, sería un poco difícil que un bebé de tres meses vaya a consulta con su pediatra, él solo ¿No te parece?

-Buena respuesta – admiró.

-Gracias.

-Entonces nos vemos más tarde. Hasta luego Esme, me reclaman en urgencias.

No me dio a tiempo de contestar que ya había colgado. Yo no dije nada, dejé el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y me giré a coger a Edward que había empezado a llorar, esquivando en todo momento la mirada inquisidora de mamá. Recosté a Edward sobre mi cama y le empecé a cambiar el pañal, obviamente ese era el motivo por el cual lloraba.

-¿Hay algo que no me estás contando? - preguntó mamá parándose a mi lado.

-¿Cómo qué? - contesté con otra pregunta, intentando hacerme la inocente.

-Vamos Esme, conmigo no tienes que disimular. Estás toda roja y nerviosa – opté por no contestarle nada e ignorarla – El doctor Cullen no está nada mal – apuntó a lo evidente – Es todo un espécimen.

Me giré a mirarla con incredulidad, no me podía creer que mi madre estuviese diciendo esas cosas.

- Sabes que amo a tu padre, y siempre pensaré que no hay hombre más guapo que él. Pero no estoy ciega, querida.

-¿Y eso qué más da? No es como si yo pudiese llegar a tener algo con él – dije por primera vez en voz alta lo que venía pensando todo éste tiempo.

-¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó extrañada.

-Mamá es imposible, él es un doctor y además varios años mayor que yo.

-Eso no te detuvo la última vez – no lo decía con reproche, solo constataba un hecho.

-Si, y mira cómo acabó. Lo que me lleva al otro motivo, soy madre. Mi hijo tiene que ser lo único importante para mi, cosas como el amor y el sentimentalismo no tienen lugar en mi vida – terminé de vestir a Edward y lo cargué en brazos.

-Oh cariño – mamá se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la frente – sé que ese hombre te hizo mucho daño y aun tienes las heridas recientes. Pero tener a Eddie en tu vida no deberíaimpedirte que estés abierta al amor.

-¿Dónde podría conseguir un hombre que me aceptara con un hijo? Edward viene incluido en el paquete y yo no podría estar con alguien que no le quiera a él también.

-Pues mira, yo creo que ese hombre ya lo has encontrado – contestó enigmática. Me dio otro beso y después uno a Edward, y salió de la habitación. Dejándome con mis pensamientos y las palabras que había dicho en la mente.

0o0

-_Ahem_ – volví a carraspear por tercera vez la garganta para llamar la atención de la secretaria que estaba sentada enfrente mío. No debía ser mucho mayor que yo, estaba leyendo una revista de cotilleo, mientras mascaba chicle con la boca abierta – Disculpa – dije con el mejor tono autoritario que podía adoptar.

La secretaria levantó su cabeza rubia de bote y me observó con sus ojos azules, qué miedo daban, eran tan claros que casi no tenían color. Elevó una ceja despectiva en mi dirección.

-¿Si? - preguntó con fastidio.

-Tengo una cita con el doctor Cullen – Según ella, ¿Qué podía estar haciendo en su consultorio si no?

-¿Usted? - preguntó con mofa.

-Obviamente no, pero mi hijo si – le señalé a mi bebé, que estaba sentado en su cochecito, muy concentrado mientras se chupaba el puñito.

-¿Nombre? - hizo una bomba con el chicle y la explotó.

Conté mentalmente hasta diez antes de contestarle y que de mis labios saliese otra cosa que no fuera el nombre de mi hijo.

-Edward Masen.

Apenas terminé de hablar, la puerta a mi lado se abrió y por ella salió Carlisle, vestido con su bata de medico. En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en mi, me sonrió.

-Esme, os estaba esperando – se giró un momento a su secretaria – Jane, te dije que me avisaras de inmediato en cuanto llegara éste paciente.

La actitud de ella, que ahora sabia que se llamaba Jane, cambió enseguida cuando Carlisle le habló. Mostró una sonrisa dulce e inocente, y pestañeó varias veces de forma coqueta.

-Acaban de llegar en éste momento doctor Cullen. No hace ni dos segundos – explicó con expresión de niña.

Si ya, había tardado cinco minutos en lograr llamar su atención.

-Está bien, no importa – Carlisle le hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto y se acercó a nosotros. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando aspiré su embriagador aroma. Se agachó y sacó a Edward del cochecito – Hola Campeón, ¿Y cómo está hoy mi paciente preferido? - Edward seguro que lo reconoció, porque empezó a reír.

Carlisle me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera dentro de su consulta y entramos en ésta, sin lanzarle una segunda mirada a la secretaria.

-Menuda joyita tienes allí afuera – comenté cuando la puerta se cerró.

Él suspiró con cansancio y asintió.

-Si, lo sé. Debería despedirla, pero es la hija del mejor amigo de mi padre y no quiero hacerle ese desplante.

-Ya veo – di por terminado el tema.

Carlisle centró toda su atención en Edward y le sonrió.

-Tengo algo para ti, Campeón.

Se acercó a su escritorio y abrió un cajón, del que sacó un pájaro de peluche de varios colores, que era tan grande como el brazo de Edward.

-Mira lo que hace si le presionas la tripa – lo apretó y el juguete imitó el sonido de un pájaro, provocando que Edward riera.

-Carlisle, no tenías por qué hacerlo – parece que le estaba cogiendo gusto a eso de estarle comprando regalos a mi hijo.

-Oh lo sé, pero quería hacerlo – me lanzó una mirada suplicándome que no rechazara su detalle, a la que no fui capaz de ignorar.

-Muy bien – suspiré resignada ante la derrota – Entonces Edward y yo agradecemos el regalo.

Él sonrió y sin más se dispuso a revisar a Edward. Mi hijo, a diferencia que con el doctor Gerandy, se quedó completamente tranquilo permitió que Carlisle le hiciera lo que quisiera.

-Está perfectamente sano – anunció después de que terminara de vestirlo y me lo pasó.

Yo sonreí feliz y orgullosa.

Se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a anotar en su ordenador lo que supuse sería el peso de Edward y esas cosas.

-Carlisle, una cosa – le llamé cuando recordé algo.

Él centró toda su atención en mi.

-Edward y yo nos hemos mudado de casa de mis padres hace unos días, ¿Cómo hago para cambiar los datos en su tarjeta sanitaria?

-Dame la nueva dirección y ya lo hago yo desde aquí.

Se la di y él actualizó los datos en el ordenador.

-¿Entonces te está iendo todo bien? - preguntó y parecía de verdad interesado.

-Si, bastante bien. No me puedo quejar.

Me preguntó sobre cómo me iba con la promoción del libro y yo se lo estaba contando, cuando alguien nos interrumpió.

-Doctor Cullen, ha llegado su próximo paciente – dijo su secretaria a través del intercomunicador. Parecía muy satisfecha de habernos interrumpido.

Él me miró un momento a forma de disculpa y presionó el botón para contestarle.

-Solo un momento Jane.

-Bueno, yo ya debería irme.

Me levanté.

-¿Qué te parece si continuamos la conversación éste noche en una cena?

Me volví a sentar por su pregunta. Tenia una sonrisa en los labios, pero sus ojos hablaban de todo lo serio que estaba siendo.

-¿Qué? - fue lo único que logré pronunciar.

-Una cena Esme, solo eso te pido.

-No sé si … - empecé a protestar, no muy segura de si era capaz de decir algo que pudiese sonar plausible.

-¿No tienes con quién dejar a Edward?

-No, no es eso – seguro que Renée o mis padres estarían encantados de cuidarlo.

-¿Entonces qué te lo impide?

-Yo … - me quedé callada pensando, ¿Qué era lo que me impedía aceptar?. Ah si, el miedo que tenia de lo que podía llegar a sentir por éste hombre.

-Te la pasarás muy bien, y si en algún momento quieres volver a casa, te complaceré. Te lo prometo.

No contesté.

-Por favor – suplicó y en ese momento supe que estaba perdida.

-Está bien – accedí con el corazón que casi se salía de mi pecho.

Él me mostró su magnífica sonrisa.

-Te pasaré buscando a las ocho. No te vas a arrepentir.

Yo suplicaba solo que tuviese razón.

_Continuará …_

**Había dicho que la historia tendría tres capítulos, pero ha cobrado vida propia y la he alargado hasta cinco :P... Yo espero solo que guste.**

**No se olviden de dejar un mensaje y de hacerme saber lo que piensan ;)**

**Besos, Ros. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lamento mucho todo lo que tardé... pero la vida cuando te coge, difícilmente te da un tiempo libre :p Pero los que me conocen, saben que cuando yo tardo en actualizar, por lo general lo compenso con un capitulo muy, pero que MUY largo. Así que desfruten... Nos leemos abajo.**

**Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la Meyer, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historia. **

-¡No te atrevas a acercarme ese instrumento chino de tortura! - le exclamé a Renée alejando mi rostro de eso que ella tenia cerca, según ella era un rizador de pestañas pero a mi me parecía más algo que usaría para sacar los ojos de sus cuencas.

-Vamos Esme – contestó exasperada - ¿Es que no quieres estar sexy?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que quiero, pero no quiero andar por allí con un maquillaje demasiado cargado – pedí.

-Está bien, está bien – accedió – como tú quieras. Tienes suerte en tener la piel de porcelana y una belleza natural...

-No va a funcionar Renée, así que ni te molestes – la detuve, sabia cual era su truco, te alababa de esa manera para que termines cediendo y le dejes hacerte todo lo que ella quiera.

-Esme, piensa en tu cita. En como se le caerá la baba cuando te vea con ese vestido y un maquillaje a juego.

Elevé los ojos al cielo, le había pedido que me ayudara a escoger un vestido, no que me hiciera un cambio completo de look. Me giré hacia el espejo de mi peinadora y me apliqué un poco de brillo en los labios. Éste era más mi estilo, sencillo y clásico, nada que ver con el extravagante que mi mejor amiga parecía preferir.

-Carlisle me vio toda sudada, con el maquillaje derretido y dando a luz – me acomodé un par de ondas del cabello con los dedos – Cualquier cosa que me haga será una gran diferencia.

-Si, qué historia tan romántica – dijo con un suspiro soñador – Mira que conocerle de esa manera – terminé con mi maquillaje y me giré a verla.

Ella estaba sentada en la cama, donde se encontraban los niños. Le estaba haciendo cosquillas a Edward, que estaba recostado sobre los almohadones.

-Deberías estar orgulloso, chiquitín – le dijo con tono infantil – Haz hecho que tu mami conozca al hombre de su vida.

-¿Al hombre de mi vida? - pregunté excéntrica, pero al mismo tiempo todo mi ser se emocionó ante esa idea.

-Como si a ti no se te hubiese ya pasado por la cabeza – contestó con retórica – Si estás que no cabes de la emoción por la cita que tenéis ésta noche.

-Es solo una cena – repetí por lo que parecía la enésima vez, pero sabia que la verdad era que no solo intentaba convencerla a ella, también a mi misma. Ni yo creía en mis propias palabras.

-Tú sigue diciéndolo, verás que tarde o temprano sonaran ciertas – fue su simple respuesta.

Si, ya me había dado cuenta que no estaba teniendo éxito.

Llevaba desde que salí de su consulta pensando en esa cena, en que él me había invitado, lo emocionada que yo estaba y lo que todo aquello significaba. Como una tonta, intentaba restarle importancia, pero era evidente que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Suspiré y me levanté de la silla de mi peinadora, alisando el vestido que llevaba.

-Y bien, ¿Qué tal estoy? - pregunté.

Renée sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Estás increíble; te juro que si fuera lesbiana, tú serías mi tipo.

Puse los ojos en blanco, esto era muy típico de ella.

-Siempre encuentras la manera de hacer que la gente se sienta complacida y avergonzada a la vez por tus palabras – ella rió – ¿Sabias que hay mentes inocentes escuchando lo que dices?.

Ella se giró hacia los pequeños y tomó en brazos a su hija.

-¿Tú qué dices Bella, Verdad que Esme está guapísima? - le preguntó con voz infantil.

Ella me miró un momento antes de reír y exclamar.

-¡Iiiiiii! - había aprendido a hablar unas semanas atrás y ahora experimentaba con las palabras.

Sonreí y me acerqué a ellas.

-Muchas gracias preciosa – le dije acariciando su mejilla y le di un beso en la frente.

Escuché un gimoteo a mis espaldas, seguido de un suave llanto. Me di la media vuelta y me encontré con Edward que había tirado el chupete, y me veía con los ojitos lúcidos y el ceño fruncido. Fui hacia él, mi pequeño niño celoso.

-Ya mi chiquitín, ya. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, sabes que siempre será el número uno para mami.

Se calmó enseguida y me miró directamente a los ojos, eran idénticos a los míos, del mismo color verde esmeralda. Carlisle tenía razón en una cosa, mi hijo se parecía mucho a mi.

-Así me gusta Edward – le dijo Renée parándose a nuestro lado – Tienes que cuidar siempre de mami. Pero era solo Bella, no tienes por qué estar celoso de ella, a ti te gusta Bella ¿cierto?

Edward la miró un momento y rió, como asintiendo a su pregunta.

-_Aww_ – exclamó – Mira Bella, Edward ha dicho que si ¿No es fantástico?

-Ear … Ear – dijo Bella desde los brazos de su madre, supongo que estaba intentando pronunciar el nombre de mi hijo.

-Por si no te lo había dicho ya, muchas gracias por cuidar de Edward ésta noche – le dije – Iba a perdérselo a mis padres, pero me acordé que ellos también tienen planes, quieren, aprovechar que mi madre no tiene que trabajar hasta tarde.

-Amiga ¿Cómo crees?. No tienes nada que agradecer, tenemos que repagar todas las veces que tú has cuidado de nuestra hija. Además seguro que Bella ésta encantada ante la idea de pasar la noche junto a su amigo ¿Verdad que si cariño? - le dijo a su hija haciéndole cosquillas.

-Aun así te lo agradezco.

-Entonces de nada. Pero no sé si más adelante voy a estar disponible para hacerlo – dijo egnimática.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque a partir de la próxima semana voy a empezar a tomar clases en las noches para el titulo de secretaría – anunció emocionada.

-¡Eso es fantástico! - le contesté muy feliz por ella.

Lo cierto era que Renée era una persona muy ambiciosa y tenía grandes planes para su futuro. Y a pesar del gran amor que siente por su hija, aun no había aceptado el giro que había dado su vida. Así que pensó que si no podía estudiar lo que ella quería, por lo menos no se iba a quedar con las manos cruzadas y podía tomar algunos cursos nocturnos, aunque Charlie no se había encontrado de acuerdo. Pero tal parece que le había convencido.

-Llegamos a aun acuerdo – me explicó – tomaría lecciones solo tres veces por semana, si él procuraba tener las noches libres esos días para estar con Bella.

-Me alegro mucho por ti.

-Gracias. Ésta podría ser una gran oportunidad, puedo empezar con éste curso, pero después hacer otros, quizás hasta termine estudiando administración, que era lo que yo quería.

-Seguro que si. Pero si alguna vez Charlie no se puede quedar con Bella, hazme saber y yo te la cuido.

-Muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero eso no va a ser un problema – ante mi ceja elevada se explicó – Hemos conseguido una niñera estupenda para Bella.

-¿Ah si? - pregunté.

-Se llama Alice y tiene quince años. Es tan simpática, tan divertida, me recuerda a mi hace unos años atrás.

-Mira ya eso me hace desconfiar – dije medio en broma, pero en un cierto sentido también hablaba en serio. Renée fue una adolescente bastante liberal.

-Pues también es muy responsable – la defendió.

-¿Tiene novio?

-Si. Creo que se llama Joshua, o James … no Jasper, se llama Jasper. Algunas veces ha venido a buscarla a casa cuando termina. Qué chico tan educado y si vieras lo guapo que es.

-Si, entonces ya me queda bastante claro que es como tú – le dije con una risa - ¿No los has sorprendido alguna vez juntos encima de tu sofá?

-Eso no está bien – me reprendió – Te recuerdo que yo también fui niñera.

-Si, y te recuerdo que tú hiciste la primera vez el amor con Charlie mientras estabas trabajando – apunté, cubriendo la orejita de Edward mientras hablaba.

Se puso roja como un tomate y no se atrevió a negarlo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, yo hacía muy bien mi trabajo, al igual que ella. Deberías llamarla para que cuide alguna vez de Edward, así te das cuenta que tengo razón.

-Ya veremos – accedí. Éste era el mayor compromiso al que podía llegar por el momento, tenia que pensarlo mucho antes de dejar a mi hijo con una extraña. Aunque quizás las referencias de Renée podían jugar un poco a su favor.

Sonó el timbre y di un pequeño brinco sin poderme controlar, mis manos empezaron a sudar, sentí algo oprimiendo mi estómago, mi rostro estaba en llamas y sentía el corazón que estaba a punto de salir del pecho. Los nervios iban a terminar conmigo.

Renée leyó enseguida mi expresión y me sonrió con ironía.

-Solo una cena, ¿cierto? - dijo con sorna – Tranquila que es Charlie que viene a por nosotras. Esa es su forma de tocar el timbre.

Todos los síntomas desaparecieron en ese momento y solté un suave suspiro. Le asentí y me dirigí hacia la puerta para abrirla. Como había predicho Renée, de la otra parte del umbral se encontraba Charlie.

-Hola – me saludó con una sonrisa educada debajo del bigote que llevaba semanas dejándose crecer.

-Buenas noches Charlie – contesté, me hice de aparte para que pudiera entrar en el apartamento y cerré la puerta detrás de él.

-He venido a buscar a mis dos damas y a éste caballero aquí presente – apuntó a mi bebé.

Renée se acercó y le depositó un suave beso en los labios y después sentó a Bella en su cochecito, que estaba aparcado en la entrada de la sala.

-Enseguida vuelvo - murmuré y me dirigí a la habitación de Edward, con mucho cuidado lo recosté en su cochecito, cogí su bolso, verificando que no se me hubiese olvidado guardar nada, y volví a la sala.

Charlie abrió los ojos como platos y parecía que le hubiese caído la mandíbula cuando me vio llegar.

-Vaya Esme, estás … vaya – fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Verdad que si? - dijo Renée a su lado con una sonrisa, no tenia que preocuparse por la reacción de Charlie, todos saben cuanto ama a su mujer y a su hija – Esme está para hacer conquistas ésta noche.

-De eso estoy seguro – fue la respuesta de su esposo.

-Gracias – dije sintiéndome azorada, quizás y si me había arreglado demasiado para ésta noche.

-Bueno, ya nosotros deberíamos irnos – dijo Renée, y le pasó el cochecito de su hija a Charlie para que él o empujara.

Asentí y me agaché para depositar un suave beso e la frente de mi bebé y algo se partió dentro de mi en ese momento. Ésta era la primera vez que íbamos a estar tanto tiempo separados el uno de la otra, una noche entera. Una cosa eran un par de horas mientras yo iba a la editorial y él se quedaba con mis padres, pero esto era completamente distinto.

-Lo tienes todo ¿Cierto? - le pregunté a Renée ansiosa - ¿Ya te he dicho sus horarios de comida? - asintió – Recuerda que le gusta que le canten una nana suave antes de dormir, o hazle escuchar música clásica; cuando le cambies el pañal no le pongas talco, mejor un poco de crema, tiene la piel muy delicada; y si se pone fastidioso, puedes ponerle un … - pero Renée me interrumpió.

- … Par de gotas de miel en el chupete, ya lo sé – replicó con una sonrisa comprensiva – Esme, tranquila que sé todo lo que hay que saber. Edward va a estar bien con nosotros, te lo prometo. Sabes que cuidaré a tu pequeño de la misma manera que cuido a Bella.

-Si, lo sé – y lo sabía, pero es que era tan difícil separarse de él. Me agaché y le di otro beso a Edward – Portate muy bien ésta noche, mami te quiere mucho – le susurré.

-Da las buenas noches a mami, Edward – le dijo Renée, se dirigió a mi – No quiero que omitas detalle.

-Que la pases muy bien ésta noche, Esme – me saludó Charlie.

Y con eso él empujó el cochecito de su hija, y Renée el del mio y los dos salieron del apartamento, dejándome sola.

Estando ya lista y sin saber qué hacer, me puse a dar vueltas por el apartamento, hasta que me puse a doblar las ropas de Edward que había lavado ayer en la noche. Necesitaba hacer cualquier cosa que me mantuviera las manos ocupadas, y me ayudara a mandar a la parte posterior de mi cabeza todos los nervios que estaba sintiendo. No estaba teniendo mucho éxito, pero por lo menos lo podía intentar.

El timbre sonó y ésta vez no tenía dudas sobre quién había sido, y todo lo que sentí, cuando se trataba de Charlie, volvió pero multiplicado por diez. Suspiré hondo para calmarme, me sequé un poco el sudor de las manos en el vestido y controlé por última vez mi aspecto en el espejo de la entrada, antes de abrir.

Allí estaba él, tan guapo como siempre. No, no era cierto. En ésta ocasión lo estaba aun más, llevaba unos pantalones negros y un suéter azul oscuro, para protegerse del clima de inicios de octubre, tenia una chaqueta doblada en el brazo. Pero lo que más impactaba de él era la sonrisa, tan radiante y feliz que me había dejado sin palabras. Sus ojos brillaron un momento con lo que pareció excitación, pero de repente toda expresión de felicidad y expectación fue cancelada de su rostro y me miró con tristeza y desilusión.

-Oh – murmuró un momento, casi decepcionado.

Eso me hizo recuperar el habla.

-¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté alarmada.

Quizás tenia que haberle hecho caso a Renée y maquillarme un poco más, o a lo mejor era que había exagerado mucho para su gusto. A éste punto no podía saberlo.

-Te traje esto – dijo y de su espalda sacó una sola rosa roja, pero no una cualquiera, sin duda la más bonita de las que había visto nunca. Tanto que la comparé de ésta manera : si mi hijo fuera una flor, él sería esa rosa – Cuando la vi pensé que estaba hecha para ti, es tan elegante y preciosa, justo como tú - la acercó a mi rostro y la colocó al lado. Él ladeó un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha y me observó meditativo – Pero ahora que la pongo a tu lado, la verdad es que ha perdido todo lo especial que tenia, mi regalo se ha vuelto insignificante. Todas las cosas bellas parecen palidecer en tu presencia.

Yo sentí todo mi cuerpo en llamas por sus palabras. Él me tendió la flor, la cogí y acaricié con la yema de los dedos sus delicados pétalos.

-Eres un idiota – no pude evitar murmurar. Soltando un suspiro aliviando que no sabia que estaba reteniendo.

-¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó con cortesía, pero su sutil sonrisa delataba que me había escuchado a la perfección.

-Que muchas gracias – mentí, no tenia necesidad de humillarme aun más.

-De nada. Sabes que para mi es todo un placer – sonó sincero - ¿Vamos? Tenemos reservación para dentro de quince minutos.

Asentí y dejé la rosa en la mesa del comedor, tomé mi abrigo y mi bolso, y salí del apartamento. Carlisle tomó mi abrigo y me ayudó a colocármelo.

-¿A dónde vamos? - pregunté cuando nos empezamos a encaminar hacia el ascensor.

-Es una sorpresa – contestó egnimático, y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, cambió el tema de la conversación - ¿Con quién dejaste a Edward?

-Con mi amiga Renée y su marido Charlie.

-¿Y ellos son personas de confianza? - parecía de verdad preocupado por la seguridad de mi bebé y eso me conmovió. Entramos en el ascensor.

-Oh por supuesto que si, les confiaría mi vida. Bueno prácticamente lo estoy haciendo – reí y él se me unió. Caí en la cuenta de que en estos momento ellos tenían en sus manos a mi tesoro más valioso – Además ellos ya tienen una hija de un año, así que no son para nada unos novatos en el tema.

Él asintió satisfecho y no dijimos nada más. Salimos del edificio y fuimos hacia su mercedes negro, que estaba aparcado casi a la entrada. Como yo me esperaba, sostuvo mi puerta mientras yo entraba y después él fue a sentarse en el lugar del piloto. Estuvimos en silencio durante varios minutos, pero no era del tipo incómodo, todo lo contrario. La atmósfera era agradable y parecía haberse creado una burbuja ajena al mundo. Quizás estaba siendo demasiando imaginativa, pero tenia hasta la impresión de que nuestras respiraciones se habían sincronizado, e inhalábamos y exhalábamos en el mismo momento.

Hasta que la curiosidad fue más fuerte que yo, nunca había soportado encontrarme al oscuro de las cosas.

-¿Puedo saber ahora a dónde vamos? - pregunté con exasperación.

Él rió entre dientes un momento antes de contestarme.

-Ahora después de tantos años por fin entiendo esa frase – parecía muy satisfecho.

-¿Ah?

-Cuando era niño, mi abuela siempre me decía "No comas ansias", cuando iba con prisas. No entendía cómo se podían comer las ansias … Pero ahora lo comprendí …

-Me alegro mucho por ti – dije con sequedad – Pero te recuerdo que eso no contesta a mi pregunta.

-Y yo te recuerdo que ya te dije que era una sorpresa. No te impacientes, estamos a punto de llegar. Dos minutos como mucho.

Aparcó su coche cuando terminó de hablar, y lo apagó.

-Tú espérame aquí – me dijo antes de bajar del coche, lo rodeó para abrirme la puerta. Me tendió la mano y me ayudo a bajar – Ya hemos llegado a destinación mi bella dama – sonrió con tono seductor.

Correspondí a su sonrisa, y levanté los ojos para ver el lugar al que me había traído. Se me cayó la mandíbula. ¿Aquí?, ¿De todos los restaurantes que hay en Nueva York, teníamos que venir precisamente a éste?.

-¿Entramos? - preguntó Carlisle entrelazando su brazo con el mio.

Asentí y nos encaminamos a la entrada. La verdad era que conocía éste lugar tan bien como la casa de mis padres, que era en dónde había crecido. La Duquesa era uno de los restaurantes más reconocidos de Nueva York, la gente llegaba a hacer cola para comer allí; y mi madre trabajaba en ese restaurante desde hace doce años, desde que había sido inaugurado. Y muchas de las personas que trabajaban con mi madre, me conocían desde que llevaba coletas y Bart Simpson era mayor que yo. De allí mi pánico ¿Qué historia vergonzosa de mi infancia le podrían contar a Carlisle?.

Caminamos a la recepción y respiré hondo, asegurándome que no iba a pasar nada. Después de todo, dentro de poco cumpliría veinte años, tenia un hijo y una carrera de escritora bien encaminada, ya era una mujer. Vamos, ¿A quién pretendía engañar?. Si cuando el jefe de cocina me fue a visitar al hospital, cuando Edward nació, dijo _"Nuestra bebita ha tenido un bebé"._

Atendiendo las reservaciones estaba Carmen y yo lo agradecí. Era una de las mejores amigas de mi madre y para mi era como una tía.

-Bienvenidos a La Duquesa – dijo Carmen educada, pero aun viendo los libros de reservas. Se detuvo cuando alzó la vista - ¿En qué puedo … Esme! Hola cariño – sonrió.

-Hola Carmen – saludé.

-¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí? ¿Sabes que tu madre tiene el día libre, cierto?

-Si, claro. Y créeme que lo está aprovechando junto a mi padre – comenté con picardía y ella rió.

-Estoy segura que si. ¿Y Edward cómo está? Hace días que no le veo, seguro que debe de estar ya grande.

-Si, cada día que pasa crece más – sonreí orgullosa y feliz al pensar en mi niño – Mi mejor amiga Renée, lo está cuidando ésta noche.

Solo en ese momento ella pareció notar la presencia de mi acompañante, y cuando sus ojos se posaron en él, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-¿Y éste joven tan guapo quién es?

Él extendió su mano, y Carmen se la estrechó.

-Carlisle Cullen – se presentó.

-Ah ya veo, la mesa reservada para las ocho y cuarto, ya está lista. Lo que no sabía era que vendrías a cenar con nuestra pequeña Esme.

Sentí mi cara en llamas. Había sido lo suficientemente ingenua como para pensar que Carmen no diría éstas cosas. Carlisle me lanzó una mirada de soslayo con una sonrisa escondida y una nota inquisidora.

-Erm … ¿Carmen, dijiste que nuestra mesa estaba lista?

Ella sonrió complice.

-Si, así es. Félix – llamó al jefe de los mesoneros - ¿Podrías llevar al señor Cullen y a Esme – dijo de manera significativa mi nombre – a su mesa? La mejor de todas, obviamente.

Él asintió con fingido gesto serio.

-Por supuesto. Solo lo mejor para nuestra flor.

_Otro más._

Como había dicho, nos llevó a la mejor mesa, la que estaba apartada lo suficiente de las demás para darle privacidad, que tenia la iluminación perfecta y ofrecía una gran vista de la cuidad. Carlisle apartó mi silla y se sentó después de que yo lo hiciera. Félix nos entregó los menú y se alejó después de haberme guiñado un ojo.

Carlisle empezó a reír.

-Yo que quería asegurarme de que te trataran como la reina que eres, sin saber que tú ibas a tener más influencias que yo en éste restaurante.

-Si bueno. Mi madre es las segunda cocinera y trabaja aquí desde que abrieron el restaurante. Conozco a todos ellos desde hace años.

-Eso lo explica todo. Se ve que te tienen mucho cariño.

Asentí.

-Ellos son como parte de mi familia. Mis padres son los dos hijos únicos, al igual que yo. Y mis tíos son las personas que trabajan aquí.

-Eso es muy bonito. Aunque no me puedo imaginar lo que es ser hijo único.

-Así que tienes hermanos- deduje de sus palabras.

-Si, soy el menor. Tengo …- pero Félix nos interrumpió.

-¿Ya saben lo que van a beber? - nos preguntó.

Carlisle pidió una cerveza y yo no tuve más remedio que un zumo. Esto si que era cómico, tengo un hijo y mi propia casa, pero aun no tenía edad para beber alcohol. Está bien que de cualquier manera no lo ordenaría porque aun estoy lactando a mi bebé, pero es una cuestión de principio.

Cuando Félix se fue, Carlisle y yo nos quedamos en silencio, mientras yo inspeccionaba el menú, tratando de decidir lo que quería cenar.

-¿Sabes qué me gusta de verdad mucho de éste lugar? - preguntó Carlisle de repente, me quedé expectante a por su respuesta – El pastel de queso que hacen de postre.

Sonreí irónica.

-¿Y tú sabes quién hace ese pastel? - pregunté a mi vez con retórica.

-No me digas que tu madre.

-Así es. Ese pastel es una de sus especialidades – contesté orgullosa..

-Yo lo creo que si, cuando la vea se lo tengo que decir.

-Yo también lo sé hacer – comenté y él sonrió emocionado – Obviamente no me queda tan bueno como el suyo, pero es bastante aceptable.

-Sé que te equivocas – dijo con seriedad – Estoy seguro de que el tuyo es igual de delicioso.

-Gracias – contesté sonrojada – Algún día te haré uno y te encargarás de juzgar.

-Para mi será todo un honor – dijo con esa sonrisa que siempre significaba más de mil palabras.

Solo en ese momento me di cuenta de que estábamos inclinados lo dos sobre la mesa, tan cerca el uno de la otra, que podía sentir su aliento sobre la mejilla mientras hablaba. Si nos acercábamos un centímetro más, nos hubiésemos besado.

-¿Listos para ordenar? - Nos volvió a interrumpir Félix, rompiendo el momento entre nosotros y haciendo que nos separásemos enseguida.

¿Es que nos había estado espiando y lo había hecho apropósito?. Ambos hicimos nuestras ordenaciones y Félix de alejó satisfecho. Yo suspiré tranquila, por lo menos ahora tenían que pasar como mínimo veinte minutos hasta que volviera a interrumpirnos, cuando estuviera lista nuestra comida.

Una vez más perdimos el hilo de nuestra conversación ¿Qué era que me había dicho? O ¿Había sido yo la última en hablar?

-¿Ese plato que pediste es nuevo? - me preguntó.

-Si, aun está en periodo de prueba, pero yo creo que es buenísimo.

-Reconozco que me causa curiosidad, pero no puedo renunciar a los Ravioli con Setas.

-Tranquilo que ya te lo hago probar del mio.

Él sonrió.

-Gracias. Pero aceptaré siempre y cuando compartas conmigo, mi plato.

No pude evitar mi ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento, pero soy alérgica a todo tipo de hongos, y eso incluye las setas.

-¿En serio? - preguntó curioso.

-En serio.

-Vaya – comentó pensativo – No lo sabía.

-No tenías por qué. Yo no te lo había dicho.

-Cierto. ¿Sabes de qué me acabo de dar cuenta? -comentó pensativo.

-¿De cosa?

-De que pienso en ti constantemente, pero aun hay muchas cosas que desconozco de ti.

Me quedé en shock un momento ¿Qué era lo que había dicho por ultimo? No había escuchado nada más desde su afirmación de que pensaba en mi.

-¿Piensas en mi? - no pude evitar preguntar.

Él sonrió sincero y sin ninguna vergüenza alguna.

-Oh todo el tiempo – admitió – a todas las horas del día, incluso de la noche, porque sueño contigo siempre.

Él no estaba avergonzado, pero yo so. Agaché el rostro escondiendo la mirada, y de paso esperando ocultar el rubor de mis mejillas.

-Mentiroso – murmuré, pero sospeché que me escuchó. ¿Es que él de verdad se pensaba que yo me iba a creer esas frases hechas?. Will me decía las mismas, y bastante ingenua fui en creerlo la primera vez.

-Esme, mírame – pidió con suavidad, pero aun así autoridad, tanta que no pude resistirme y alcé la vista, noté la fiereza con la que me observaba - ¿En qué habíamos quedado? Pensaba que había dejado bastante claro que yo suelo decir la verdad. Jamás podría mentir con algo tan serio como lo que estoy sintiendo por ti. Tú y tu hijo ocupan mi mente en todo momento, ya tienen permanencia fija allí.

Yo no sabia qué contestarle ¿Cómo podía decirle la desconfianza que había dejado en mi la última experiencia que había tenido con un hombre?

-Entiendo que no te fíes de mi, de verdad que si – habló con comprensión, como si hubiese leído mi mente, ¿O era que quizás lo había dicho en voz alta y no me había dado cuenta de ello? - Lo puedo ver en tus ojos – explicó a la pregunta que se había formado en mi rostro – me doy cuenta como se ensombrecen cada vez que piensas en ese hombre. Es el padre de Edward ¿cierto?.

-Si, fue el primer hombre al que de verdad amé, y parece que me dejó incapaz de hacerlo otra vez.

-No digas eso, tú tienes un corazón tan grande y tanto amor para dar. Edward es muy afortunado en que seas su madre.

- Tal parece que mi hijo es el único hombre al que voy a poder amar sin miedo a salir lastimada.

-¿Por que no me complaces y dejas que te conozca mejor? - pidió – Cuéntame lo que pasó para que pueda entenderte.

Asentí.

-Lo conocí hace dos veranos atrás – empecé – Su nombre es Charles, pero a mi me había dicho que se llamaba William Green, una mentira naturalmente. Me cortejó y yo caí como una tonta. Era muy esquivo en todo lo que tenia que ver con su vida privada y el motivo era que en realidad estaba casado y tenia una hija.

-Lo siento mucho – susurró y posó su mano sobre la mía, encima de la mesa.

Me sentí tan bien en aquel momento, como en casa, tanto que me asustó. Pero no pude apartarla.

-Lo único que estaba buscando era acostarse conmigo, y una vez que lo consiguió no me llamó más, e ignoró todas mis llamadas.

-¿No volviste a verle? - preguntó.

-Si, unos meses después me lo encontré en Central Park. Así fue que supe su nombre, y conocí a su mujer y su hija. Él se inventó toda una historia sobre por qué me conocía, se sorprendió mucho al verme y parecía asustado cuando notó que estaba embarazada. Quizás se temía que le fuera a decir a su mujer _quién_ era el padre de mi hijo – culminé.

-Qué desgraciado – dijo con desprecio.

Llegaron nuestros platos y callamos un momento, mientras nos servían. Él apartó su mano para empezar a comer y no se percató de lo fría que se sintió la mía en ese momento.

-No lo odio por lo que me hizo – continué – La verdad es que por él solo siento indiferencia, y le agradezco el regalo tan grande que me dejó, mi hijo. Pero nunca voy a olvidar la herida que dejó en mi corazón. Todas las mentiras que me hicieron sentir especial, cuando el realidad para él era toda una farsa.

-Es eso te equivocas – habló con ternura – No todo fue una mentira para él.

¿Qué me estaba queriendo decir?

-Eso no puedes saberlo – le corté – Ni siquiera le conoces, ¿O si? - pregunté sospechosa.

-No, para nada. Y créeme que no tengo ni ganas – dijo con disgusto, que desapareció cuando volvió a hablar – Pero si te conozco a ti, o mejor dicho, lo estoy haciendo – remedió – Y sé el efecto que tienes en las personas, la huella imborrable que dejas en los corazones de todas las personas con las que entras en contacto. Tienes una personalidad, una vitalidad que hace imposible que la gente a tu alrededor no te termine adorando. Sé que ese tal Will, o Charles, o cómo se llame no es inmune a ti. Y él se lo pierde, no tú. Dices que no sientes nada por él. Pero yo siento lastima, no sabia la mujer estupenda que dejó escapar – sus ojos volvieron a brillar de esa manera que yo nunca lograba descifrar, pero que ya se me hacía tan familiar – Eso yo lo sé mejor que nadie.

Ahora ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Debía creele? Mi corazón me gritaba que si, pero el cerebro me exigía lo contrario. Me debatí un momento, antes de decidir confiar en el musculo del amor.

-Gracias – contesté con una débil sonrisa y todo mi cuerpo agitado por los nervios.

-Eres una gran mujer Esme, y algún día te vas a dar cuenta de ello.

-Ahora háblame un poco de ti – dije, deseosa de cambiar el tema de conversación y dejar de ser por un momento el centro de éste – Me estoy dando cuenta de que tú sabes muchas más cosas de mi, que yo de ti.

-Tienes razón, y remediemos a eso de inmediato. ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

Me encogí de hombros , intentando esconder toda la curiosidad que sentía.

-Si eres pediatra, eso quiere decir que te gustan los niños ¿No?.

Él aumentó la sonrisa que llevaba toda la noche adornando sus labios.

-Me encantan, desde siempre. Nunca tuve dudas sobre lo que quería estudiar, o la especialización que quería tomar dentro del campo médico.

Yo correspondí su sonrisa.

-Estoy segura de que algún día serás un gran padre.

Algo en mi pecho se comprimió mientras hablaba y no tenia dudas del por qué. Creía en lo que decía, al cien por ciento. Algún día existiría un pequeño muy afortunado en tener a éste hombre como su padre, mientras que mi hijo me tendría solo a mi. Y no podía negar mi deseo de que Carlisle ocupara ese lugar, ese y el que estaba vacío en mi corazón, por lo menos a mi misma no me lo podía esconder.

Su expresión cambió a una triste, pero fue inmediatamente sustituida por una que intentaba ocultar lo que sentía.

-Yo no puedo tener hijos – dijo en un susurro.

-¿No? - pregunté entendiendo su dolor, y compartiéndolo, enseguida pensé en mi niño.

-No. Estuve enfermo cuando tenía veinte años y el tratamiento me dejó estéril.

-¿Enfermo? - pregunté con desconcierto y sintiendo miedo por él, miedo de perderle. Y lo irónico era que ni siquiera le tenía.

-Tranquila que ahora estoy bien. Completamente curado, pero me temo que tuvo sus secuelas.

-Lo siento mucho Carlisle – Imité su gesto y coloqué la mano sobre la suya en un intento de consuelo. Él entrelazó los dedos con los míos y me apretó la mano.

-Gracias. Ya lo he aceptado, lo que hago es dedicarme a mis niños.

-Eso es muy bonito – susurré, enamorándome un poco más de él – Yo ya no podía imaginarme mi vida sin Edward.

-Siempre he sabido que eres una gran madre, desde el primer momento que te vi. Solo con el hecho de que lo querías a tu lado a pesar de todo lo que habías vivido. Me hubiese gustado que la madre de mi hijo hubiese pensado como tú – comentó pensativo.

-¿Tu hijo? - pregunté extrañada, ¿Que no me había apenas dicho que no podía tenerlos?

-Mi novia de los 17 se quedó embarazada, pero no me dijo nada. Y lo abortó sin siquiera preguntarme qué era lo que yo quería. Aparentemente yo era bueno solo para donar mi esperma, no para opinar sobre la vida de mi hijo – dijo con resentimiento – Y lo peor de todo es que yo lo hubiese querido, fuera por mi y ese pequeño habría nacido y ahora estaría junto a su padre.

"_No todas las mujeres piensan de la misma manera que tú"_, recordé sus palabras en el ascensor ese día, esas que no había entendido y ahora cobraban sentido.

Apreté otra vez su mano e intenté regalarle una sonrisa de apoyo.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento.

-Tú no tienes por qué. No fue tu culpa. Pero gracias por escucharme, hacía de verdad años que no se lo contaba a nadie.

-De nada, espero solo que hablar de ello te ayude.

-Ayuda más la persona a la que se lo estoy diciendo y su compañía – dijo de manera significativa.

Le sonreí y continuamos comiendo. Empezamos a jugar a las veinte preguntas como forma de conocernos mejor. Eran preguntas sobre cuestiones banales, como el color, programa de televisión, película o libro preferido, nuestra experiencia más vergonzosa, o cómo eramos hace diez años atrás. Hasta que nos quedó una pregunta por hacer a los dos, y terminamos de comer el postre.

-¿Quieres que use mis influencias para que te hagan un descuento especial? - pregunté en broma, después de que Carlisle pidiera la cuenta.

Él rió.

-No a va a ser necesario. Aunque si me podría servir para conseguir un trozo de tarta de queso. La de chocolate no está mal, lo admito, pero he echado de menos el postre especial de tu madre.

Fingí que lo pensaba por un momento.

-Puedo conseguirte con solo un trozo, sino una tarta entera – le dije.

-Eso sería como un boleto hacia el paraíso para mi – estaba sonriendo pero no parecía que hablara en broma – Pero preferiría que me la hicieras tú – pidió.

-Ya te dije que la de mi madre es mucho más buena.

-Pero quiero probar la que esté hecha por ti – pidió con lo que parecía la cara de un niño de cinco años, y no pude evitar imaginarme a mi hijo haciendo esa misma expresión en unos años.

-Está bien – accedí – un día de estos te sorprenderé con una tarta toda para ti.

Volvió a sonreír.

-La estaré esperando expectante.

La cuenta llegó y Félix la colocó delante de él, yo alargué el brazo para tomarla, o por lo menos verla y saber cuanto era. Pero Carlisle apartó el platillo de mi, sin darme la oportunidad de alcanzarlo. Sacó su tarjeta de crédito y sin siquiera mirar la cuenta, se la entregó a Félix, junto con el platillo.

-¿Pero qué haces? No has visto ni cuánto ha sido.

Él le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Nada es demasiando para mi reina – dijo con simplicidad.

Mi corazón dio un salto cuando le escuché llamarme otra vez así.

Cuando terminó de pagar, nos levantamos de la mesa y fuimos a la salida. Su cálida mano apoyada en la parte baja de mi espalda guiándome, y yo secretamente disfrutando de la sensación. Sentía mis mejillas ardiendo, al saber que todos los que me conocían en el restaurante no despegaban la mirada de nosotros, cada uno con una sonrisa más pícara que el anterior.

Al salir a la calle, sentí como Carlisle colocaba su chaqueta sobre mis hombros y mi propia chaqueta, que tengo que reconocerlo, era más bonita que caliente.

-Me gusta como te queda ese color – susurró cerca de mi oído. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y sabia que nada tenia que ver con el ligero frío de éstas horas de la noche.

-Gracias, reconozco que sí tengo un poco de frío.

-De nada.

Fuimos hacia su coche y una vez más reinó el silencio durante el camino, el cual duró menos en ésta ocasión, en unos pocos minutos llegamos a mi edificio. En ese momento un miedo irracional me invadió, pronto terminaría la noche, me bajaría del coche y pasarían semanas antes de que nos volviésemos a ver.

Él se acercó centímetro por centímetro a mi, con una mirada ardiente en sus ojos, yo me incliné hacia adelante, esperando algo que nunca llegó. En lugar de eso depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla.

-Lo he pasado muy bien ésta noche Esme, muchas gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación – al ver mi expresión confundida sobre lo que _no_ había apenas ocurrido, sonrió – Me educaron de otra manera, nunca te haría nada sin tener antes tu consentimiento.

-¿Quieres subir a mi apartamento? - la pregunta salió de mis labios antes de que yo me pudiera detener, y hasta a mi me sorprendió. ¿Era que me había vuelto loca?, pero no me importó, quería solamente que él me dijera que si.

Sonrió.

-Me encantaría.

Subimos a mi apartamento, con su ardiente mirada que nunca se apartaba de mi en el ascensor. Cuando entramos lo llevé por un tour rápido del lugar : la sala, la cocina, la habitación de Edward (mostró una tierna sonrisa al constatar que la cuna de Edward era esa que él le había regalado), y la mía; intentando no quedarme mucho tiempo en el último lugar, antes de que mi mente divagara con la vista de mi cama.

-Ignora el desorden y las cajas que aun tengo en medio – le dije cuando volvimos a la sala – Tengo que acabar de mudarme.

-Está muy bien – admiró - me encanta tu gusto en la decoración. Mi apartamento es tan frío, aunque claro es alquilado y no es que pase mucho tiempo allí, pero aun así.

-Gracias, siempre me ha gustado la decoración. He intentado hacerlo lo más acogedor posible, después de todo es el lugar en donde crecerá mi hijo.

-Lo haz hecho muy bien – se acercó a mi equipo de sonido y a mi colección de CDs – Te gusta la música clásica – afirmó en lugar de preguntar, al notar en qué consistían la mayor parte de mis CDs.

-Si, pero en realidad están allí más para Edward, que para mi – se giró a verme confundido, así que me expliqué – Cuando estaba embarazada de él, mi madre me decía siempre que escuchara música clásica cuando estaba tranquila y relajada. Ahora en las noches, cuando está fastidioso, le hago escuchar esa música y se calma. Según mi madre, lo que ocurre es que él se acuerda de la tranquilidad que sentía en esos momentos, cuando estaba dentro de mi.

Sonrió con aprobación.

-Es un buen método, muy efectivo.

-Si, créeme que lo sé. Últimamente lo uso casi todas las noches.

-¿Y cuál fue la canción que le hiciste escuchar la última vez?

Me acerqué al equipo de sonido y presioné el play para que se reproduciera el CD que aun estaba adentro.

-El que escuchó anoche – le dije cuando se empezó a escuchar _Moonlight Sonata. _

Carlisle se acercó a mi lentamente, casi como un gato.

-Beethoven es siempre una buena elección.

Él tomó mis brazos y los colocó sobre sus hombros, después rodeó mi cintura con los suyos. Suavemente nos pusimos a bailar, siguiendo el ritmo de las notas, no eran movimientos muy pronunciado, más bien un simple balanceo. Era más desconcertante la intimidad que ésta cercanía nos proporcionaba. Yo cerré un segundo los ojos y disfruté del momento, respiré hondo para inundarme de su aroma, no sabia definir con exactitud qué era lo que más me gustaba : si era el olor a hombre, a fresco, o a seguridad.

-Es éste momento me acabas de recordar a un ángel – susurró cerca de mi oído.

Eso solo fue capaz de hacerme volver a la realidad, a recordar que estaba en los brazos de éste hombre que tantas emociones me provocaba. Pero lejos de alejarme de él, solo me acomodé más y me moldeé a su abrazo.

-Gracias – susurré en su mismo tono de voz.

-¿Sabes de qué me acabo de acordar? - negué en la cabeza – Aun nos queda una pregunta a cada uno.

-Es cierto.

-Las damas primero – dijo con con un gesto de la cabeza.

Lo pensé un momento, pero de inmediato supe qué quería preguntarle.

-¿Antes me llamaste tu reina? - me corazón se volvió a acelerar al recordar esa manera en la que me llamó.

Asintió con una seductora sonrisa y una de sus manos viajó a mi mejilla, hasta acunarla.

-Eso es lo que eres, eres mi reina.

-No puedes saberlo, y ¿Si nuestros sentimientos no son los mismos? - No pude evitar preguntarle. Necesitaba cuestionarle cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia mi.

Su sonrisa creció.

-Por supuesto que lo son, veo lo que te hago sentir, como te pone mi presencia. Lo vi desde el primer momento, desde que le aseguraste a Edward que siempre sería el hombre más importante en tu vida, fuera del ese ascensor. Después de que me estudiaste de pies a cabeza – dijo con picardía.

Me sonrojé toda y no pude evitar una mueca de horror.

-¿Me escuchaste? - medio chillé.

-Yo noté todo de ti Esme, desde el primer momento que te vi. Capturaste mi atención de inmediato y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si fue como ver una visión celestial.

-No sabia que fueras tan romántico – bromeé sintiendo el buen humor llenando cada poro de mi cuerpo.

-Eso es todo mérito tuyo, veo el mundo mucho más hermoso desde el pasado veinte de junio. Tú y tu hijo han sido como dos rayos de luz en mi vida tan monótona.

-No me hagas daño, por favor Carlisle – no pude evitar pedirle, me sentía vulnerable como nunca en mi vida, como si fuera una niña indefensa luchando contra el mundo – No podría soportarlo – admití.

Sus ojos brillaron con fiereza y habló con seriedad.

-Jamás podría Esme, ese hombre es el peor de los gusanos por lo que te hizo. Hacerte daño a ti, sería como dispararme en el corazón. ¿Puedo ahora hacerte mi pregunta? - asentí - ¿Me dejas besarte?

-Si – murmuré.

Nuestros labios se encontraron y para mi fue como alcanzar al cielo. Treinta besos de Will no se comparaban a éste solo. Era lo más natural de mundo, como encontrar el lugar en el que pertenezco, estar en mi hogar. Ahora entendí que quizás a Will nunca le amé. Nunca sentí por él todo lo que siento por Carlisle. Él era mi verdadero amor.

OoO

El suave sol se filtró a través de la ventana y me golpeó a los ojos, intenté ignorar el fastidioso picor el mayor tiempo posible, pero al final me rendí y decidí despertarme de una vez por todas. Al levantarme del sofá, noté el ligero peso de la cobija que cubría mis piernas y me pregunté cómo había llegado hasta allí, entonces recordé los eventos de la noche anterior. Carlisle y yo nos habíamos recostado en el sofá y hablamos hasta altas horas de la noche, no sé exactamente en qué momento nos quedamos dormidos.

-¿Carlisle? - le llamé al notar que estaba sola en el sofá, de hecho parecía estar sola en todo el apartamento - ¿Carlisle?

Vi que en medio de la mesa del comedor estaba un jarrón con la flor que él me había regalado anoche, al lado de una taza que parecía contener humeante café y un papel con algo escrito en él. Me levanté y avancé hacia allí, me observé en el espejo cerca de la entrada. Aun llevaba puesto el vestido de noche negro y ahora estaba todo arrugado, mi cabello castaño caramelo con reflejos cobrizos parecía que se hubiese apenas peleado con un cepillo, el único problema era que mi cabello había perdido. Todo el maquillaje se me había chorreado, y ahora mis ojos verdes estaban rodeados del negro del delineador. Estaba hecha un espanto, pero estaba feliz y eso era lo que importaba. Tomé la taza y sorbí un poco del café, cogiendo la nota con la otra mano … era de Carlisle.

"_Odio que tengas que despertar sola, pero tenía turno en el hospital ésta mañana; espero solo que no te moleste que haya usado tu cafetera y la taza de café que te estará esperando. Estaré pensando todo el día en ti. Te llamaré. _

_Besos._

_Carlisle."_

Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en mis labios y releí la nota otras cuatro veces, antes de volver a colocar el papel sobre la mesa. Me terminé de tomar el café y empecé a pensar en qué tenia que hacer el día de hoy, esencialmente nada. Tenia una sola prioridad, y era ir a buscar a Edward a casa de Renée, no veía las horas, mi hijo y yo habíamos estado separados mucho tiempo. Mientras iba a buscar el teléfono para llamarla, decidí otra cosa que podría realizar el día de hoy, una sorpresa que había prometido.

El teléfono repicó cuatro veces antes de que alguien contestara.

-¿Hola? - habló la voz soñolienta de Renée, sonreí internamente, mi amiga nunca había sido una persona particularmente matutina, y seguro que Edward la había despertado mucho antes de la hora a la que habitualmente lo hacia su hija.

-¡Buenos días rayo de sol! - la saludé con todo el buen humor que sentía.

-Buenos días – murmuró - ¿Qué tal te fue ayer? - ya solo con la pregunta parecía haberse animado.

-Ya te contaré más tarde, cuando vaya a buscar a Edward. Espero solo que mi peque no te haya dado algún problema.

-No, para nada. Edward es todo un encanto, él y Bella durmieron de las mil maravillas juntos en la cuna de ella. Aunque no puedo creer que se haya despertado con hambre a las seis de la mañana …

Reí.

-Cualquiera diría que no tienes experiencia en esto, ¿Bella no se despertaba a esas mismas horas hace unos meses atrás?

-Charlie se encargaba de esa comida, te recuerdo que hasta las ocho de la mañana es hija de él.

-Claro, lo había olvidado. Bueno estaré allá en un par de horas, antes tengo que hacer una cosa.

-Está bien, aquí te estaremos esperando. Conozco a un hombrecito que está muy ansioso por verte.

Nos despedimos y yo me fui a dar una ducha, me vestí y fui hacia la cocina. Me esmeré mucho en esa torta de queso, esperando que me quedase tan buena como a él le gustaba, que con éste gesto entendiera todo lo que me hace sentir.

La corté en varios trozos y los envolví en papel de plata, colocandolos dentro de una bonita bolsa de papel. Salí del edificio y tomé un taxi para ir a la casa de Renée. Cuando llegué, prácticamente corrí hacia el ascensor, estaba muy ansiosa por tener otra vez entre mis brazos a mi bebé.

Llamé a la puerta y una Renée aun en pijamas, cargando a Bella, me recibió. Me sonrió cuando me vio.

-Edward, mami ya está aquí – llamó a sus espaldas, haciéndose a un lado para dejarme entrar.

Edward estaba recostado en el corral de Bella que tenían en la sala, fui de inmediato hacia él y lo tomé en brazos.

-Hola mi niño – le dije entre besos en su cabeza y frente – Mami te ha echado tanto, tanto de menos.

Él me contestó entre pequeños gorgoteos y acomodándose en la curva de mi brazo, donde lo había recostado.

-Hola a ti también – me dijo Renée, parándose a mi lado.

-Hola.

-_Mmm_ - olfateó con exageración el aire – Algo huele muy bien, ¿Me equivoco o ésta es la famosa torta de queso de las mujeres Masen?

-Si, se la he hecho a Carlisle. Aparentemente él también es fan de ésta torta.

-¿Eso quiere decir que anoche todo fue bien? - asentí - ¿Te decides y me lo cuentas todo de una buena vez?

Hice lo que me pidió y me dispuse a contarle todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no sé cómo no dejó sorda a Bella con el chillido emocionado que soltó. Le expliqué lo de la torta y después de un par de conversaciones sin importancia y de que le pagara por haber cuidado de mi hijo, Edward y yo nos despedimos de ellas y salimos en dirección al hospital, para hacerle una sorpresa a Carlisle. Solo que no sabia que la sorpresa me la iba a llevar yo.

Cuando nos bajamos del taxi, recosté a Edward en su cochecito y guardé su bolso en el compartimiento inferior; entramos en el hospital y nos dirigimos al consultorio de Carlisle. Suspiré una última vez para espantar los nervios. Cuando entré, casi elevo los ojos al cielo, la sala de espera estaba vacía, la única persona adentro era su secretaría. Jane, la rubia oxigenada, sentada en su escritorio, ayer estaba con una revista de cotilleos, hoy se estaba limando las uñas, pero lo que no faltaba era el chicle en la boca.

Me acerqué y ella me miró con hostilidad abierta, yo solo la ignoré. Como si me importara su opinión de mi.

-¿_Su hijo_ también tiene cita hoy con el doctor Cullen? - preguntó con sequedad.

_Bonita educación que recibió en su casa. _

-No, pero aun así me gustaría verle – no tenia por qué estar dando más explicaciones que ésta.

-En éste momento se encuentra ocupado con una paciente – dijo con una disimulada sonrisa satisfecha.

-No importa, le esperaré – me encogí de hombros. Dentro del consultorio se escuchó la risa melodiosa de lo que creo era una niña.

-Tendrá que esperar bastante, cuando vienen ellas, se toma siempre su tiempo.

-Tengo tiempo – repuse entre dientes.

Me fui a sentar en una de las sillas y aparqué el cochecito de Edward al lado. Llevaba unos quince minutos esperando, cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo saqué de mi bolso y vi que se trataba de Victoria, mi agente. Me levanté de la silla y salí con el cochecito, de la sala del espera al pasillo. Mi madre me había enseñado que era de mala educación hablar en voz alta en estos lugares, además no tenia muchas ganas de que la rubia falsa me escuchase.

-¿Hola?

-Esme querida. Preguntame quién es la mejor agente del mundo.

¿Por qué estaba rodeada de éstas personalidades?

-¿Quién es la mejor agente del mundo? - la complací.

-Obviamente yo. Te he conseguido un firma de libros en la librería Capital la próxima semana.

Me ojos se agrandaron, La Capital era la librería más importante de toda Nueva York.

-¿En serio? - pregunté emocionada. Ir allí a firmar libros era un gran paso para mi carrera.

-Si, se mueren de las ganas de tenerte. Ya te llamaré en un par de días para darte todos los detalles, cuando lo tenga bien organizado.

-Muy bien, gracias.

-Es mi trabajo querida, hasta luego – y terminó la llamada.

Guardé mi móvil en el bolso, aun entusiasmada. Ya deseaba darle la noticia a mis padres, y a Renée, y … a Carlisle. Lo cual me recordaba qué estaba haciendo yo en el hospital.

Me di la media vuelta para volver a la sala de espera. Cuando estaba por atravesar el umbral, vi que la puerta de su consultorio se había abierto y allí estaba él, me detuve de golpe. Desde mi angulo, las personas de adentro no me podía ver, pero yo sí tenia una visual de todo lo que ocurría.

Carlisle tenia en brazos una niña de unos ocho años, la pequeña iba muy distraída jugando con el estetoscopio que él llevaba al cuello. Era verdaderamente hermosa, con el cabello largo muy rubio, tanto que parecía el color del sol y unos llamativos ojos violetas. Al lado de Carlisle estaba una mujer que parecía la versión mayor de la niña. Seguramente era su madre.

-No veo la hora – dijo la mujer a Carlisle con una radiante sonrisa, que él correspondió.

-Pronto, muy pronto.

Entonces se acercó y depositó un beso en la mejilla de la mujer. Pude sentir el momento mismo en el que se formó una grieta enorme en mi corazón, rompiéndose. Podía leer en los ojos de él, claro como el día, todo el amor que sentía por esa mujer.

-En fin, nos tenemos que ir. Rosalie, despídete cariño – le dijo la mujer a la niña.

La pequeña, Rosalie, abrazó a Carlisle con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te quiero mucho – le dijo.

-Yo también princesa – contestó Carlisle riendo, bajó a la niña al suelo y ésta cogió la mano que su madre le tendía – No vemos ésta tarde – le dijo a la mujer.

No pude soportar más después de eso, me di la media vuelta y me alejé de allí. Creo que la bolsa en la que llevaba el pastel se cayó, pero no me molesté en volver a recogerla. Yo solo pensaba en alejarme de él.

Otra vez … ¡Había caído en la trampa otra vez!. Si que era tonta, la peor. Cuando vi a Will ese día con su familia, no sentí nada. Pero ahora me sentía como si hubiesen clavado una daga en todo mi pecho. Le había abierto mi corazón y mi alma y él solo se dedicó a jugar con ellos. Maldito bastardo. Que no podía tener hijos y un cuerno. No era más que un cínico mentiroso, ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?

Salí del hospital e hice todo lo posible por retener las miles de lagrimas que querían escapar, mientras llevaba a mi hijo a casa. Recordé lo que me había propuesto hace un tiempo atrás, tenia que dedicarme única y exclusivamente a mi hijo, estaba claro que el amor no era para mi. Carlisle sería el último hombre que me haría sufrir y a quién le entregaría mi corazón.

_Continuará …_

**No exageraba … 21 paginas solo para ustedes... **

**¿Qué creen que ha ocurrido?¿Tendrá razón Esme en sus suposiciones o es que hay otra explicación de quienes son esa mujer y la niña? Hacedme saber en un review su teoría o lo que opinan del capitulo, puede que tarde menos si recibo más ;)... **

**Besos, Ros. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Un pequeño detalle que había olvidado mencionar, la historia está ambientada en el 2007.**

**Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la Meyer, yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historia. **

"_Esme, soy yo preciosa. Tengo cinco minutos de descanso y se me ocurrió que podría llamarte, pero ya veo que no estás. En fin, espero escuchar pronto tu voz, o lograr verte."_

"_Soy yo otra vez, acabo de conseguir una bolsa con torta de queso fuera de mi consultorio. ¿Es que has venido antes? Jane asegura que no, pero estoy seguro que esa torta es la de tu madre, y solo se me ocurre una explicación sobre qué es lo que está haciendo aquí."_

"_He logrado sonsacarle la información a Jane y me ha dicho que sí viniste a verme, pero de repente te fuiste sin decir nada. ¿Qué fue lo ocurrió?, ¿Es que hubo alguna emergencia?, llámame para hacerme saber, no me importa la hora."_

"_Estoy empezando a creer que estás evitando mis llamadas a propósito. ¿Por qué no me respondes?, ¿Es que hice algo que te molestó?, si es así dímelo por favor, necesito saber."_

"_Vuelvo a ser yo. Ya no sé qué más decirte. Pensé que todo iba bien entre nosotros, que nos encontrábamos al mismo punto sobre nuestros sentimientos, pero ya no estoy tan seguro de ello. Por favor contéstame"._

Estos eran los mensajes que Carlisle había dejado en mi contestador en los últimos dos días, cada vez que escuchaba su voz después de mi mensaje, mi corazón se comprimía, todo mi cuerpo se estremecía y sentía otra vez ganas de llorar. Había logrado aguantar hasta llegar a casa, después de que prácticamente me escapara de ese hospital, pero apenas había atravesado mi puerta, no había sido capaz de parar. Y cada vez que lograba calmarme lo suficiente como para pensar que lo había conseguido, él me llamaba y yo empezaba una vez más.

"_Mi vida, soy mamá. Es extraño que no haya escuchado nada de ti en todo el día, y tienes el móvil apagado. Hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo, pero no quiero que sea por teléfono, así que llámame cuando puedas. Te quiero."_

"_¿Esme, otra vez estás fuera de casa?, ¿Qué estarás haciendo?. Llámame apenas puedas por favor, cariño."_

"_Ahora ya estoy preocupada, ¿Por qué no me respondes?, ¿Es que ha ocurrido algo malo?, ¿Eddie está bien?. Llámame por favor."_

Los de mamá, que cada vez se le escuchaba más ansiosa y preocupada. Por más que me sintiera como la peor de las hijas al no contestar sus llamadas, no encontraba en mi la fuerza para hablar con ella, ni con ella, ni con nadie.

"_Tesoro, soy yo. Tu madre está por sufrir un ataque de pánico al no saber nada de ti, contesta nuestras llamadas por favor. Sabes que por lo general logro mantener la calma en la mayor parte de las situaciones, pero tu ausencia y tu silencio ya nos está inquietando. ¿Qué te pasó?."_

Papá, que se había dejado contagiar por los nervios de mamá.

"_Esme, soy yo. Tu madre me ha llamado preguntando por ti, está de verdad muy preocupada porque no respondes sus llamadas. Quería saber si estabas aquí conmigo, ¿Es que ha ocurrido algo?. ¿Te has fugado con Carlisle o algo por el estilo? Considerando todo lo que me contaste, no me sorprendería, o que no vivas más en tu casa. En fin, llámame en cuanto se pase el dolor de piernas, para que me cuentes todo."_

Ésta era Renée, si ella siempre con su actitud liberal, dando por sentado que si yo no hablaba con nadie en estos momentos, era por buenos motivos. Como me gustaría seguir teniendo su ingenuidad, aunque claro ella no había tenido tan mala suerte en el amor como yo. El primer hombre al que amó la dejó embarazada, en eso le pasó como a mi. Pero en todo lo demás no, porque él la quiere de verdad y ahora lo dos, junto con su hija, forman una familia.

Carlisle, ella había sido la primera en mencionarlo. Y el solo escuchar su nombre en voz alta me hacía fruncir el ceño de manera involuntaria. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a tardar ésta vez en lograr aceptar el desamor?

"_Querida soy Victoria, he intentado llamarte al móvil, pero lo tienes apagado. Ya tengo todo organizado para tu firma de libros, será el próximo martes a partir de las diez de la mañana, según ellos el lugar va a estar a rebosar de gente, así que prepárate para terminar con un calambre en el brazo. Llámame para confirmar todo, besos."_

Trabajo. ¿Estaría lista en estos días para lograr el martes salir a trabajar?. Quizás en el fondo era eso lo que necesitaba, distraerme de esa manera, después de todo no podía quedarme encerrada eternamente en casa. Además no se me podía olvidar que tenia que continuar pagando el piso y las facturas. Sin contar todas las necesidades que mi bebé tenia. Si no lo hacía yo, ¿Quién iba a encargarse de darle comida, ropa y más adelante una educación?.

La verdad, lo único que en estos momentos me impedía echarme a la cama y abandonarme a mi suerte, era mi hijo. Era el único motor que me movía a levantarme, ducharme y comer algo; solo porque tenia que atenderlo a él, darle de comer y estar al pendiente de sus necesidades. Me lo había traído a mi habitación y estaba durmiendo conmigo, no deseaba estar lejos de su compañía.

Pero no iba más allá de eso, después de ducharme me volvía a colocar otro pijama limpio, ¿Qué caso tenía vestirse cuando no voy a salir?, ganas no tengo. No deseaba hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con mis padres, por eso cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, dejaba que cayera la contestadora. Ya se le había agotado la memoria, debería ir a limpiarla, pero no me importaba.

Escuché el estridente llanto de Edward, proveniente de su habitación donde se encontraba en su cuna, y abandoné los platos que estaba lavando para ir a ver qué le pasaba.

-Ya mi pequeño, ya mami está aquí – le dije sacándolo de su cuna.

En cuanto lo tuve en brazos, supe qué era lo que necesitaba. Un cambio de pañales, seguro que ya se le había irritado toda la piel y estaba fastidioso. Lo recosté en el cambiador, bajándole los pantalones y descartando el pañal sucio (el cual efectivamente sí necesitaba ser urgentemente cambiado, mejor no entremos en detalles). Cuando le estaba colocando el pañal limpio, noté que ese era el último.

_Genial._

Me preparé mentalmente para lo que se acercaba, porque al final resultó que tendría que salir antes de que me sintiera con ganas. Porque de lo contrario Edward no iba a tener pañales con los que cambiarle, y él sin duda era mucho más importante que el _mini_ estado de depresión en el que me encontraba. Lo terminé de vestir y me aseguré que estuviese todo lo necesario en el bolso, luego fui yo a cambiarme, me coloqué un chandal y la primera camisa limpia que encontré en mi armario.

Fui a la droguería que tenia en frente y compré tres paquetes de pañales (esos nunca están de más cuando se tiene un bebé pequeño en casa), y un par de cosas más que podría necesitar y me devolví a casa sin más. Cuando abrí mi puerta principal me extrañé de encontrarla sin la llave echada, ¿Era que no la había cerrado bien y no me acordaba?.

Entré en la sala y ésta vez me aseguré de pasar la llave a la puerta, pero cuando me di la media vuelta, ya me fue imposible dar otro paso y entendí por qué la había encontrado abierta. Los brazos de alguien me envolvieron fuertes como tenazas.

-Oh gracias a Dios – escuché que susurraba mamá a mi oído – Gracias a Dios que estáis bien, pensé lo peor – sentí la tela de mi hombro húmedo y me di cuenta que se se trataba de las lágrimas de mamá.

Me sentí fatal en ese momento, había hecho llorar a mi propia madre. Y el miedo que pasó al no saber nada de mi la habían llevado a venir hasta acá para comprobar que estuviésemos bien.

-Mamá no puedo respirar – no era cierto, pero tuve que decirlo cuando después de varios segundos, ella parecía no tener aun intención de soltarme.

-Oh lo siento cariño – se apartó de mi, pero tomó mis manos entre las suyas - ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? Mírate las ojeras que tienes, ¿Has dormido bien?, parece como si hubieses estado enferma. ¿Has estado llorando?

-Estoy bien – traté de mentir.

-Esme – ese tono de medio reprobación me confirmaba que no lo había conseguido.

Se agachó y tomó a Edward del cochecito, yo miraba a cualquier punto de la habitación, menos a ella.

-Tengo que ir a guardar la leche en la nevera, es fresca – expliqué como pretexto, alejándome de ella y dirigiéndome a la cocina.

-Está bien – murmuró a mis espaldas, pero sentía sus suaves pasos detrás de mi.

Yo necesitaba ganar tiempo, solo eso. Un par de segundos más que me ayudaran a pensar y a decidir qué le iba a decir, nunca había sido capaz de mentirle. Por más que lo intentaba, jamás lo conseguía, esa mujer me leía como un libro abierto. Supongo que son algunos de los dones que se desarrollan con la maternidad. A menudo me pregunto, desde que me quedé embarazada, si algún día yo iba a ser capaz de hacer lo mismo con Edward.

Llegué a la cocina y guardé las cosas de comida que había comprado y lavé el ultimo vaso que había quedado sucio. Mamá no decía nada, pero yo podía sentir su mirada siguiéndome a cada paso que daba. Ya sabia lo que estaba haciendo, lo hacia siempre. Esperaba a que yo no aguantara más y me desmoronara, al final le terminaba soltando todo lo que me pasaba, como si se hubiese roto la presa y las palabras fueran corrientes de agua.

Tenia que aguantar, ser fuerte aun un poco más. Necesitaba más tiempo.

-¿No deberías estar en el trabajo? - pregunté como excusa, cuando noté la hora que era.

-Debería – me contestó con un asentimiento de la cabeza – Pero no me podía concentrar en nada de lo que pasaba allá, pensando en que no sabia nada de ustedes dos. Así que pedí la tarde libre.

-Lo siento – murmuré. Una cosa más que sumarle a todas las culpas que ya sentía.

-No pasa nada. Ya me lo descontaran de los días de fiestas que me deben, además cuando le conté a Marco mi problema, él fue el primero en decirme que me viniera para acá a ver qué estaba pasando.

-Un jefe bastante considerado.

-Sabes que él te aprecia mucho, al igual que todos en el restaurante. Estaba tan preocupado como yo – asentí. Pero el tono que usó a continuación me dijo que hasta aquí había llegado ésta conversación y que era el momento de la verdad. No había conseguido alargarlo más que esto – Esme, ¿Ahora sí me vas a decir qué es lo que pasa?¿Por qué tienes esa carita?¿Por qué no contestas nuestras llamadas?, no solo a tu padre y a mi, hablé con Renée y ella también me dijo que no lograba localizarte.

-Estoy bien – volví a mentir – Es solo que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, eso es todo – bueno esto sí era cierto.

-¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la cita que tuviste con el doctor Cullen la otra noche? - preguntó sin andarse con más rodeos. Perspicaz como siempre.

Sentí mi rostro contraerse en una mueca involuntaria cuando escuché su nombre.

-¿Cómo sabes tú … - me detuve y cerré los ojos un momento resignada – Carmen?.

_Claro, ¿Quién más podría ser?._

Ella me asintió con un brillo pícaro en esos ojos que mi hijo y yo habíamos heredado de ella.

-Fuiste la conversación del día. Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando llego al trabajo y los escucho a todos hablar de lo radiante que se veía mi hija con su cita la noche anterior. Felix me dijo que parecías una princesa viviendo un cuento de hagas.

-Nunca mejor dicho – contesté con mordacidad –. Soy cenicienta, que pronto descubrió que su carroza no es más que una calabaza y tuvo que volver a la realidad.

Ella me mi miró asombrada por mi cinismo.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? - preguntó alarmada.

-Nada mamá, no ocurrió nada.

¿Que no entendía que no deseaba hablar de ello?, no quería contárselo a nadie, no quería revivir en mi mente el dolor que sentí cuando lo vi junto con su familia.

Ella profirió un largo suspiro y cambió a Edward de lado. Yo me fui a sentar en uno de los taburetes de la cocina y le di un momento la espalda, en un segundo me alcanzó y se sentó en el que tenia en frente.

-Muy bien, vamos a ir por partes – me habló con paciencia - ¿Entonces sí tuviste una cita con el doctor Cullen?

En ésta ocasión si estaba preparada para escuchar su nombre, y no dolió tanto.

-Si – mejor las respuestas cortas que no requieren mucha elaboración.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Ahora fui yo quien suspiró antes de hablar.

-Me invitó a salir cuando llevé a Edward a su consulta esa tarde. Y entre las prisas por conseguir a alguien que se quedara con él y prepararme, supongo que se me pasó. Además no quería arruinar tu cita con papá, seguro que te hubieras ofrecido para cuidarlo ustedes.

-Ah si, mi cita con tu padre – un suave rubor cubrió sus mejillas y no pude evitar una mueca de horror, no quiero ni pensar en lo que ella estaba rememorando en esos momentos. Una no debe de tener ciertas imágenes de sus padres. Sacudió la cabeza, como volviendo a la realidad y me miró una vez más - ¿Y cómo te fue?, porque si me tengo que fiar de lo que me ha dicho Carmen, supongo que de maravilla.

_Si, yo también lo pensaba que había ido de maravilla._

-La cena fue bien – no especifiqué más.

Entrecerró lo ojos y yo evité una vez más su mirada. Ya había entendido en qué dirección iba todo aquello que no estaba diciendo.

-De acuerdo, entonces si la cena fue bien. ¿Qué sucedió después para que ahora estés así?¿Qué hicisteis después de la cena?

Sentí mi rostro en llamas y le contesté con vergüenza.

-Le invité a subir.

Parecía estar asimilando la información.

-Muy bien … ¿E hicisteis … ? - dejó la pregunta al aire, por lo menos me consolaba saber que, en éste momento, no esa la única que estaba encontrando incómoda ésta conversación.

-¡NO! - casi grité, y ella disimuladamente soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio – Estuvimos hablando, y bailamos con uno de los CDs de Edward – le conté, sintiendo cada vez más difícil seguir hablando – Y él … él me dijo que sentía lo mismo que yo – culminé.

Mamá me sonrió.

-Eso es muy bonito … y muy romántico. ¿Y qué sucedió después?¿Porque un motivo tiene que haber para que ahora estés así?

-Nos sentamos a hablar en el sofá hasta quedarnos dormidos. Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente ya no estaba, me dejó una nota diciendo que tenia guardia en el hospital y que por eso se había ido. Que ya me llamaría.

Me detuve un momento para respirar profundo y así intentar retener las lagrimas que estaban amenazando con salir. Solo que ese momento de silencio mamá lo aprovechó para hacer otra pregunta.

-¿Eso es lo que pasó, que no te llamó?.

-No, sí que llamó. Varias veces de hecho – dije con ironía –, ya perdí la cuenta de cuántos mensajes suyos hay en mi contestadora.

-¿Y entonces? - preguntó confundida.

-En la cena me comentó que le encanta tu pastel de queso, ese que haces para el restaurante – sonrió complacida por éste hecho. En fin, supongo que un cumplido es un cumplido, no importa quién te lo haga – Así que yo de tonta pensé en hacerle uno y llevárselo al hospital para darle una sorpresa y... y cuando llegué vi … vi …

Hasta aquí pude llegar, me detuve porque las lagrimas empezaron a bajar en cascada y las palabras se me atoraban en la garganta. Ya no me sentía capaz de seguir continuando.

-Oh mi niña – susurró mamá y alargó la mano que tenia libre para secarme las mejillas.

Después de varios minutos, que yo necesité para calmarme lo suficiente para volver a hablar, mamá volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?

-Lo vi con su familia – dije no más alto que un murmullo, como si decirlo en voz alta lo pudiera hacer más real y doloroso –. Con su mujer y su hija.

-Cariño cuanto lo siento, juro que de él no me lo esperaba. Pensaba que era diferente. ¿Estás segura de lo que viste?, quiero decir … - pero no la dejé seguir.

-Por supuesto que estoy segura. Allí estaba él, la mar de feliz con una mujer y una niña que bien podrían trabajar como modelos. Todos los hombres son iguales, primero te ilusionan, entran en tu corazón, se apoderan de tu alma, y ¿para qué?. Solo para jugar contigo, para divertirse un rato y después tirarte como si fueras un objeto usado – me desahogué.

Mamá me miró un momento de forma extraña, como si de repente hubiese descubierto que el color de mi cabello es de un castaño caramelo.

-Así que se trata de eso, pensaba que estabas hablando del doctor Cullen, pero ya veo que en realidad estás hablando de _él_, de Will.

Me quedé atónita.

-Pero por supuesto que estoy hablando de Carlisle, ¿De quién más puedo estar hablando si no?. Además ¿qué tiene que ver Will en todo esto?

-Si, al inicio estábamos hablando de lo que ocurrió con el doctor Cullen. Pero tu última parrafada me suena más a Will. Al hecho de que todo lo que viviste con él te impide ver las cosas con claridad en ésta nueva relación.

-Mamá eso es ridículo.

-¿Lo es? - me preguntó con retórica.

-Si – contesté igual –. Porque en todo caso lo vivido con Will tenia que servirme como lección, porque tenia que haber pensado en lo que me esperaba con Carlisle, antes de haberme enamorado de él – admití.

-Eso lo dices porque Will también estaba casado, ¿cierto?

Me dejó de piedra.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

Sonrió con ironía.

-Tú misma me lo acabas de decir. En realidad era más que nada una sospecha, pero no estaba del todo segura.

Suspiré una vez más, últimamente parecía ser lo único que hacía.

-Si, hace unos meses me encontré con él. No quería hablar de eso contigo y papá, pensé que no tenía caso – me interrumpió.

-Entonces no me lo cuentes, después de todo él ya pertenece a tu pasado.

Asentí.

-En fin, ese mismo día conocí a su mujer y su hija – me reí sin humor -. ¿Qué te parece la ironía? Los dos hombres que han jugado conmigo tienen la misma clase de familia, una mujer y una hija. Supongo que era destino.

Ella no dijo nada enseguida. Las dos notamos que Edward se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, así que se levantó y fue en dirección de las habitaciones, cuando volvió tenia el baby-monitor en la mano y lo colocó encina de la mesa de desayuno. Yo lo cogí y lo acerqué a mi oído, tratando de escuchar la suave respiración de mi bebé, buscando cualquier cosa que fuera capaz de calmarme.

Mamá ésta vez se sentó en el taburete que estaba a mi lado, me quitó el baby-monitor y lo volvió a colocar sobre la mesa y cogió entre sus manos las mías.

-¿Quiero hacerte una última pregunta? - le asentí, animándola a seguir - ¿Comprobaste que lo viste era cierto?, que esas personas eran de verdad su mujer y su hija.

-No necesito comprobar nada. Sé lo que vi.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hiciste después?

-¿Esas son más de una pregunta? - dije medio en broma.

Ella sonrió.

-Tú solo complaceme.

Decidí hacerlo.

-Me fui de allí. No quise seguir viendo más nada, me di la media vuelta y me alejé del hospital con Edward.

- Y ¿tú dices que te ha llamado, qué ha seguido insistiendo? - asentí - ¿No crees que a lo mejor eso significa que te equivocaste en tu deducción?

- O a lo mejor lo quiere seguir intentando porque aun no se acostó conmigo, o simplemente no se ha dado cuenta de que ya lo descubrí y por eso sigue con su farsa.

Suspiró con lo que parecía desesperación.

-¿Por qué no hablas con él?, pídele que te explique, que te aclare.

Negué fuertemente con la cabeza.

-No quiero hablar con él, no quiero volver a verle en mi vida. No creo que podría soportarlo – admití en un susurro con nuevas lagrimas cayendo.

Ella me atrajo a sí y me envolvió en sus brazos.

-Ya mi niña, ya – me susurró una y otra vez, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

Era reconfortante saber que después de tantos años, aun se acordaba de qué era aquello que me hacia estar mejor cuando era pequeña. Cuando se separó de mi, me miró con determinación.

-Te voy a contar algo, y espero que nunca se lo cuentes a tu padre – eso me alarmó, ¿será que estaba por confesarme que le había engañado y estaba enamorada de otro?, quizás yo no era hija de Edward Masen. Pero ella, ajena a lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, siguió hablando –. El día que supimos que estabas embarazada, después de que te quedarás dormida de tanto llorar, tu padre y yo tuvimos una larga conversación. Ahora sé que se arrepiente de haberlo pensando y quiere a Eddie con toda su alma, pero a un cierto punto él mismo propuso que tal vez lo mejor para todos era que abortaras.

Agrandé mis ojos como platos. ¿De verdad dijo eso?

-¿Cómo pudo pensar que yo renunciaría a mi bebé? - la interrumpí.

Ella me sonrió con compresión.

-Estábamos solo sospesando todas las posibilidades, y en ese momento pensábamos en lo que sería mejor para ti. Un bebé iba a cambiar por completo tu vida y ya nada iba a ser como antes. Pero yo le dije que no, que tú no ibas a estar de acuerdo, y estaba segura que ya empezabas a querer a tu bebé. Le dije a tu padre que yo no tenia ninguna duda al respecto, que ibas a salir adelante. Siempre fuiste una niña muy fuerte, con mucha voluntad y carácter; cuando se te metía algo entre ceja y ceja, no había forma de que se te resistiera. Tendrías éxito en la vida, con o sin hijo, que solo tenía que tener un poco de fe en ti, y que mientras tanto nosotros podíamos disfrutar de la llegada de nuestro nieto. Y no me equivoqué, mírate … tuviste a tu bebé, has encontrado tu vocación como escritora, te estás pagado tu propio piso, ya eres toda una mujer. Has superado con creces todas las expectativas que tenia. Y estoy muy orgullosa de si.

Mostré la primera sonrisa sincera que sentía en dos días y ésta vez fui yo quien la abrazó. Era por esto que la consideraba la mejor mamá de mundo, espero algún día poder ser yo así.

-Gracias – le susurré cuando nos separamos.

-De nada cariño, pero aun no he acabado – la mire curiosa y ella enmarcó mi rostro entre sus manos – Has tenido éxito porque eres la persona más cabezota que conozco, mucho más que tu padre y yo juntos. Y mientras que en la vida hace falta ser firme, muchas veces eso se mezcla con el orgullo y nos cuesta aceptar que nos hemos equivocado. Y no me gustaría que en el futuro te arrepintieras de la decisión que estás tomando con respecto al doctor Cullen, no sin antes haber hablando con él.

-No, mamá. No – le dije firme, limpiándome la comisura de los ojos, ya había llorado demasiadas lagrimas por él –. No quiero saber más nada de él. El doctor Carlisle Cullen ha salido por completo de mi vida. Y se acabó la discusión.

Asintió resignada.

-Está bien, pero recuerda solo que hay decisiones con las que tenemos que lidiar el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Es mi vida.

Volvió a asentir, dando por terminado el tema. Y yo decidí cambiarlo, contándole de la firma de libros que tendría en unos días. Al final nos pusimos a hablar de muchas otras cosas, y yo logré por fin sentir que era capaz de lograrlo, esa tarde había vuelto a ser yo misma y ya era hora de olvidar.

Tuve a mis padres comiendo en casa el domingo, era la primera vez y esperaba que de muchas, una forma de inaugurar mi casa. Papá no se anduvo con rodeos y me preguntó qué era lo que me había ocurrido, por cual motivo no les contestaba el teléfono, por suerte antes de que me tuviera que preocupar pensando en alguna excusa, mamá le respondió con su acostumbrada frase "Cosas de mujeres"; allí murió el asunto para él. Creciendo había aprendido que esa era la sutil manera que ella tenia de decirle _"No te metas en estos asuntos, que tanto no son de tu incumbencia"_.

Aunque después de todo mis padres no tenían motivo para preocuparse, yo estaba nuevamente bien, saldría adelante como siempre lo he hecho. Ahora tenia una nueva meta en mi camino : Olvidarme de Carlisle Cullen. No iba a ser fácil, lo sabia. Iba a ser doloroso, eso también lo sabia. Me iba a tomar mucho tiempo conseguirlo, estaba consciente de ello. Pero a final lo iba a lograr, como que me llamo Esme Anne Masen.

El lunes por la mañana me alisté a mi y a Edward para ir en dirección del hospital. Tenia que empezar por lo más lógico, quitar del medio todas las posibilidades que había de vernos. Y visto que mi hijo tenia que seguir visitando un pediatra al menos una vez al mes, estaba claro que éste no podía ser él.

Al atravesar la entrada principal del hospital miré a mi derecha e izquierda antes de dar cualquier paso, así como en el aparcamiento había comprobado que no había ningún Mercedes negro que yo reconociera. Tenia que estar segura que no iba encontrarme con él. So estaba muy convencida si ya era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirme, si lo tenia en frente.

Por supuesto, todas esas precauciones, no impidieron que los recuerdos invadieran mi mente cada vez que mis ojos se posaban en algún lugar conocido. La entrada de ambulancias, en la que Carlisle trajo al mundo a Edward y luego no se apartó en ningún momento de mi mientras me llevaban a mi habitación; el lugar en el que me detuvo para decirme que él me acompañaba a casa con su coche, después de que trajera a Edward a urgencias.

_Estás teniendo mucho éxito en olvidarle, Esme. De verdad que si. _

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza para intentar concentrarme en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"_Lo siento mucho Edward"_, pensé con tristeza observando a mi hijo, mientras él estaba sentado en cochecito intentando ver todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, _"Sé que te gusta mucho tu doctor, pero mami necesita salir adelante. Espero solo que lo entiendas"_.

Me paré en la recepción.

-Buenos días – le dije a la enfermera que estaba apuntando datos en el ordenador.

Ella alzó a la cabeza y me lanzó un ligero asentimiento para hacerme saber que tenia toda su atención. En su identificación ponía que se llamaba Renata, y a pesar de parecer muy profesional, daba también la impresión de ser una persona fría.

-Me gustaría cambiar al pediatra de mi hijo – hablaba mientras sacaba de mi bolso la tarjeta sanitaria de Edward.

Se la entregué y ella volvió a asentir, mientras en el ordenador tecleaba la información de Edward.

-¿Y cuál es el motivo de su decisión?

Me detuve en el acto. ¿Tenia que especificar por cual motivo lo estaba haciendo?, nunca me paré a pensar en que tenia que justificar por qué. ¿Y ahora qué podía decirle? _"Es que me enamoré del doctor Cullen, pero no puedo estar con él porque me engañó. Resulta que está casado y tiene una hija, pero yo no lo supe hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para mi corazón"_. Sí, esa sin duda sería una gran respuesta.

-¿El motivo? - pregunté en un susurro, puede que a lo mejor había escuchado mal.

-Si, necesito agregarlo a la solicitud de cambio.

-Eh … este … bueno yo … - empecé a balbucear.

Ella quizás entendió mi incomodidad, porque volvió a hablar.

-¿Es que no está contenta con el doctor Cullen?, porque si tiene alguna queja de él, existen siempre las hojas de reclamación – sugirió, sospechando de manera errónea el motivo de mi solicitud.

-¡NO! - medio grité, atrayendo si querer la atención de las personas que se encontraban a mi alrededor.

No quería perjudicarlo profesionalmente; había jugado conmigo, y de verdad que no mentía cuando decía que esperaba no volver a encontrarlo jamás. Pero eso no quita que no fuera un gran doctor, y que de verdad ama lo que hace.

-Lo siento – le dije otra vez en tono normal – No, no es ese el motivo. En realidad no tengo ninguna queja en su contra a nivel profesional. Lo que ocurre es que sus horarios de consulta son incompatibles con lo míos – improvisé, espero que sea lo suficientemente válido.

Al parecer sí, porque ella volvió a asentir y continuó tecleando; parecía una máquina con ese ordenador.

-¿Tiene ya alguna opción sobre quien quiere que sea asignado ahora, o prefiere que se haga de manera aleatoria?

-Preferiría que fuera el Doctor Gerandy, si es posible. Ya lo ha atendido un par de veces y me gusta como trabaja – pedí.

Era un buen doctor, y tenia que confiar en que tarde o temprano Edward se acostumbraría a él.

Terminó de hacer lo que quiera que estaba haciendo, y me volvió a pasar la tarjeta sanitaria.

-Muy bien, la solicitud ya está hecha. En un par de días, máximo una semana recibirá una notificación informándole si ha sido aceptada o menos.

Un momento, ¿Qué era lo que me estaba queriendo decir?

-¿Existe la posibilidad que sea rechazada? - pregunté en un hilo de voz, esperando que ella no entendiera mi pánico en ese momento.

Tenia que alejarme de ese hombre, ¿Es que el destino no lograba entenderlo?

-Si, pero muy pocas. No se preocupe que de seguro para la próxima consulta del bebé, le atenderá el doctor Gerandy – me aseguró con una sonrisa educada.

Ésta vez fui yo la que asintió. Después de un simple "Gracias" y "Hasta luego", me di la media vuelta y salí del hospital, no de manera precipitada pero sí deseando alejarme de allí lo más pronto posible.

Tomé un taxi para volver a casa, tenia trabajo que hacer. Según Victoria, para la firma de libros de mañana habían prometido que leería un fragmento de mi siguiente libro, y quería estar segura de cual iba a ser y perfeccionarlo bien.

Busqué la llave de mi portón en mi bolso y la introduje en mi cerradura.

-¿Disculpe? - llamó una voz masculina a mis espaldas, me giré a ver quien era y me encontré con un hombre unos años mayor que yo, que me miraba como buscando ayuda.

-Si, dígame.

Miró un momento una hoja que tenia en la mano, y volvió a observarme con sus ojos negros.

-¿Sabe quién vive en el tercero A? - preguntó.

Eso llamó toda mi atención.

-Si, yo - ¿Me estaba buscando a mi?.

Profirió un suspiro casi aliviado y me mostró una débil sonrisa.

-¿Usted es Esme Masen? - asentí -Entonces, esto es para usted – se agachó un momento y levantó del suelo un enorme ramo de rosas rojas que antes no había visto.

Mis ojos se agrandaron en seguida, ¿Para mi?. Dios eran preciosas, y parecía que había al menos unas cincuenta. En mi mente nunca hubo dudas sobre _quién_ me las había mandado, y casi lo odié por ello. ¿Por qué me hacía esto?, ¿Por qué su empeño en hacerlo tan difícil?. Por un segundo estuve tentada de decirle a ese hombre que yo no iba a aceptar nada y que las podía devolver a la floristería de donde habían venido. Pero me bastó una sola mirada a su expresión cansada para entender que él estaba solo haciendo su trabajo, y yo no tenia por qué pagar con él mi dolor por la traición de otro.

Le asentí, recobrando la compostura y le señalé el cochecito de Edward, en donde él dormía plácidamente.

-Estoy un poco imposibilitada al momento para recogerlo desde aquí – le dije - ¿Le importaría subirlo a mi apartamento? - le pedí.

_Ya sabia yo qué haría con ese ramo una vez en casa._

Él aceptó y subió detrás de mi en el ascensor. Cuando entramos en mi sala, le indiqué que colocara el ramo en la mesa, mientras yo entraba empujando el cochecito. Le firmé el recibo, y sin más se marchó.

Una vez que en la sala solo quedamos Edward y yo, me acerqué lentamente a las rosas. Cuando alcé la mano para acariciar una de ellas noté que estaba temblado, de hecho todo mi cuerpo parecía estar sufriendo convulsiones. La bajé otra vez y cerré los ojos, respiré profundo varias veces y conté hasta diez, antes de volver a abrirlos.

-No tiene por qué afectarte tanto lo que él haga - me reprendí. Después de todo nunca habíamos llegado a tener una verdadera relación, solo una simple cita, y el máximo roze físico que habíamos tenido fue un beso. Un maravilloso beso, sí, pero solo uno.

Y aun así dolía, dolía mucho pensar en él. En como los sentimientos se habían apoderado de mi sin que yo me diera cuenta de ello, en todas las ilusiones que me había hecho. En que había llegado a imaginarme un futuro los tres juntos. En como si me dejaba llevar, o incluso en sueños, no hacia otra cosa que ver su rostro. Dolía de verdad mucho.

Volví a acercarme a las rosas y noté la nota blanca que venia con ellas. Haciendo esfuerzos increíbles por controlar mis temblores, volví a alargar la mano y la tomé. Su impecable caligrafía (¿Quién había dicho que los doctores escriben con jeroglíficos?), fue lo primero que observé.

"_No sé qué fue lo que hice, pero aun así lo siento"._

Noté que estaba llorando. Esas eran las únicas palabras escritas, y aun así fueron suficientes para abrirme un nuevo mundo de posibilidades. Él no lo sabia, aun no lo sabia que yo sabia. Y sería tan fácil fingir, escoger la ignorancia y vivir en la ilusión de que yo no había visto nada. Ir a buscarle y volver a sentir que era el ser más amado del mundo entre sus brazos.

Me detuve a analizar lo que estaba pensando, casi con una mueca de horror en el rostro. Ahora sí podía confirmar que había perdido oficialmente la cabeza. Con mucha rabia cogí las flores de la mesa y fui con ellas a la cocina, necesitaba deshacerme de ellas. YA. Abrí la tapa de mi basura y estaba por tirarlas cuando escuché una fuerte vocecilla en mi interior.

_¡NO!_

¿Por qué no podía hacerlo?, ¿Por qué no era capaz?. Así, aun con el fllorero en las manos, parada en medio de la cocina me detuve a analizarlo. Y pensé que si no había sido capaz de descargar mi dolor y mi rabia con el repartidor, ¿Qué culpa podían tener ahora éstas flores?. Ellas no tienen por qué pagar lo que ha hecho la persona que me las envió, así que las volví a colocar sobre la mesa de la sala. Pensado que por lo menos eran una bonita decoración.

En cuanto a la nota, pensé también que podría tirarla, pero al final también encontré un pretexto para no hacerlo. Sería un recordatorio, un eterno recordatorio de lo que me había hecho y que no tenia que volver a caer otra vez en la trampa.

Saqué a Edward de su cochecito, con mucho cuidado de no despertarle, y me senté con él en el sofá. Necesitaba tener a mi bebé cerca, buscar fuerzas por él.

En el fondo de mi corazón no podía esconder que solo me estaba engañando. Suspiré. Olvidarle iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-¿Falta mucho? - pregunté a Victoria, que se encontraba a mi lado, intentando no ser escuchada por nadie más.

No quería dar la impresión de que no me encontraba a gusto aquí, porque en realidad era todo lo contrario. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que iba a haber tanta gente que había leído mi libro?, el lugar no solo estaba lleno de niños que parecían ver en el pequeño Edmund su nuevo héroe, sino que también habían bastantes adultos que habían disfrutado con la historia, y confesaban ser fanáticos del pequeño niño vampiro. Me hicieron preguntas muy interesantes sobre la historia, yo leí un fragmento del siguiente libro. Y ahora, a casi las tres de la tarde, aun estaba firmando autógrafos. Pero mientras que sabia que Edward estaba en las mejores manos con mi madre, ya empezaba a encontrarme un poco ansiosa y deseaba tenerlo entre mis brazos.

Ella me sonrió con compresión, cualquiera que me conoce un poco sabe que ese pequeño es mi mundo entero. Y bueno, el destino no había querido que en mi vida hubiera lugar para otro hombre.

_No Esme, no. Ahora no es el momento de pensar en él. _

-Como mucho una media hora – me respondió – Solamente faltan las personas que están haciendo fila, y ya se ha avisado que el evento ha oficialmente finalizado.

Asentí agradecida por la noticia, y continué firmando libros. Ella se alejó a hablar con uno de los encargados.

Una señora se paró enfrente mio y yo tomé un nuevo ejemplar para firmar.

-¿Nombre? - pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Gianna – me contestó –. Bueno, en realidad es mi hija. Aunque no ha podido venir, ahora está en casa con un poco de fiebre.

-Oh, espero no sea nada grave – hay algo nuevo que llega con la maternidad, y es que te preocupas siempre por el bienestar de todos los niños, incluso si ni siquiera los conoces. Por lo menos es algo que me ocurrió a mi.

-No, es solo un resfriado. Su padre ahora la está cuidando, mientras yo venia a buscarle ésta sorpresa. Sé que le encantará, adora tu libro. Y la verdad es que yo también.

-Muchas gracias – contesté sonrojada, la verdad es que no importaba cuantas veces hubiese escuchado ese elogio el día de hoy, aun no me terminaba de acostumbrar.

-¿Y de dónde se te ocurrió esa idea para una historia?

Supongo que había llegado no hace mucho, porque esa es una pregunta que ya había contestado en la sesión de "preguntas y respuestas", y ella se la había perdido. Pero como mis padres me educaron de cierta manera, no tenia ningún problema en contestarla una vez más.

-De mi hijo, estaba embarazada de él cuando escribí la primera historia, y la verdad es que era de esa manera que me lo imaginaba.

-¿Tienes un hijo? - preguntó asombrada, yo solo le asentí –. Pero si eres super joven, el otro día leí que tenías apenas 19 años.

-Bueno en realidad cumplo veinte el sábado, y mi niño tiene 3 meses y medio. Se llama Edward, y supongo que no es difícil notar de dónde viene la similitud con el nombre de mi personaje.

-Si, ya se ve. Bueno no te quito más tiempo – se giró un momento viendo la gente que esperaba detrás de ella –. No soy la única impaciente – yo no podía ver mucho, ya que ella tapaba la mayor parte de mi visual.

La asentí con una sonrisa, y finalmente firmé el libro, deseándole a Gianna que mejorara pronto. Ella me lo agradeció y se marchó, yo me giré un momento para coger otro libro y cuando volví a levantar la vista me encontré con los ojos más azules que había visto en mi vida, casi de un color zafiro, y solo había visto otro par así, unos que estaba intentando olvidar con desesperación.

-¡Hola! - me dijo una entusiasmada voz infantil.

Me fijé un momento en su dueña y noté que junto con los ojos, poseía la piel blanca de una muñeca de porcelana y largo y sedoso cabello del color del oro. Una verdadera belleza. Sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro, yo conocía a ésta niña, era ella. La hija de Carlisle. Tragué saliva, buscando valor de donde no lo tenia antes de continuar.

-Hola preciosa – la saludé, y su sonrisa aumentó al escuchar cómo la llamaba. _Dios como se parece a él_ - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pero antes de que la pequeña tuviera tiempo de hablar una melodiosa y conocida voz lo hizo por ella a su lado.

-Se llama Rosalie.

Mi corazón se detuvo y todo mi cuerpo reaccionó ante esas palabras. Estaba aquí, _él_ estaba aquí. Claro ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido pensar en ello?, alguien tenia que acompañar a la pequeña después de todo. Giré la vista hacia él, allí estaba. Observándome de una manera tan penetrante, que casi me obliga a desviar la mirada. Con una pasión que oscurecía sus ojos, y el mismo brillo que siempre parecía tener cada vez que me veía a mi.

-Carlisle – susurré en un hilo de voz, que obviamente él escuchó.

Hacia poco menos de una semana de la ultima vez que nos habíamos visto, pero habían ocurrido tantas cosas, que para mi parecía que hubiesen sido años.

-Esme – me respondió, y por un momento fue como si no hubiese nadie más en la habitación. Como si no existiera nada que nos separaba y pronto comprendí que mis sentimientos hacia él seguían intactos.

-Eres de verdad muy bonita – me dijo la niña, Rosalie, sacándome de la burbuja que me había creado. Luego se giró hacia él –. Tenias razón, se parece mucho a un ángel – le dijo.

Yo no sabia qué decir, así que me quedé callada. Él se giró una vez más a verme, y lo hizo de manera significativa.

-Ya te lo había dicho – le habló a Rosalie, pero sin apartar la vista de mi.

¿Qué era lo que le había dicho de mi?, ¿Y por qué había hablado de mi con ella?. Puede que tal vez, solo tal vez …

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza, intentando volver a la realidad. Tenia que terminar con éste encuentro ahora; antes de que cediera ante mis instintos más oscuros y terminara saltando hacia los brazos de Carlisle, en frente de todos y su hija, ni más ni menos.

-¿Así que te llamas Rosalie? - le pregunté dulcemente a la pequeña, esperando que no se notase el grado de ansiedad en el que me encontraba. Me asintió – Es un nombre precioso, al igual que tú.

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias. Me gusta mucho tu historia. Yo quiero tener un novio como Edmund – dijo con la más tierna de las inocencias.

Me reí por su comentario. Y le dediqué el libro, a pesar de su padre, la pequeña en realidad era muy simpática y dulce.

-Aquí tienes Rosalie – le entregué el libro y sus ojos brillaron cuando lo tomó –. Espero solo que te guste también el segundo libro.

-Estoy seguro que si – volvió a hablar Carlisle por ella –. Y también que no será la única.

Yo lo ignoré y continué hablándole a la niña.

-Ha sido de verdad un placer conocerte.

Sonrió una vez más y asintió.

-¿Rosalie, por qué no vas un momento afuera con mamá? - le dijo Carlisle – Yo enseguida las alcanzo.

-Está bien – le dijo –. Adiós Esme – me dio y con eso se alejó de nosotros.

Cuando la mirada de Carlisle se me hizo imposible de soportar, giré un momento la cabeza fingiendo que estaba buscando algo. Tenia que hacerle entender que deseaba que se marchara.

-Me gustaría también una copia autografiada para mi – habló.

Yo no tuve más remedio que volver a mirarle.

-¿Nombre? - le dije con el tono más frío que podía adoptar.

Eso pareció molestarle y me mostró una expresión de frustración. No podía importarme menos.

-¿Esme por favor? - medio suplicó.

-¿Por favor qué? - siseé. Firmé el libro, limitándome a escribir solo mi nombre, sin ninguna dedicatoria y se lo entregué – Aquí tiene su libro doctor Cullen. Ya puede marcharse.

Él me miró un momento herido.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?¿Por qué me tratas así? - parecía de verdad perdido. Y yo por un momento caí en su farsa, hasta que recordé que había venido aquí con su mujer y su hija. Qué descarado, estaba hablando conmigo mientras ellas le esperaban fuera.

-¿Y todavía tienes el cinismo de preguntarlo? - casi le grité.

-Claro que lo pregunto, porque no lo sé – habló más calmado que yo –. Por favor explícamelo para que puedo entenderlo.

-Quiero que te vayas Carlisle – pedí.

Y la determinación se mostró en su rostro.

-No sin antes hablar contigo.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-A mi me parece que sí, y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que no aclaremos qué fue lo que te ocurrió.

¿Aclarar qué?

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero en éste momento tengo cosas que hacer – le dije, mirando a la gente que se estaba impacientando detrás de él.

-Muy bien, entonces te esperaré a que termines. Hablaremos fuera.

-¿Que no lo entiendes que no quiero hablar contigo?.

El que hubiera alzado nuevamente la voz, hizo que uno de los encargados del evento se acercara a nosotros.

-¿Hay algún problema? - preguntó parándose al lado de Carlisle.

-Ninguno, el señor ya se iba – le contesté.

Pero Carlisle le ignoró y volvió a hablarme.

-Por favor Esme, necesito saber. Si después de que aclaremos todo me dices que no quieres saber más nada de mi, te prometo que te dejaré en paz. Pero antes dime por qué.

Sospesé sus palabras un momento, ¿Qué tenia que perder después de todo?¿Que él se alejara de mi no era lo que yo necesitaba?. Podía decirle todas sus verdades en la cara, y después tener la certeza de que nuestros caminos no volverían a encontrarse nunca más.

-Señor, voy a tener que pedirle que se marche – le dijo el encargado a Carlisle.

Pero una vez más, el pobre fue ignorado por los dos.

-Está bien, podemos hablar cuando termine – accedí.

Él me sonrió.

-Te estaré esperando fuera, no me moveré hasta que tu salgas.

-Señor … - volvió a llamar el encargado, pero fue interrumpido por Carlisle.

-Ya me voy – le cortó de una manera brusca muy impropia de él – Nos vemos afuera Esme – me dijo con lo que parecía esperanza, y con eso se marchó.

Después de eso, el resto del evento lo superé en piloto automático. Continué firmando autógrafos, le sonreí a los niños y tuve conversaciones educadas con los padres. Pero no prestaba mayor atención de la necesaria en lo que hacía, todos mis pensamientos estaban dirigidos al hombre que me estaba esperando fuera.

Cuando salí casi confié en que no le encontraría, pero al tercer paso que realicé en la acera, una mano tomó la mía y la apretó suavemente. Se acercó a mi lentamente y levantó la mano que tenía libre hacia mi mejilla y la acarició.

-Esme, mi hermosa Esme – susurró con vehemencia.

Yo estaba tan perdida en el momento, que ignoré a mi cerebro mientras me decía que me alejara de él y le soltara una merecida cachetada.

-¿No deberías estar con tu familia? - pregunté en un hilo de voz.

-Y estoy con ellas, hoy es nuestro día juntos. Rosalie está jugando en el parque que está aquí en frente y Kate la está vigilando. Pero ellas entienden que lo que estoy haciendo en estos momentos para mi tiene prioridad.

Sus palabras me dejaron confundida, ¿Qué era lo que ellas se pensaban que él estaba haciendo?

-¿Y cómo es que _ella _– mereferí a su mujer – te lo permiten? - pregunté.

-¿Permitirme qué? - me contestó con otra pregunta.

-Estar conmigo.

Sonrió con ternura y volvió a acariciar me mejilla, aunque en realidad en ningún momento había apartado la mano.

-Porque ellas saben lo importante que tú eres para mi, y que sin ti mi vida ya no tiene sentido.

Mis ojos se humedecieron pero no iba a permitir que ninguna lagrima cayera el día de hoy. En cambio intenté encontrarle sentido a sus palabras.

-¿Y eso no le provoca celos?.

-¿A quién?, ¿A mi hermana o a mi sobrina? - preguntó divertido.

En ese momento todo el mundo a mi alrededor se detuvo. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho?, ¿Hermana y sobrina?, ¿Era que había escuchado bien?. Tenia que estar segura de ello.

-¿Qué? - susurré.

Pero él no había descubierto el efecto que estaban teniendo sus palabras en mi y siguió hablando con el mismo aire jovial.

-La verdad es que Rosalie sí es bastante posesiva conmigo, después de todo soy su tío favorito. Pero tarde o temprano va a tener que aceptar que mi corazón ya pertenece a otra mujer.

Allí fue cuando las lagrimas ganaron, pero lo hicieron con una victoria aplastante. Porque el llanto que se apoderó de mi después de que él terminara de hablar, era de esos que no te dejan respirar, de esos que ocasionan que todo tu cuerpo sufra convulsiones y termines hiperventilando.

Dios, qué tonta era. Había sido tan ciega, ¿Por qué no había hecho caso a mamá y había comprobado todo?, me hubiese ahorrado mucho sufrimiento. ¿Por qué estaba tan _dañada_ y no era capaz de ser feliz?

Él se preocupó por el estado en el que estaba y me llevó a sentarme en una de las bancas que estaban cerca de nosotros. Yo como un zombí le seguí, y podía escucharme repetir una y otra vez la frase "Soy una estúpida", pero no parecía ni siquiera mi voz.

-Esme, mi reina cálmate – me habló con ternura y un poco de pánico, secando con sus manos mis interminables lagrimas - ¿Por favor preciosa trata de tranquilizarte? - al escuchar el estado de alerta de su voz, intenté hacer lo que me pedía. Ya bastante daño que le había hecho, como para que ahora le hiciera pasar éste mal momento – Así es – me dijo, cuando mi llanto poco a poco empezó a remitir – Respira conmigo, inhala, exhala – pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin me calmé, y él soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Dios Carlisle, lo siento tanto – le susurré con voz temblorosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Por pensar lo peor … por no confiar lo suficiente en ti … por ser tan soberbia de creer que tenia razón por … - pero él me interrumpió.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Esme? - volvió a preguntar.

-Te vi … en tu consultorio … te vi con ellas y pensé lo peor … vi el amor que sientes por ellas en tus ojos y pensé que tú también me habías engañado – balbuceé.

Él me miró un poco confundido. Evidentemente no había logrado expresarme bien.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?.

Respiré profundo. Tenia que calmarme del todo si quería ser capar de contarle todo mi malentendido.

-Fui el jueves en la mañana a tu consultorio, te había hecho una torta de queso y quería darte una sorpresa. Pero mientras esperaba en tu sala de esperas, sonó mi móvil y yo salí al pasillo a contestar. Cuando estaba por entrar otra vez me, detuve fuera de la puerta cuando te vi, estabas con una mujer y una niña, y en tus ojos leí cuanto las quieres y yo asumí que se trataban de tu mujer y tu hija. Que tú me habías engañado de la misma manera que Will y solo querías jugar conmigo, no lo soporté más y me tuve que alejar corriendo del hospital.

Tuve que parar, las lagrimas estaban por volver y yo tenia que respirar para calmarme. Ahora tenia que esperarme lo peor, no me sorprendería que Carlisle me odiara después de esto, con todo lo que le había hecho. Y me lo tendría bien merecido, por tonta.

Pero contrario a lo que yo me esperaba, él enmarcó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un apasionado beso. Al principio yo no me lo esperaba, pero luego de dos segundos, seguí su ritmo y le correspondí. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos sus labios.

Cuando nos separamos, apoyó su frente contra la mía y acarició una vez más mis mejillas.

-Mi pobre Esme, lo que has tenido que pasar todos estos días pensando que mis sentimientos hacia ti no eran ciertos – se alejó otra vez de mi, para quedar sentado a mi lado. Yo estaba muy confundida, ¿es que no me odiaba?, se lo iba a preguntar cuando él siguió hablando - ¿Sabes que era lo que le estaba diciendo a Kate cuando salimos de la consulta?, que muy pronto te iba a conocer, porque ella estaba impaciente por encontrar a la mujer que me había conquistado. Y Rosalie también, no solo iba a tener una tía nueva, sino que además es nada más y nada menos que Esme Masen, la escritora de ese libro que ella tanto adora.

Sonrió un momento con nostalgia, y yo no me atreví a interrumpirlo para hacerle mi pregunta.

-Lo cierto es que tienes razón, yo las quiero mucho. Kate es mi hermana mayor, la única que tengo y siempre hemos sido muy unidos. Y puede que en realidad yo sea más un padre que un tío para Rosalie en ocasiones – ante mi mirada curiosa, se explicó –. El marido de Kate era bombero y murió en el 11-S – me llevé una mano a la boca por la noticia, pobre mujer –. A la época Rosalie tenia apenas 2 años y no creo que se recuerde mucho de Garrett. Kate lo pasó muy mal, los dos se amaban muchísimo. Así que desde entonces me he propuesto ser la figura paterna que Rosalie necesita, no podía desampararlas.

-Eso es muy bonito por tu parte – susurré, enamorándome una vez más de él.

-Son mi familia – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Y allí fue cuando supe que había llegado el momento de hacer mi pregunta.

-¿No me odias?

Él me miró como si yo le hubiese dicho la peor de las blasfemias.

-¿Por qué tendría que odiarte?

Como la cobarde que soy, aparté la vista al suelo antes de contestarle.

-Por lo que te hice, porque te juzgué mal. Porque no te merezco.

Él colocó dos dedos debajo de mi barbilla y volvió a girar mi rostro en su dirección. Me observó con fiereza antes de hablar.

-Escúchame bien, yo jamás podría odiarte, la sola idea me parece absurda. Entiendo por qué te equivocaste y lamento tu dolor, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, pero estoy dispuesto a pasar el resto de mi vida haciendo que olvides estos días, sanando todas las heridas que ese hombre dejó en tu corazón. Yo te amo Esme, te amo desde el primer momento que te vi.

Se levantó del banco y se paró enfrente mio. Cuando vi que estaba poniéndose de rodillas mi corazón dio un brinco y ahogué una exclamación. ¿Iba a hacer eso?. De su bolsillo sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negra, y cuando la abrió en su interior reveló un anillo de oro blanco, con una simple esmeralda incrustada, rodeada de pequeños diamantes. Era precioso.

-Tenia intenciones de dártelo el jueves pasado, iba a ir a buscarte a tu casa para hablar contigo. Pero visto que no pudo ser, voy a hacerlo ahora. No te voy a pedir que te cases conmigo mañana, la semana que viene o el próximo mes. Pero sí quiero que lo hagas algún día, quiero darte éste anillo para que cuando lo veas sepas, que lo único quiero es que algún día lleves el apellido Cullen. Que sueño con el momento en que me despierte y te vea dormir junto a mi en la cama. Que deseo que cuando peleemos sea siempre por alguna estupidez y que después hagamos las paces todas la noche. Que nos quedemos durmiendo hasta tarde los domingos y Edward venga a despertarnos para que vayamos a pasar el día juntos en el parque. Que ese pequeño al que adoro como si fuera mio me llame "papá", y algún día nos dé nietos a los que consentiremos juntos. Quiero que …

Ya eso era suficiente para mi, no tenia por qué decir nada más. Me puse yo también de rodillas a su lado y le interrumpí con un beso. Él había apenas dicho todo lo que yo podía querer de la vida.

-¿Eso es un sí? - preguntó con la respiración acelerada cuando nos separamos.

-Eso es un "Yo también te amo".

-Esa respuesta también me gusta – dijo con una sonrisa y me volvió a besar.

Cuando era niña, no me acuerdo exactamente a qué edad, me mandaron un trabajo donde tenia que contar lo que quería hacer de grande. Entonces lo tenia todo bastante claro, sería veterinaria, iba a tener una mansión en la cima de una montaña, me casaría a los 25 años con Leonardo DiCaprio y juntos tendríamos cinco hijas. Nada de eso ocurrió.

Nunca fui a la universidad, pero soy una escritora con éxito y de renombre. No tengo una mansión, pero el apartamento en el que vivimos es más que perfecto. Carlisle compró el apartamento al lado del mio, y los unimos formando uno grande. No me casé a los 25 con DiCaprio, pero sí a los 21 con un hombre mil veces más guapo y maravilloso. Lo siento Leo, pero Carlisle es mi alma gemela y el amor de mi vida. Y por último, no tuve ninguna hija, solo un niño y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Como ya lo dije, él es el tesoro más importante de mi vida. Es mi pequeño angelito, en más de un sentido. Es mi ángel guardián, porque él me llevó hacia mi destino, hasta que no me quedé embarazada, no descubrí mi vocación como escritora. Es nuestro cupido, porque si no hubiese sido por él, Carlisle y yo nunca nos habríamos conocido.

En sustancia, nada resultó como yo lo había planeado, pero lo prefiero mil veces así, ésta es la vida que estaba destinada a vivir. La única en la que sería de verdad feliz. Todo me llevó a donde estoy ahora. Escribí mi propia historia junto a mi marido y mi hijo.

**Bueno como ven todas tenia razón, Esme se había equivocado y mucho. Pero espero solo que no la hayan odiado y entiendan el por qué ella pensó lo que pensó... Menos mal que todo al final se solucionó :P**

**En teoría éste es el último capitulo, pero también tengo preparado en epílogo muy especial, que no tardará mucho en llegar, porque ya está casi listo. Solo que antes me gustaría saber qué piensan de ésta capitulo... digamos que en cuanto reciba al menos diez reviews lo publico :P**

**Así que ya saben, espero ansiosas sus comentarios...**

**Besos, Ros. **


	6. Epílogo

**Había dicho diez reviews, y tenia planificado subirlo el próximo martes, pero no importa. No me pude aguantar. Además los comentarios que me dejaron por el último capitulo fueron estupendos, me han alegrado por completo el fin de semana, y para mi valen por 100. Y aprovecho también para agradecer a todas esas personas, que a lo largo de toda la historia se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario en alguno de los capítulos, de verdad ¡Muchísimas gracias!. Ésta historia se la dedico a ustedes. **

**Ahora expliquemos un poco éste epílogo. Está narrado en tercera persona y vamos a ver a nuestra parejita desde los ojos de otro personaje, uno que sí tuvo que ver mucho en la historia, pero en realidad tuvo solo una aparición muy breve en el primer capitulo ;). Honestamente a mi me encantó la idea de hacerlo así, cuando la tuve, y espero solo que a ustedes también les guste.**

**Ya saben todos que La Saga Crepúsculo no me pertenece, y yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias.**

_Cuatro años después._

El parque estaba lleno de niños, de alegría, de vida. Antes le gustaba venir a éste lugar, traer a su pequeña y pasar una tarde en compañía de su familia. Por eso ahora ya no le gustaba tanto venir, no tenia una familia desde hace casi dos años.

Irina y él llevaban dos años teniendo problemas, antes de que ella no pudiera más y le pidiera el divorcio. Ella había llegado incluso a decirle que lo odiaba y ahora había hecho su vida con otro, y él podía ver a su hija solo cada dos semanas. Todo eso lo había llevado a tomar la decisión de que era mejor un cambio de aires y por eso había aceptado un traslado a Chicago, y quería visitar todos los lugares que más amaba de su ciudad antes de marcharse.

La verdad es que su matrimonio nunca había ido de maravilla, pero él siempre había conseguido no sentirse aprisionado gracias a una que otra aventura, al final una de ellas lo cambió y él ni se dio cuenta de ello. Esme, esa joven e inocente chica que él convirtió en mujer por primera vez, esa que trasmitía vida y alegría con cada una de sus acciones y palabras, la que había capturado su corazón y él lo descubrió demasiado tarde.

Al principio todo presupuso solo un reto, la excitación de que él sería su primer hombre. Así que cuando lo consiguió, ya no veía más necesidad de estar a su lado. Entonces notó que algo le hacia falta, pero él no sabia el qué, fue hasta que la volvió a ver que se dio cuenta, era ella. Echaba de menos su compañía, su chispa, su alegría. Ese día en el parque fue una gran sorpresa, no solo se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que había estado cultivando hacia ella, sino que también descubrió que ella estaba embarazada, de él. Un niño, iba a tener ese niño que él tanto quería. Pero algo había cambiado en ella, ya no lo amaba. Lo podía leer en sus ojos. Aunque claro, ¿Qué más se esperaba después de lo que le había hecho?. Pero lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera le odiaba, parecía sentir solo indiferencia hacia él.

Después de ese día no volvió a ser el mismo, y su matrimonio sufrió las consecuencias, porque ya no podía estar con su mujer como lo hacia antes. Ya no era capaz de fingir con Irina un amor que en el fondo no sentía, y otras mujeres no lo llenaban de la misma manera que Esme.

Pensó en la posibilidad de buscarla, de hablarle de sus sentimientos hacia ella, decirle que por ella estaba dispuesto a ser nuevamente William Green; y hacerse cargo de su hijo, pero siempre recordaba la forma en la que lo había visto la ultima vez que se encontraron. Indiferencia, cinismo e incluso quizás un poco de diversión, por lo que estaba viendo. Y supo que ya no tenia ninguna posibilidad con ella.

A menudo se preguntaba por ellos, ¿Habría nacido sano su hijo?, ¿Cómo había hecho Esme para salir adelante?, ¿Estarían bien ahora?. Según lo que había dicho Esme, el niño iba a nacer en junio, así que había cumplido hace poco cuatro años, ¿Cuándo sería el cumpleaños de su hijo?.

Se sentó en un banco y cerró los ojos, estaba disfrutando de los agradables rayos del sol de una mañana de verano, mientras su mente se llenaba de recuerdos y preguntas que nunca tendrían respuestas. _¿O quizás si?._ Fue en ese momento que la escuchó, la risa de una mujer, una risa melodiosa que llevaba años sin escuchar, y la cual soñaba casi todas las noches.

-¡Carlisle no es justo! - dijo la mujer entre risas, el corazón de Charles se aceleró cuando la escuchó – ¡Eso es trampa! – Si, era ella.

Se levantó casi en trance y siguió el sonido de esa voz, hasta que llegó a una zona de hierva un poco apartada, que se encontraba a unos metros del banco en el que él antes estaba sentado. Se escondió detrás de un árbol observando la escena, aun no podía verla a ella porque estaba recostada encima de una manta, pero no tenia duda de que se trataba de Esme. Un hombre rubio estaba con ella, y ahora sabia el motivo de su risa, él le estaba haciendo cosquillas con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. No pudo evitar notar lo guapo que él era.

Sentado en la manta con ellos, había un niñito con la piel tan blanca que parecía traslucida, el cabello de un particular color bronce y unos llamativos ojos verdes, el pequeño estaba sonriendo a causa de la escena que tenia en frente. A juzgar por el gran parecido que ambos guardaban, era evidente que era el hijo de Esme, lo cual quería decir que se trataba también de su hijo. Allí estaba, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

-Cariño ven a rescatar a mami – le dijo Esme entre risas a su hijo.

Él hombre rubio, Carlisle lo había llamado ella, se giró también hacia el niño.

-No Campeón, necesito que me ayudes. Tenemos que conseguir que mami diga que si, y solo contigo lo puedo conseguir.

Algo en la petición de él se le hizo más apetecible al niño, porque éste soltó la pelota que sostenía entre sus brazos, y se dio a la tarea de hacerle también él cosquillas a su madre. Esme no podía parar de reír, mientras las manos de sus dos grandes amores tocaban los puntos sensibles de su cuerpo.

-Está bien, está bien me rindo – dijo finalmente ella –. Ustedes ganan.

Carlisle y Edward se apartaron de Esme con una sonrisa, y ambos chocaron los cinco. Charles se preguntó qué era lo que estarían festejando. Esme se sentó y se secó las lagrimas que habían caído con toda la risa que le habían provocado. Allí fue cuando él la pudo ver bien, estaba preciosa. La maternidad le había dado un toque mágico. Tenia el cabello más largo, hasta llegarle casi a la cintura, su piel resplandecía y sus curvas se habían perfeccionado. Cuando ella fue suya, había sido una joven muy guapa, pero ahora era una mujer divina.

-Sois unos tramposos – los acusó Esme, aun con una sonrisa –. Tengo a dos hombres tramposos – se quejó.

Edward la miró un momento herido, y su labio inferior empezó a temblar. Esme sonrió con ternura, últimamente estaba un poco sensible, Carlisle le había dicho que era normal, que estaba empezando a descubrir la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, y eso hacia que se asustara si su madre le decía esas cosas. Especialmente porque él no sabia que ella estaba bromeando. Se acercó y depositó un beso sobre la frente de su hijo.

-Estoy jugando mi vida – le susurró en su oído –. Solo papi es tramposo – le aseguró, a lo que Edward volvió a sonreír.

-No importa lo que piense mami – le dijo Carlisle a su hijo, revolviendo sus cabellos –. Lo que importa es que al final la hemos convencido, ¿Verdad que si Campeón?

-Si – dijo Edward con su tierna vocecilla y un asentimiento. Observando a Carlisle con toda la admiración que un hijo siente por su padre.

Esme se acercó a Carlisle y lo besó suavemente en los labios, después con una seductora sonrisa se acercó a su oído.

-Siempre he sido como arcilla en tus manos – le susurró.

Él sonrió por el significado de sus palabras y la sentó en su regazo, apoyando la espalda de ella contra su pecho.

-¿Te he dicho ya hoy cuánto te quiero? - le preguntó dejando un rastro de besos en su cuello.

-Solo unas mil veces – contestó ella.

-Son muy pocas, hagamos que sean mil y una. Te amo señora Cullen – le dijo.

Ella sonrió y giró la cara para darle un beso.

-Yo también te amo señor Cullen – le susurró antes de que sus labios se encontraran.

Cuando se separando, notaron que Edward se había alejado de la manta y estaba de espaldas a ellos, agachado inspeccionando un insecto que se encontraba en la grama.

-¿Cariño que haces? - le preguntó Esme.

Edward se levantó una vez más y se giró a ver a sus padres. Se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

-Los besos son aburridos y asquerosos – fue su inocente respuesta.

Ambos padres rieron por lo que acababan de escuchar y Esme alargó sus brazos, para decirle a su hijo que fuera hacia ella. Edward entendió enseguida el significado de ese gesto y fue a sentarse en el regazo de su madre, quedando así ambos sentados sobre las piernas de Carlisle. Pero eso en lugar de molestarle, lo que hizo fue hacerle sentir dichoso. Después de todo estaba con las dos personas que más amaba.

-Te prometo que un día no te aburrirán, ni te parecerán asquerosos – le dijo Esme, dándole un nuevo beso en la frente.

-Eso no es cierto – le dijo Edward excéntrico a su madre.

-Ya lo verás – fue la respuesta de ella, tocando con el dedo indice la punta de la nariz de su hijo.

-En fin – le dijo Carlisle para cambiar el tema – visto que los besos no te gustan. ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un poco a la pelota?.

Una hermosa sonrisa iluminó la cara de Edward y le asintió enérgicamente a ese hombre que él conocía como su papá. Ambos se levantaron regazo de Carlisle; se pusieron a jugar en la grama, mientras Esme se dedicaba a guardar los restos de comida que habían sobrado, en la cesta de pic-nic que habían traído.

Toda la escena había sido observada por Charles, que se encontraba aun escondido detrás del árbol, no había logrado captar todo lo que se habían dicho, pero sí podía ver que lo que tenia enfrente era una familia, que se quería y era feliz. Esme se había casado, las bandas de oro blanco en el dedo anular izquierdo de ambos lo confirmada, y en su rostro se podía ver lo feliz que era y todo el amor que ella sentía por ese hombre. Amor que era correspondido por su marido de la misma manera.

La pelota con la cara de Bob Esponja que se estaban pateando Carlisle y Edward se escapó, después que el pequeño le diera una patada en la dirección equivocada. Ésta llegó rodeando hasta los pies de Charles, él se agachó y la recogió. Edward salió corriendo detrás de ella y no dejó otra opción a Carlisle más que seguirlo, antes de que se alejara demasiado.

Cuando Edward llegó a dónde se había ido su pelota, la encontró en las manos de un hombre que lo estaba observando de manera bastante extraña.

-Señor, esa es mi pelota – le dijo con timidez al hombre.

-Claro – le contestó Charles, se había quedado un momento embobado viendo los verdes ojos de su hijo. Eran idénticos a los de su madre, de hecho era todo de ella, de él no tenia nada - ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? - le preguntó agachándose a su altura.

-Edward – le contestó él inseguro. Sabia que no tenia que hablar con desconocidos, pero esa era su pelota preferida.

Edward. Ese era el nombre de su hijo. Claro, ella había dicho que lo llamaría como su padre, pero por su vida que no lograba recordarse de cual era.

-Es un nombre muy bonito – le dijo entregándole la pelota.

-Gracias – contestó el niño, tomando la pelota entre sus manitas.

Charles estaba por decirle algo más, cuando fueron interrumpidos.

-Edward – llamó Carlisle llegando a dónde ellos se encontraban. El niño se giró a verlo – Ven aquí – le dijo cuando vio que estaba en compañía de un hombre que él no conocía, y no le gustaba la manera en la que observaba a su hijo. Porque Edward era su hijo, no importa que no llevara su sangre, para todo lo demás ese pequeño era tan suyo como lo era de Esme.

Edward obedeció y salió corriendo hacia los brazos de su padre, que en cuanto llegó a destinación lo cargó.

-Lo siento – le dijo al extraño, intentando sonar educado –. Espero solo que mi hijo no le haya causado problemas.

-No, no se preocupe – le contestó Charles con una fingida sonrisa.

Carlisle le asintió y se dio la media vuelta, aun con Edward en sus brazos, y se alejó de él.

-Edward, sabes que no tienes que hablar con desconocidos – escuchó que le reprendía suavemente Carlisle.

-Ya lo sé papi, pero es que yo quería mi pelota – le contestó Edward.

-Está bien Campeón, no estoy molesto – le aseguró –, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Si papi.

-Vamos, que mami ya nos está esperando. Después de todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para convencerla, no queremos que se impaciente ahora. ¿Cierto?

-No papi – le dijo Edward con otra sonrisa.

Ambos llegaron hasta Esme que estaba de pie y, como había dicho Carlisle, los estaba esperando después de haber recogido todo. Carlisle se acercó y depositó otro beso sobre los labios de su mujer, y después la tomó de la mano con la que tenia libre, mientras él llevaba en brazos a Edward y ella la cesta del pic-nic. Los tres se fueron del parque, sin saber _quién_ había presenciado todo.

Charles se quedó parado en donde estaba aun una hora más, asimilando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Esme había avanzado, en cambio él todavía no lograba olvidarla. Su hijo al parecer no sabia nada de su existencia, y consideraba a otro hombre su padre. "_Mi hijo". "Si papi"._

Si es cierto que todos cosechamos lo que sembramos, él no había sembrado nada bueno en absoluto. Porque sus acciones lo llevaron a esto. A tener una ex mujer que no lo soporta y que cuanto menos sabe de él, mejor es. A tener una hija que casi no ve, y que parece querer más a su nuevo padrastro que a él. A amar una mujer, de cuyo corazón pertenece a otro. Y a tener un hijo que ya tiene un padre.

Si, lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era dejar atrás Nueva York, empezar de nuevo y tratar de hacer una cosecha mejor. Después de todo en esa ciudad ya no le quedaba más nada por lo que luchar.

**Y aquí se acaba la historia. De verdad que disfruté mucho con ella, le he tomado bastante cariño a estos personajes y voy a extrañarla como no tienen ni idea. Pero se sabe que todo tarde o temprano llega a su fin. Por lo menos estoy orgullosa de saber que he logrado completar otra historia, y me puedo dedicar a las demás ;)...**

**Por última vez en ésta fic les pregunto qué les ha parecido, y no se olviden de comentar para hacerme saber...**

**Besos, Ros. **


End file.
